Harry Potter and the fulfilled Prophecies
by redwoodhouse
Summary: What happens to Harry and Friends after Dumbledores Funeral. My effort for a book seven. I have borrowed the characters from JK Rowling and a few other ideas from other fan fiction stories that I have enjoyed reading.
1. Chapter 1 The Train Ride

**The Train Ride Home**

Harry Ron and Hermione started to walk back towards Hogwarts after having taken a walk around at the end of Dumbledore's funeral.

Ron said, "We better hurry up, the train will be leaving in a bit."

Harry Answer, "Go ahead you guys I still need some time to sort out things"

Hermione kidded him " Don't be late or you'll miss the train." Harry answered we a "hmph" and turned first to look at the lake and then look back to Hogwarts the school that had been home to him for these past six years. So much had changed in such a short time. After all the training and knowledge that Dumbledore had given him, he thought how could he go on? He was counting on having Dumbledore's help with the task ahead but with Dumbledore dead how could he go on. He appreciated the fact that his friends wanted to stand by and help him but what could three young adults do to fight the evil Voldemort and his followers. Harry hadn't noticed as Frenze the centaur had come up behind him.

Frenze interrupted Harry's thinking and said, "You seem to be troubled, young human"

Harry angrily answered." Troubled is an understatement, with Dumbledore gone I have an impossible task to finish, every time someone gets close to me they seem to get hurt or die and there is a madman after me. How can things get any worse."

Frenze answered almost to calmly," Out of the burdens people bear can come greatest come."

"Hpm", Harry answered and said, "Why can't I be Harry, just Harry, a person with a basic simple life"

Would you wish these burdens be placed on one of your friends, Frenze asked.

"No, I would not wish these burdens be put any anyone" Harry answered

"Would you help your friends if these were their burdens," Frenze asked again

"Yes," Harry answered.

"Would you care and support your friends if they had these burdens," Frenze asked

"Yes," Harry answered very softly.

"Do you think your friends care for you and love you even though you have theses great burdens," Frenze finished asking"

Harry could only answer, "I think so" which reminded Harry of Dumbledore's comments that it was Love that was Harry's greatest strength that Voldemort know not. But how would that help he thought.

As Frenze turned to leave to go back into the dark forest he said, "Then it is time for you to start on the next stage of your life's journey."

Harry could only wonder about what lay ahead for his life. The only next step there seemed to be was riding the train back to London and staying one more time with the Dursley's. At least he should be safe there he thought. He hurried up his pace and he heard the train whistle sound for the boarding call. As he got back to the school he saw that the minister of magic with Percy (Ron's prodigal brother) and the former "want to be headmaster" Umbridge huddled in a lively conversation with various members of the Order of the Phoenix including professor McGonagall, Remus, Mad Eye and Mr. Weasley. They were probably talking about him again no doubt and how they could control his life he thought. He had to remind himself that it was only a few more weeks before he would turn 17 and thus be of age. Maybe then he could get a bit of freedom for his life. That made the burdens he faced even harder to bear and those thoughts just depressed him. He quickly got up to the train and slipped in to the last car of the train and found an empty compartment for himself. He pulled the shades down and locked the door so that he could have some peace and quite. The last few days he had hardly gotten any sleep and he thought a nap on the train might be a good idea. As he closed his eyes to get some sleep he heard a knock on the door and he answered, " Would you just go away." He thought, there should be plenty of room on the train for this journey. Many students had already gone home in the days before the funeral.

The voice he heard only brought pain to his heart as he heard Ginny say, "Can I come in Harry, I want to talk to you. I need to talk to you."

Harry could only groan as the conflict in him warred concerning his concern for Ginny and what she meant to him. He reluctantly pointed his wand at the door and unlocked it so she could come in. As the door opened he could see her concerned face and it looked liked she had been crying recently. That made him shudder as he thought he had caused her even more pain. His efforts to protect people he cared about had only caused more pain and suffering which he reluctantly was trying to avoid doing. Could he do nothing right, he thought. He really needed some time to sort through his burdens and problems in his life. He had been trying to keep the beast within him completely caged up so he wouldn't have to deal with his hopes and feelings concerning his relationship with Ginny.

As she sat across from him in the seats she asked, "Why do we have to break up Harry. What is the real reason."

All he could do was bow and shake his head and mumble, " I did not mean to hurt you Ginny, I want to keep you safe." His voice was filled with desperation and passion as he continued, "If you got hurt or worse I do not think I could go on. I want to have something positive to look forward too." His emotions were just about to crumble through as the strain of the last few days finally overcame his attempts to hide his feeling. "I need to know that you are safe," he finished sadly.

Ginny waited for a few moments to think of how to answer Harry's comments. She could not realize the burdens that he faced and the hard life that he lived. She knew that he had been happy during the last few weeks as they had been dating and he wouldn't necessarily just toss that away on a whim. His go it alone hero complex also got in the way and caused him problems. She continued," Was I your girlfriend when Tom Riddles diary tried to possess me?

Harry shook his head with a no.

She continued, "Would I be in danger because my family has been considered blood traitors for years?"

Harry nodded his head in agreement.

She continued, "Would I be in danger because most of my family is in the "Order of the Phoenix?"

Harry nodded his head again in agreement.

She continued, "Would I be in more danger because my best friend Hermione is one of your best friends and my brother Ron is your best mate?

Harry nodded his head again in agreement.

She continued, "Draco already knows that we where dating. Professor Snape knows that we were dating. They both have made rude comments to me concerning my relationship with you." She stopped and waited for his response. Would her logic only cause him to withdraw further into his personal shell and could he see the truth.

Harry could only wonder at the danger she was already in but was desperate to spare here from more danger. He wondered why he cared so much for here and why she seemed to care so much for him. Her words seemed to get through his efforts to push himself away. As he tried to keep his emotions in check the monster in him pushed itself to the surface and he heard himself say, "I need to find a way to keep you safe because I think I love you." He paused in shock as he those words came out of his mouth. He knew deep down it must be true but was not willing to admit it to himself.

Ginny responded with first an inhaled sound "Oh" and of confusion at what she just heard. Could it be true? She had always dreamed of hearing these words from the young man before her, whom most knew as the boy who lived. She used to be infatuated by his public image but had found the real Harry to be a more complex as she got to know over the last few years. If he could love her that would be dream come true but would she be able to help him with the burdens he faced. What types of burdens did he really face? Would he let help him with the burdens? She continued in with an almost whispered question, "Do you really love me, Harry."

The tension in Harry started to crack, as he became aware of the love that Ginny had for him. He shock his head as he felt a faint glow of orange begin to shimmer around her as he looked into her deep brown eyes. He felt the love and peace that radiated from her, as it seemed to fill him. He was finally forced to answer, "I do not understand it but I guess the truth is I do love you and will do anything I can to protect you and that is why am so desperate to keep you safe," His voice cracked at the end.

She stared in awe at Harry as she saw a deep orange glow around as she heard his last words. She reached across the isle and grabbed his hands with her hands and looked into his green eyes. I have always thought I loved you, Harry and have just begun to love you as Harry, just Harry a troubled young man. I deeply appreciate your concern for my safety but I am just as concerned about yours. I want to know that you will there in my own future. You still realize my family is still in your debt for saving the lives of my dad, Ron and even myself. So there is no requirement that you save anyone more in my family."

As the conversation was going the glow around harry and Ginny was growing and could be see out into the corridor of the train. Ron and Hermione had been roaming the train with their prefect duties and had stopped to talk with Luna and Neville who were only a few compartments down. Ron was first to notice the glow and explained to Hermione, "What do you think that is." His voice filled with concern. This startled the four of them as the rushed the corridor to what the glow was about. They came upon the door and opened it as Harry and Ginny's conversation continued.

Harry could only answer realizing the depth of what her family meant to him. He said, "Ginny, neither you nor your family owe me anything. Your family has cared for me and provided a shelter for me to get away from my relatives. Your parents have loved me as if I was their son not the boy who lived. Your brothers have treated me as if I was their brother. It is I who am in debt to you family."

The two of them did not notice that arcs of blue light began circling their hands as Ginny answered, " I know my parents consider you as a son but I do not want to love you as brother but as something much more. I truly love you as Harry, just Harry."

They bent their heads together and started to kiss not noticing the four people looking on in absolute surprise at what had been happening.

They were interrupted by the voice of Luna proclaiming, "I always wondered how a soul bond was formed. I was always curious if Harry and Ginny might have something from the chamber experience." This comment shattered the moment for Harry and Ginny as the broke up in embarrassment at what Luna had said and to find the four friends starring at them.

Harry could only stammer," How long have you been there." His face blushed a crimson red that matched Ginny's Hair. Ginny face was just as red as her hair.

Ron blurted out," what was the light that was running around you." He was dazed to say any more. Hermione could only smile on as she realized the love that Harry and Ginny had for each other but could not understand what had gone on with the flowing lights. It was something she would need to research to add to her summer projects. Neville only stood there in befuddlement at what he had just witnessed.

Luna continued," why don't we go in and sit down." The four of them entered the compartment as Harry and Ginny leaned back in the chairs. Ron sat next to his sister and Hermione sat next to him. Luna sat next to Harry and pulled on Neville's had as he sat down next to her. Ginny started to have a mischievous grin on her face as she had a possible idea of what it might mean.

Harry only could just ask by mumbling to Luna," what did you say, Luna, what was that about a soul bond." His mouth continued to hang open as his body was once again racked with shock only to think that his life was going to be burdened with something new.

Luna who was called behind her back Loony Luna calming considered to answer, "It is really rare and does not happen very often. It could be called either a soul bound or soul mates or simply as finding your one true love. I always wondered if this might happen after you, Harry, had rescued Ginny during your second year. It is rare to see such love and the power of magic that can come from such love. It is an honor to witness such a bond happening."

The rest of them in the compartment still were befuddled at what Luna was trying to say. Harry began to feel a power and peace grow within him and a new determination to start to at least tackle the burdens that he faced. He realized that he no longer had Dumbledore to rely upon. He was no longer here to make decisions. It was now up to Harry to make choices as an adult. The ministry of magic couldn't make these decisions. The Order of the Phoenix could not make these decisions. His friends could not make these decisions. It would be up to him. He may need help along the way but the decisions would be his and the outcome would be his responsibility. It was time that he grew up and started thinking as an adult. He couldn't understand these new feelings growing within him but in looking at Ginny he knew that at least part of this confidence was coming from what he had found looking into Ginny's eyes. Her love for him was bringing a new focus in himself. Her love was a foundation of confidence that he had always been missing.

Hermione interrupted his thoughts as she commented "Harry, could this be a part of what Dumbledore talked to you about that it was love that would help you defeat Voldemort." With the mention of Voldemort, the daze that everyone seemed to be on was broken as the reality of the current situation broke back in.

This caused the group to sit quietly for a moment until Harry asked again." What is a Soul Bond and what does it means." He directed this towards Luna who seemed to be unfazed as her fingers tumbled around the bottle caps hanging around her neck.

Ron asked, "I thought you guys just broke up." But his question was ignored.

Luna answered, "A Soul bond is a unique and rare occurrence between a man and woman. They normally occur later in life after a couple has been married many years. Ginny, your parents may know more and be able to explain to you and Harry better. I would assume there are also could be some legal ramification that go with it also that you need to check on. The ministry tends to record things like this. It may be something like an arranged marriage."

Ginny responded questionably, "what type of legal issues?"

Luna answered vaguely," When these deep types of magic happen there are usually ramifications that even the ministry of magic must record or recognize. This is so rare you need to check it out because I do not know anything specifically."

Harry broke in and said," We better just put this issue aside for now since I do not understand what happened at all nor was I expecting anything to happen." He stared over to Ginny and gave her a small smile.

Ron then entered the conversation and asked," What are your plans Harry, when we get back to London?"

Harry had to stop and think about what his response should be. He realized that Ron and Hermione had already promised to accompany him to track down the Horcruxes. But if he were honest with himself he would need more help and resources than that. He needed to find them. He needed to be able to destroy them. And he needed to be trained to be able to fight Voldemort. But were could he start. He replied to Ron and said, "I think it is time that I change how I normally react. I can't just cut myself off nor do everything on my own. I think I need to rely on not just mine but all of our skills and talents. You are good at chess and have the ability to develop a strategy. We need our own strategy for this summer. What do you think?"

Ron could only stammer at what Harry just said and replied." Sure, Harry, when do you want to start on it?"

Harry thought that it would probably be better to start right now but was interrupted by Neville saying." Can I help with anything this summer."

Harry answered him." Yes Neville, I think we could use your help. I also think I will be including Ginny in this since we have this Soul Bong thing." He gave Ginny another smile as he saw her face brighter up."

She answered," I will help any way I can."

Harry then turned to Luna and asked," Luna, I think there is a lot more to you than the silly image that you give off. I am beginning to think that you might not mind that people call you Loony Luna. If you were as smart as I think you I would be happy to have your help and insight as part of this group. It did help us at the ministry last year."

Luna happily answered," I would like to help you with whatever you three have been up to all year and yes you are right I give Ginny a good challenge in her being first in her class." She said this as she gave her silly smile and goofy look to Neville Ron, Hermione Ginny and then Harry.

Harry had to let out a bit of a laugh and cough with that comment. Harry continued," Then I guess it is my decision to let a few more people to know what Dumbledore and I were up to during this year. If after I tell you the story you will be free to back out. I do not know how long it might take but I have do not think even if Hogwarts was to reopen I will be returning. All that I ask is that you keep all of this confidential. He turned to Hermione and asked," Can you lock the door and put up a privacy charm.

Hermione stood up and smiled and waved her wand over to the door and recited an incantation. With the door secured she sat back to let Harry begin. First I need to disclose to all the prophecy."

Neville interrupted and said, "but the jar broke last year."

Harry answered, "The jar broke but the prophecy was made to Dumbledore and he could tell it to me." He recited it to them and then stopped to give them time to think about.

Neville again broke in and asked in fear, "But it could have been me?"

Harry responded, "Yes, Neville, it could have been you if Voldemort went after you instead of me. But since I ended with the scar it would seem that I was the marked person and thus I am the one that has the chance to defeat him."

Harry then carefully explained the history behind the life of Voldemort before approaching the issue of the Horcruxes. Harry said," The more important point is to understand why Voldemort did not die completely when he killed my parents and tried to kill me. Does anyone know what a Horcrux is? Neville, Luna and Ginny stared back with blank looks. He continued his discussion on how Voldemort would make a Horcrux while committing a murder and how it contained part of his soul.

Ginny interrupted and asked, " Was the Diary a Horcrux?"

Harry answered," Yes, it was Ginny. Dumbledore thinks he made six Horcruxes leaving a seventh of his soul in his body, which he got back at the end of my fourth year. Dumbledore was able to destroy the ring of Gaunt last summer that was found at Tom's ancestral house and that is what injured his arm. Dumbledore and I were trying to find another Horcrux the night he died. But when we got there we found a fake and this note."

He then pulled the locket out of his pocket and showed the note from R.A.B. He continued, "At this point we are looking for the correct locket, the cup of Hufflepuff, some other item that belonged to Gryffindor or Ravenclaw and then Dumbledore thought that Voldemort's snake Nagini as being the sixth one." He stopped again for while as he let this information sinks in.

Ginny developed a puzzled look on her face and asked," what was the real locket supposed to look like."

Harry answered, "The pensive memory that Dumbledore showed me made me think it was slightly larger with a S on the cover. But it is hard to tell. The real question is who is R.A.B.

Ginny interjected, "That is easy, R.A.B. is the brother of Sirius. Don't you remember his name on the tapestry when Sirius showed it to us? And I think we all saw the real locket when we were cleaning at Headquarters two summers ago. Does any one remember?" Both Hermione and Ron looked dumbfounded at her statement. Harry started to be sick to his stomach. If Ginny was right then Dumbledore may have endangered himself for nothing. One more mistake that he had made. His anger started to rise at his own stupidity. But as he looked at Ginny, she had a bright smile of satisfaction on her face he decided to put aware his regret. It was time to be practical. Now how could he get the locket? Was it still at the Grimmauld House?

Harry stood up and yelled out, "Kreacher, Kreacher, come here." This startled the rest of the people in the compartment as a loud pop was heard in the room.

Kreacher made a slight bowed and asked. "What does my master want now, who has friends with half breeds and mud bloods."

Harry ignored the elf's comments and still angrily asked him the question, "There was locket at Grimmauld place that was in the drawing room when we were cleaning. It looked a bit like this one in my hand. Do you know what I am talking about?

Kreacher muttered, "you trash my mistresses house and now ask about her belongings?"

Harry asked again, "I don't care what you think I am doing. Do you know the locket that I talking about?"

Kreacher answered begrudgingly, "yes, I know my mistresses' locket."

Harry then asked, "Do you know where it is now?"

Kreacher tried to stop from speaking but found he saying, "Yes."

Harry then ordered, "You will go directly and get this locket for me. You will neither talk nor communicate with anyone else. You will come back here directly and give the locket to me. Now go right now."

Kreacher answered, "Yes, my master who takes my mistresses treasures." The elf left with a small pop.

Harry slumped back into his chair and wondered if it was possible that one of his many problems could be fixed?

As he waited, Luna asked, "when did you get an elf and what is Grimmauld place."

Neville broke in and answered, "Grimmauld place I think is the city house the family of black owned. Did you inherit the house from your godfather Sirius?"

Harry answered, "Yes, Kreacher came with the house after Sirius fell through he veil."

Hermione asked, " If Kreacher has the right locket what are going do Harry,"

Harry answered, "I do not know, I can only just hope it is the correct locket."

There was then another pop and Kreacher showed up with a locket held out in his hand. With a slight bow he asked, "what does evil master wish with this jewelry.

Harry grabbed the locket and took a close look at it. He tried to open the locket but found it was still closed. But this time he noticed the evil feeling of magic coming out of the locket itself. He grabbed the chain of the locket and let the locket itself hang in the air. Ginny leaned over to touch the locket but harry interrupted here and said. "Do not actually touch it, I could feel the evil."

Ginny put here hands close to the locket and here faced paled sharply and she leaned back in her chair as if to faint. She quietly said with tears forming in here eyes "That feels just like what the diary felt like."

Harry then spoke to Kreacher who still stood there, "You can go back to the school but do not tell anyone or communicate with anyone about this. You are not to leave the school for any reason unless I directly tell you. Is that clear?

Kreacher bower again, "what ever my filthy master say I will do." Kreacher then popped away. Neville and Luna could only wonder at what type of elf Kreacher was since they had never seen such behavior before in an elf in such disrespect towards a master.

Ron then asked, "what do we do with this thing now?" He reached out his hand to see if he could feel anything and found himself getting sick to his stomach and so pulled his hand away. He continued, "how do we destroy this.

Ginny offered, "Harry destroyed the diary with the venom from the basilisk fang. Would you have to go back to the chamber to see if you could get more venom or another fang?"

Harry answered, "That might be one idea but I am concerned since Dumbledore lost is arm in his effort to destroy the ring. So it may not be that simple."

Ron added, "Could my brother Bill help since his has worked with curse breakers over in Egypt for many years."

Harry answered, "Ron, that is a good idea. When you get home can you discretely asked him for help. I know he is still recuperating from the attack but he might have some good ideas."

Hermione then joined the conversation and said, "It might be a good idea to find a discrete group of people to help us destroy these things as they are found. Professor Slughorn may be able to help since he is already aware of the Horcrux issue. We would need to include Professor McGonagall, since she is the acting headmistress.

Luna then asked, "where are you going to store that thing for the time being?"

Harry answered, "I do not know, any ideas"

No one spoke up to answer that question.

Ron was starting to fidget as he tried to clarify how he felt when his hands were close to the locket. He had felt that way before but were and when was it. It was a feeling of sickness and he then remembered back to second year and how he felt when he was cleaning all the trophies while serving detention. The trophy that came to mind was the one given to Tom Riddle for special services for the school. But that reward was falsely given when Hagrid had been expelled when the chamber was opened for the first time by Tom himself.

Ron voiced squeaked out, " Harry, I remember feeling the same way as with the locket years ago while at school when I was doing detention in our second year."

This comment startled Harry," What are you saying, Ron"

Ron continued, "While I was polishing the trophies, there was the trophy to Tom Riddle. When I was polishing it, I felt sick and threw up. It took me a long time to clean up the mess and finish the detention. But the feeling is the same. Could it be another one"

Harry could only wonder if that could be another Horcrux but it was important to deal with the Horcrux that was before them first before getting to the next one. But if they had two more peace that would only leave needing to find just two more. Harry replied, "That is something that will need to be checked but right now we need a safe place to store this evil item.

Ginny offered, "where would the Malfoy's have stored the diary years ago?"

Harry offered back, "I have no idea." The sorcerer's stone had been stored at Gringotts but it wasn't evil. I do not know if McGonagall would like to store such a thing at Hogwarts. She is probably busy at Hogwarts but how would he quickly contract her? An idea came to him that was not too hard. He called out pleasantly, "Dobby, Dobby can you come here."

There was that popping sound again and Dobby rushed over to give Harry a hug and said, "How can Dobby help the great wizard Harry Potter." He turned and saw Ginny and stepped back with pleasure and said, " We did not realize that you have been betrothed to Miss Wizzy." What a difference in response between the two different elves Luna and Neville could only think.

Harry ignored the betrothal comment and responded, "I could use your help. Could you find headmistress McGonagall and give here a message."

Dobby happily responded, "Dobby would be very happy to serve the great Harry Potter. I was hoping that Harry Potter would let me serve him since your needs are great. Winky has also been willing to serve your house, especially now that you have found your true love. Since we had been hired personally by the great Dumbledore we are free now to serve the House of Potter." Dobby looked up with expectant eyes.

Harry then said, "I do not know what my finances are like but for the moment I will pay you the same as Dumbledore. You can stay at Grimmauld place if you want. If Winky were willing to help, I would be willing to have her help. I need you to find Professor McGonagall and privately ask her this. I have at least one dark and dangerous object related to Voldemort that I would need to both safely and securely store for the time being. When I have time later, I will be willing to explain it to her and some other people. It is part of the project that I was helping Dumbledore with. If she has an positive answer, then come back and I will give this locket to you to give to her."

Dobby put his hands close to the locket and cried out, " Harry that is very evil. It is the same evil as that diary that the Lucious Malfoy had. How did you find such a thing? Why do you have such a thing."

Harry replied, "Its okay Dobby, I am trying to find these type of objects so that the items can be destroyed like the diary was destroyed."

Dobby answered, "Dobby is sorry to ever mistrust the work of the famous Harry Potter knowing he would never try to hurt anyone"

He was starting to cry but Harry cut him off and said, "That's okay Dobby just ask the Professor so we can keep this item safe for the time being.

Dobby popped out of the train once again. Neville and Luna could not understand the actions of another house elf that acted it such a strange way.

Harry answered their puzzled expression by telling them the story how Harry and gotten Dobby his freedom from the Malfoy's back in his second year.

Neville responded, "No wonder the Malfoy's tend to hate you if you when you lost them their house elf. It was good of you to get Dobby out of that evil house.

Ron interjected on to the conversation, "If we can move forward again with our summer strategy. We need to determine what we need to do and what resources we have available. At this point we may have only two Horcruxes to find hopefully. That leaves the problem of destroying the four items. Now Harry how long do you need to be at the Dursley's house.

Harry answered, "Last summer Dumbledore let me go after just two weeks so lets assume that I am stuck for full two weeks. We need to leave time for Bill's wedding also."

Ron continued, "Now what are our resources. We have six people. Harry has some money. Hermione can do research but we need access to some good libraries." He reached over a squeezed her hand and smiled at her. He continued, "Voldemort has used heirlooms like the ring or locket. The question then is what other heirlooms might be out there and then what are any possible locations.

Neville offered, "Where was the orphanage located that Dumbledore found Tom at?"

Luna asked, "Since the diary itself was not stored in the Chamber of Secrets, could he have stored another Horcrux in the location to begin with. It does not seem he thought others could go there or at least get out alive with a live Basilisk living down there. Could the Basilisk have been guarding a Horcrux?"

Harry answered, "Those are both good ideas. Dumbledore never told me any other location that he checked so I would hate to spend time going over the same location twice. I do not know how to avoid that. The idea that the Chamber of Secrets actually makes some sense since it would be difficult or impossible to get in or back out for that matter. He turned and looked at Ginny who was looking a bit scared. Harry asked, "Would you want to go back to the Chamber."

She could only shake her head and say softly, "I just do not know, that place has so many bad memories and has already given too many nightmares. I will have think about it."

"I think a more important question is how do we protect ourselves as we move about. I am sure there are more death eaters and other evil creatures out here all too willing to cause harm and death," Harry asked.

Ron also asked, "Is there any way to defeat dementors and not just cause them to flee.

Hermione spoke out, I will begin a research project on that when I get home. If anyone knows of books or resources send them to me."

Luna answered this, "It seem like Dobby would be willing to do almost anything for the great Harry Potter"

That made everyone finally have a bit of a laugh at what was being a dark and depressing journey. But it also made Harry start to think if Luna was onto something.

He replied, "Luna once again in your own unique way, you may have stumbled unto part of an answer to my concerns. Dobby was able to defend me against Lucious Malfoy after I got him freed by blasting him down the hallway when we were outside of Dumbledore's office. Sorry to think this way Hermione, but what if we bought some elves to help us. How much would an elf cost? I really need to check to see how much money I have left. It was getting low before the death of Sirius and I never found out how much I got from Sirius. A trip to Gringotts is in order as soon as possible.

At that moment Dobby popped back in and gave a deep bow and said, "The headmistress while very concerned about what you are up too is willing for the moment to store the locket. She expects a full explanation as soon as possible. She will be at Kings-Cross when the train gets there."

Harry with a breath of finally being able to relax a bit then asked, "Dobby would you carefully take this to the headmistress and give her my thanks. And could I continue to have your help by coming back."

Dobby carefully caused the locket to hover in the air in front of him and said, "I will be right back to help the great and kind Harry Potter." With that Dobby popped away.

With Dobby gone they heard the trolley lady roll by outside so Harry went to door and bought some snacks for everyone. Ron was starting to object to Harry buying the food for everyone but Harry's comment was, "Since you are helping me with my project the least I can do is provide food while you are on the job so to speak." As they sat and had a break Neville was looking out the window and saw a dark looking cloud approaching the train. He asked, "There looks like a odd cloud approaching the train. This caused them to climb up to the windows.

Luna was first to answer in fear, "That looks like a bunch of dementors. They are going to attack the train!"

Harry yelled, " Neville go find another DA members and other adults that know how to use a Patronus. Neville quickly left the compartment with Luna.

Harry then said, "Let get our wands out the windows before the dementors can get here. And remember to think of happy thoughts.

As he said this Ginny grab his free hand and looked into his eyes and said, "Harry, remember I love you."

Harry merrily responded to this and said, "Ginny, thank you for your love and I love you too. That is surely a happy thought"

Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and asked him, " Do you love me?"

Ron stood back a bit before get a silly grim on his face and answered, "I think, Hermione, I have loved you since I saw you come down for the Christmas Ball during our fourth year."

This comment seemed to also befuddle Hermione but she jumped into Ron's arms and gave him a kiss, which he was all too eager to receive. She broke away and said quietly, "I love too."

Harry interjected, "With all this love going around the dementors do not have chance. On the count of three – three, two one."

And with a squeeze of Ginny's hand and finding the love coming to him from her dark brown eyes the four of them shouted out, "Expecto Patronus!" What amazed them was that from Harry and Ginny burst forth not just a silver stag but a golden stag next to a golden doe but both were four times as large and rushed away and met the dementors before they had even reached the train. Other Patroness's erupted from the train as others put out there arms but it probably wasn't necessary as the golden Stag and Doe crashed through the wall of dementors causing most to flee the other away while even a few seemed to fall down to the ground. The train did not even have time to slow but continued on its way. Harry and Ginny sat by the window keeping an eye out for any more dark clouds.

Neville and Luna excitedly reentered the compartment a moment later and excitedly asked Harry, "Was that yours and Ginny's Patronuses?"

Harry answered, "Yes they were." He then reached over and gave Ginny a kiss.

Luna continued, "You see this Soul Bond could be a good thing for you two." The four laughed as Harry and Ginny finished a passionate kiss.

Ron commented, "If that what it takes to get rid of dementors, then I can't complain when you kiss my sister.

Harry slapped Ron's arms and said, "I really appreciate that Ron."

"No problem, mate," Ron answered happily.

Hermione grabbed Ron again and gave him another kiss.

Another pop was heard and Dobby was back with an excited bow and said, "how can I again help the mighty Harry Potter.

Harry a bit frustrated answered, " Dobby, please just call me Harry. I am sorry to have you popping back and forth so much.

Dobby merely bowed again and said, "The great Harry Potter has such concern for me a lowly elf."

Harry continued, "You are my friend Dobby. I need your to go to the trophy room at school and find a trophy made for Tom Morvolo Riddle and given for special services to the school. Now remember this could be another dangerous object like the locket so please be careful."

Dobby bowed once more said, "It a pleasure to serve Harry Potter is so polite to an elf." With that Dobby popped away.

It was less than five minutes later when a pop was heard again Dobby showed up with a trophy levitated in the air in front of him and he said, "Dobby must regretfully inform the great Harry potter that it is indeed another of those evil objects like the diary."

Harry excitedly put his hands out around the trophy and regretfully had to agree that sure enough he could feel the evil. Ginny also put her hands out and the sad and haunted look returned to her face.

Harry then asked, " Dobby this needs to be taken to the headmistress also for safe storage."

Dobby interrupted," I am sorry to disagree with the good Harry Potter but these should not be kept near each other or the evil magic in them will be made stronger."

Harry could only proudly answer, "Thank you for your advice and you are very right. Take this to the headmistress and see if she has another separate place. I am sorry to have to cause you all this work today. I don't think I will need to take up any more of your valuable time today. Thanks for your help. But if I could ask, when I have some time can I call for you. I would like to talk to about your race and your usage of magic."

Dobby answered before he popped away. "Dobby is more than happy to help the great Harry Potter in his fight against evil and appreciates his concern for the elves.

The rest of the trip passed in quite. The summer planning forgotten for the moment. As each couple spent some time in their own private world. Harry and Ginny continued to watch the sky and nothing else happened nor were there any sign of any more dementors.


	2. Chapter 2 Change of Plans

A Change of Plans 

The train began to slow down as it approached King's Cross and the six students and friends gathered up their stuff to be ready to exit the train. As they looked out at the station they saw many worried parents with a number of nervous looking Aurors watching as the train came to a halt. As the students disembarked the chatter was all about the attempted dementor attack.

Luna asked Neville, "See if your grandmother would let you stay at my house since it is close to the burrow letting us get together with the others for the summer project. Neville left with Luna as he saw his grandmother waiting for him.

Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione made their way out finding Hermione's parents waiting next to the Weasley and well as a nervous looking Remus, Tonks, Mad Eye Moody and Professor McGonagall.

Remus shouted out, "So who had the extremely powerful stag and who had the doe." Both Ginny and Harry blushed at the question.

Molly could only beam a wide and happy smile and asked, "I thought you two had broken up. I hope you worked things out between the two of you. You may a cute couple" She gave each of the four kids huge hugs.

Ginny answered, "I convinced him to reconsider."

Harry grabbed her hand and said dramatically, "I have seen the error of my way, but more importantly we need to find out about Soul Bonds."

This caused the six wizard adults to jump back at the comment in shock and consternation.

This gave Harry a moment to ask; "Do my Uncle and Aunt know to pick me up?"

Moody was the first getting over the shock of the first question to be able to answer, "I went to see your guardians and it seems they are on vacation for a few more days so I think the Weasley's were hoping you would go with them.

Harry was happy to oblige and said, "Thanks for taking me in."

Professor McGonagall then asked a directed question towards Harry, "I think we need to know what has been going on that train.

Harry only answered, "As soon as we can get to a private and secure place, we have a bit of a story to tell.

Molly then continued, "Lets all go to the burrow and we can talk over dinner."

Hermione came back from taking to her parents and said, "My parents want me to stay with them for a while but I will keep in touch. Now that I am adult I am going to see about getting my parent's fireplace connected to the fluo network. She gave Ginny and Harry a quick hug but gave an extra long to Ron with a quick kiss on the cheek. While walking away with here parents she called, send me an owl to keep me informed on what's going on until I get the floo hocked up.

Moody held and an old beat up baseball bat. They all touched a finger to the bat as it ported them to the burrow.

As they walked into the burrow Molly told Harry, "you can have the twins room again for the summer" and then added, "You can all unpack for a few minutes while I get dinner together and then we can have a nice long talk."

Harry felt his stomach tighten a bit as he headed back downstairs with Ron and Ginny. There was a lot to talk to the adults about that they would want to hear. The adults were all seated at the table with serious looks on their face as the three students. Harry began by saying, " Please let me talk about the train ride home. It will be in three parts and they each can be taken individually." He started with the story of Ginny and him first breaking up and getting back together and finished with the happened with the glow of light around him and Ginny.

Mr. Weasley was the first to speak by saying, "Before you continue, I want to quickly go to the ministry and check the hall of records to see if anything has been recorded. That may confirm what has happened."

Remus and Tonks seemed to be slightly shocked and proudly amused at the story. Moody was just shaking his head at the trouble Harry seemed to get into. Molly was torn between the idea that her youngest daughter could be truly in love with Harry and what it might actually mean. Professor McGonagall merely committed that Dumbledore had thought that love would be the strength that Harry would have. This left Remus, Tanks and Moody a bit confused since they had yet to hear the prophecy but it seemed the headmistress most have know about it. The room remained a bit quite with the first story leaving them all a bit puzzled. They soon heard the fireplace roar as Mr. Weasley came back. He just shocked his head and whispered a wood to Molly, which caused her to faint.

Arthur waited a few moments for her to compose herself before explaining. "It seems that Luna is right and that a Soul Bond has been formed. The simple answer is that the ministry of magic has recorded it as a magical betrothal between Harry and Ginny. This means that they have effectively promised each other that they will marry each other some time in the future."

Various exclamations were heard around the table before Arthur could continue. This also means that because of this that in the eyes of the ministry that you may now considered adults and can are free to do magic. Both Harry and Ginny turned and hugged each before quickly sitting back straight.

Arthur continued, "I think Molly and I will need to have a private conversation tomorrow about this. But continue with your story of coming home.

Harry began again but first asked that every one carefully kept what he about to say an utmost secret. He then told them the story of private lessons, the story about Horcruxes and what he and Dumbledore were up to the night he had died. This left everyone at the table again completed silent as Harry continued again with Ginny realizing where the real locket had been hidden and Ron realizing he had come across the trophy in his second year. McGonagall broke in to stay that she was very proud at their quick work. She confirmed that both the locket and trophy had been safely stored.

Harry then asked her about getting Professor Slughorn and Bill Weasley to help with getting them destroyed.

She replied, "That is good idea but we will leave them at least for the time being since they are safe.

Harry then told the last part of how Luna had noticed the dementors had been approaching the train, and how the students had helped. He told how his and Ginny's Patronesses had caused the dementors to leave.

Remus commented, "that is the most powerful Patronus done by any Potter bar none."

Moody broke in at this and said, "The dementors that had fallen out of the sky had been injured and that Aurors coming to clean up the event had been able kill them with simple stunning spells. The ministry will be wanting to knowing how the dementors got into that condition."

This made Harry think for a moment. If the people around this table could be so understanding once they had heard the whole then maybe the minister might be more helpful if had heard Harry whole life story. If they could give a bit of help to the ministry would they be more accommodating to the Order or to himself.

Harry then asked, "Mr. Weasley, could you set up a with the minister a meeting. I would like to have lets say a conversation with him to try to clear the air since I think there may be a case again of quite of bit of misunderstanding. I left him earlier today in a bit of a bad mood. But it can only be him or maybe Percy for this meeting. I do not want to see either Fudge or Umbridge.

Arthur said, "the minister has already asked to see if I could intercede between him and you. But I will only being doing this for you."

"That should be fine and thanks again for your help and support," Harry answered.

Molly then said with a wink, "I hope you realize that we have always considered you a part of our family. Even though it seems in the future you will be formally related. I think that this summer has started and the students do need a good nights rest from such a busy and successful day."

Remus then asked, "I need to talk to Harry a bit before he goes to bed." As he pulled him over to the parlor.

Harry asked, "What's up."

Remus continued, "Dumbledore wanted me to talk to about what will happen when you turn seventeen concerning your finances. Both the Potter and Black estates will be fully yours."

Harry interrupted and asked," what do you mean Potter and Black estates? I have my vault that I got from my parents and the money from Sirius was supposedly added as well though I do not know how much.

Remus continued. That was just a trust vault for your education until you come of age. The money from Sirius was his personal money. This Soul Bond or betrothal may change things if you are now considered of age. But the actual estates will be yours once you are seventeen to fully control. I know the black estate has been one of the oldest and is one of the largest in Great Britain. I have no idea how large the Potter estate since it was always a bit of secret and kept very private. I do know that there was a manor that your grandparents had lived in. Both tem and your parents never worried about money. I know that your parents needed not to have to work if they did not want to. I will make an appointment with Gringotts and take you over so you can see what you really have."

Harry then asked, "By the way were are you staying."

Remus answered, "Dumbledore was having me stay at Grimmauld place when I was not out and about on business. I hope you do not mind. The secret keeper for the place will need to redone shortly and there are some other issues that need to be discussed."

Harry said, "That is okay, I was just going to suggest staying there if you needed a place. I suppose that one day I will need to go back. I told Dumbledore he could use it for order business."

To say that Harry went to bed that night completely taken by surprise was an understatement. As he went up he stopped by and knocked at Ginny's door to give her a goodnight kiss. He went to bed in a rather happy mood with the goodnight kiss with Ginny as his thought as he fell asleep. This goodnight was not to last and once again he found himself pulled into the view of an angry Voldemort.

He heard Voldemort screen, "what do you mean the dementors did not even get close to the school train. The parents have to be frightened enough so that the school closes next year." He then waved his wand and cast a series of "Crucios" at the servants in front of him. After a while he continued, "I hope you have learned your lesson because these next tasks are just as important. I need to know when and where that wedding is for the filthy traitorous Weasley family. I want them wiped out. I also plan to make it my first major offensive victory now that Dumbledore is gone. I assume a lot of the Order of the phoenix will be there. So that we can accomplish this I will be using all my resources including Giants, Werewolves and every dementor. I just hope it is as big a gathering as possible. This attack is to be planned out to insure absolute victory.

Harry felt his heart falter for a moment at what he had just heard in his head and he said to him, "How do I stop this attack."

He heard another pleasant voice say, "Harry, you are not alone in this battle and this is not just your burden."

Harry stammered, "Are you here, Ginny?"

Ginny answered, "Yes I am and I still love you."

"How can you be in my head," Harry asked

"Maybe you are in my head," she joked, "but for now let's continue sleeping and we can tell my parents about this vision in the morning."

Harry then saw the scene change to the Great Hall at Hogwarts at it looked like how it had been during the Yule Ball in his forth year. He heard Ginny ask, "Will you dance with me, I never got a chance at this ball to dance with my Soul Mate.

That would be wonderful Ginny, so I assume I am now in your dream," Harry answered.

That is probably true, let's dance" Ginny replied.

It was an odd night as they danced together in their shared dream reliving in a better way an event from the past. After thoroughly enjoying the ball they were left with there own sweat dreams for the night.


	3. Chapter 3 The Second Phophecy

The second prophecy 

Harry woke up with light already streaming into the room but felt more refreshed than he had in a long time. He realized that by sharing his burdens yesterday with his friends and what he considered family he could start to actual deal and think more clearly about he problems. He realized it was mid morning and quickly rose and got dressed. He visited the bathroom to freshen up for the morning and wandered downstairs. Ron and Ginny were already eating breakfast as Molly bustled around the kitchen.

When Molly saw him she, "Good morning, you're the last to get up. Let me get you some breakfast"

Harry answered, "Good Morning and thanks." He then turned to Ginny with a wink and said, "Morning Ginny, I hope you had sweat dreams."

Ginny blushed at the comment and answered, "I had some very nice dreams thank you."

As Harry sat next to Ginny she held out her hand and give gave it a squeeze and he kissed her on the check.

He began to a plate full of bacon and eggs with toast that Molly had placed in front him.

As they continued to talk at the about various small chatter, Molly broke in and said, "Harry and Ginny, your dad thought I needed to have a bit of talk concerning your bonding. Ron why don't who go out and do some degoming in the garden while I talk to them."

Ron finished up his breakfast and walk out the door. After he had left the tension in the kitchen began to rise a bit.

Molly started by saying, "Your dad and I can only be proud at the fact the both you and Harry can form such a Soul Bond. It is even more amazing at your age. The fact that it was done based off magic shows that it is based on a foundation of true love. What we are concerned out is that you guys do not take advantage of the situation. Professor McGonagall sent this letter over this morning. She had done some research last night on what it means and how it may be used to your advantage.

She handed over the letter that said:

Dear Harry and Ginny,

I can only say that it is wonderful to know that a magical soul bond has been formed between the two of you. You should know that it probably started based on your adventure when Harry saved Ginny in the chamber of secrets. This type of bond can allow for a much higher magically power that should be used for good. What you may not realize is that this bond has some requirements prior to any future wedding. It is important that you Harry treat Ginny with the highest level of respect with what is know as chivalry. You both should maintain the highest level of purity in your actions with one another. You may have read about this in the older medieval stories of both muggle and magic alike. There is fable related to such a bond that the purer of love that you with one another the higher the level of magically power that can be drawn from such a bond. This could give you both a significant benefit as the battle of evil continues in the current environment. I think we saw this added power as the result of the Patronuses you were able to cast during yesterday's events.

Should you need any help in your project that Dumbledore gave to you do not hesitate to ask. If you need to come to the school for any reason do not hesitate to owl and I will schedule some time. The library is available should you are your friends wish to do any research.

Sincerely

Professor McGonagall

Headmistress of Hogwarts

Ginny leaned over and whispered into Harry's ear, "I guess our days of doing any snogging are over for now."

This bit was a bit of shock to Harry as he realized the ramifications of what the letter had said and Ginny comment. Would they have to forego some of their innocent intimacy? But if would help them in the defeat of Voldemort then in the long run that needed to be done before he could have any sort of normal life with Ginny. Harry answered, "I guess we have to take the burdens and benefits of this Soul Bond to use it for our advantage."

Molly then sat down at the table with a worried look on her face and said, "There is something else that you both need to know that most likely relates to your soul bond. Now that your father and I are now aware of the prophecy that Trelawney made to Dumbledore about Harry we need to tell you both something. When she actual moved into to the castle to start teaching, Dumbledore greeted her at the gates. When she had stepped through the gates, she made a second prophecy. This was made before you were even born Ginny." She then handed them another paper written with Dumbledore's flowing writing.

_She will be born to the family covered in fire_

_She will be born to the family made of men_

She will be born as the seventh child 

_She will be betrothed to the knight that rescued her from the dark one_

_Her love will empower the promised one_

_Such that the dark lord may meet his demise_

_The purity of their love will guard their hearts and souls_

Harry could only groan as once more as his life seemed to fall out of his control.

Ginny sat with a shocked looked on face and said, "I cannot begin to understand how this makes me uncomfortable but now you have the burdens of two prophecies to deal with, Harry." Harry could merely nod is head in agreement.

"I am sorry to have to have to give you this information. Until we had heard the first prophecy last night, we were not sure of Harry's relationship to this second. We had also hoped that this burden was still meant for someone else," Molly added with sadness in her voice.

Harry answered, "It is actually not that bad. It merely confirms that our love for one another will help me defeat Tom Riddle. But I am once again miffed over this issue of purity coming up again. I do not think that either of us has done anything scandalous. I just wish I could have a simple normal life" The last was said with resignation in his voice.

Molly then piped up and said, "Why don't you go out and get some fresh air with Ron. Hermione sent an owl this morning and was going to pop over at noon and thought a picnic lunch would be nice. She said she was trying to get Neville and Luna to come over also. I'll just put some food together for you guys. Now off you go."

Harry and Ginny got up slowly and walked out the door to find. Harry asked Ginny, "So do you like being in a prophecy?"

Ginny replied, "No wonder you can have such bad reaction to stuff that happens to you in life. You grew up in an unpleasant house. You got thrust into the wizard world being as some sort of hero. You have to start fighting for life before you have a chance to grow up and get pestered with a stupid prophecy. I think I can understand a little why you tried to break up with me. It wasn't the right thing to do but now I understand a little why you made the mistake. By the way I still love you Harry."

Harry merely smiled into her eyes and gave her a huge. There was no need to say anything more. He had no desire to try to leave or turn away from her love.

They found Ron at the front of the house talking with Luna and Neville.

Harry yelled out, "I guys, I guess Hermione will over soon, She thought a picnic lunch would be nice. I guess there is more stuff to talk about already but will wait until Hermione is here." At the point there heard a pop out at the road and saw that Hermione had just apparated to the burrow.

She rushed over and excitedly asked, "Have I missed anything?"

Harry responded, "We were just waiting for you before we got started. Let's go over to the picnic table and sit. There is stuff that Ginny and I need to tell you guys"

Luna replied, "I assuming that you will be telling us how you have to be the perfect gentleman to Ginny, hmm."

Ginny interjected, "Now why would you say that, Luna"

Luna merely replied, "I was reading a book in my Dad's library last night that talked about betrothals in the middle ages. No one every truly followed the rules to be honest but the rules were all about the ideals of chivalry."

Harry found himself laughing at Luna's comments that were both true and right on the mark. He continued, "this soul bond issue has had another wrinkle added to it. You know about the prophecy that broke a year ago. Ginny and I just found out that a short while after that Trelawney made another prophecy concerning but of us." He waited for a moment for the shocked to wear off and pulled out the paper, which Molly had given him. He then continued, "As you can see this issue of purity keeps coming up. So Ron, you have no need to worry about me and Ginny since we have to assume our snogging days are officially over until this war is done." He left this comment hanging in the air.

Ron could only answer, "That's a bummer Harry. Why do have to make your life so convoluted. I said I was okay with you dating my sister. I only hoped you would snog her in private. I did not say you had to be so chaste." At this comment everyone broke out laughing. Hermione leaned over to Ron and gave him a quick peck his check for his comment.

Ginny answered, "Thanks Ron, but I think both of us now have to take these burdens seriously and will do all to increase our chances for success."

Luna merrily added, "And some people think I am weird, I think that you Harry have the oddest life that has ever been known." This only made everyone laugh again.

Harry continued, "I think it healthy that we can still laugh and have a bit of fun given the current situation but if I can get more serious again. Remus will take me into Gringotts as soon as he can get an appointment but it sounds like I might have a nice chuck of money from the actual Black Estate as well as my parents estate when I turn seventeen. Remus mentioned that there is an actual Potter's Manor hiding behind a fidelous charm. I am hoping it may have a library to help us in any research we need to do. Grimmauld place had a library that could have resources. But more importantly I had another vision last night and know what one of Voldemort's next plan is." He paused for a moment to make sure he had everyone complete attention. "He wants to attack Bill and Fluer's wedding. He wants to wipe out the Weasley's, me and the order of Phoenix in one fell stroke. He is going to send all the Dementors, Werewolves, giants and deatheaters to make sure that no one escapes alive. My only idea is for us to find a way to turn this into a trap. I wanted to tell you guys first being telling Mr. and Mrs. Weasley of the Order"

The four of them new to the news were completely dumfounded at the last part of his statement.

Ron with a hesitant voice asked, "Do we get them to cancel the wedding or could we use this in some way?"

Harry shrugged aid said, "I am not sure."

Hermione added, "At the least if Voldemort is working on this attack then he won't be hurting as many other people for a while. That could a side benefit."

Harry continued, "Maybe it is time we tried to go on some sort of offensive. When Dumbledore told me the background on Riddle it helped me understand who is. What I am thinking is that maybe the rest of the world should know who he is. Luna, would your dad be willing to publish some articles on the Real Tom Riddle. Maybe they could dig up any actual records in the muggle or magical world. His pure blood mania can be blunted if his followers realize he is an half blood."

Ginny added, "I know Harry that you do not like to be in the public but maybe they can do another story on you, also. The public needs to starting fighting back and that they need a bit of a hero to give them hope."

Luna answered, "I think my dad would be very willing. That first interview you gave helped the paper considerably. The paper could do articles on the other deatheaters also. It is time the public saw who the real enemies are. Maybe the paper can do some expose' on the corruption on people in the ministry to see if that would put some force to get their act together. Neville and I can head up that angle"

Harry replied, "That sounds good and I think it can be helpful as one avenue of the fight. Before anything with the ministry is done, I want to at least have a conversation with the Minster. I asked Ron's dad to see about having some time just to sit and talk with the minister about me and where things in general stand. That leaves us or me in particular with the burden."

Ron asked, "If this is a war than we need top know and understand what resources we have and what resources Voldemort has. Then we can make plans that will help us win."

Harry answered, "Okay, then let's list them out."

Ron continued and said, " Voldemort has deatheaters, dementors, giants and werewolves. He has used inferri in the past or people who have been subject to the imperious curse. He uses lots of dark magic both know and unknown. He must have hidden locations to meet and work from. I guess we could assume he has access to lots of money to fund his operations. So how can we limit and block these."

Hermione answered, "The giants can be approached by either Hagrid or Gawp. Is there a way to determine if a person has been overcome by the imperious curse?"

Neville asked, "The werewolves are almost driven into Voldemort's camp since they have no place in our society for those like Professor Lupin."

Harry commented, "Professor Lupin has tried to work with others like him but he has nothing positive to offer them. As for what the side of light has. We start with us. We have the Order of the Phoenix. If the ministry could be changed that would be a large help. The goblins are facing the same danger but would they help humans? There are also other magical creatures like centaurs or unicorns that may have help."

Ginny said, "If we are going to be fighting these battles more directly then we need to do some training. We need physical training as much as offensive and defensive duel training. When we got caught in the ministry of magic it was easy to get out of breath.

Harry asked, "Maybe Professor Lupin or Tonks can give us training for dueling but we can set up our own endurance training. It is not that I want to fill the summer days up with activities but if it means being able to survive then it is worth it.

Ginny continued, "Then I think we do physical conditioning in the morning leaving the afternoons for magical training."

The conversation turned to more general unimportant stuff as they finished up the picnic lunch. Harry broke up the meeting by saying, "I think I would like to be spend some time with my significant other." He grabbed Ginny's hand and walked her away as they went back to the burrow. After they left he continued, "I have to admit, that talking about these problems is helping me deal with them."

Ginny answered, "That was friends and family are for."

At the moment they saw Remus come out of the burrow. He looked over at the couple and said, "How's the famous pair. I hate to warn you but your betrothal will be in the newspaper tomorrow. There was no way to hide the public record. I also scheduled an appointment with Gringotts tomorrow afternoon to go over your finances. I stopped by and talked to Mr. Weasley and he said that the Minster was eager to at least have a conversation with you and that he would make room to do that morrow morning. So now that that is settled what are you to love birds up too. This only caused both of them to blush.

Ginny replied, "For your information, it appears we both have to be more careful than normal with our love."

Remus answered, "Molly told me a bit about that when I came through the house. I am proud of the way you are both handling the situation. And Harry, your parents would be extremely pleased with how you are growing into a young man especially with this unique wrinkle to your life."

Harry replied, "Thanks, it is good to here that coming from one of their best friends. I have been learning a bit in the last few days to not keep all my problems bottled up. This is just an idea but if my relatives are not home yet, could you take Ginny and me over to Privet drive. I think she has the right to know about my life over there, especially now with this soul bond."

"We could do that if you really wanted to but let do a bit of prep work to make sure it is safe," he answered and turned back into the house.

An hour later the three of them had flooed of to Miss Figs house and set out down the road. Harry pointed out the park were he tended to hang out and then the street alley were the dementors had attacked. At that he said, "It is time people know about the Umbridge woman and all the trouble she caused. That could be another article that Luna's dad could do."

Ginny smiled and said, "It is about time some scores were settled."

As they approached the house Harry could feel a nervous pressure build inside. All the times in the house he could remember were filled with pressure and hate directed at him. Remus opened the door with the careful wave of his wand. He began the tour showing them first the door of the cupboard under the stairs.

Ginny exclaimed, "It is true, concerning the rumors about you being under the stairs. How could they do that."

Remus commented, "Your parents would be very upset out how her own sister treated you"

He showed them the Living room and then the Dining room and recounted the story of him accidentally blowing up his Aunt Marge. He took them upstairs and showed them his small room. It wasn't much to look at since it had only old furniture and some broken toys that belonged to Dudley. It seemed the room not been touched since he was here last summer since a layer of dust covered everything. Since anything important of Harry's was kept in his truck, there was only some scrap paper left on the desk and some old clothes from Dudley left in the closet.

Harry commented, "I thought it important that Ginny have a clearer few of my life. I am just glad that hopefully after two more weeks I will be gone from this place for good. I want to find a way to at least not fight with my relatives during this last visit. Maybe I can offer to pay for room and board."

Remus could only angrily comment, "Your relatives should be totally ashamed at what they had done. If I had know this actual situation, I would have taken you after your third year to keep out this house. It is hard to understand that there was no other way to protect other than your aunt's blood."

The three of them then left not leaving a trace of their visit. Harry could only hope that the remaining two weeks that he was going to have to spend there could be half way decent for a change.

When they got back to the burrow they found Ron and Hermione in the kitchen with Molly. Ginny rushed over to her mother and shouted, "You were always right, mother, about your fear of Harry's treatment at his relatives.

Remus added, "I still do not see how Dumbledore could not find another way to protect Harry. One would have to make an effort to be that mean to their own nephew from what I saw and didn't see at the house.

Molly came over and gave Harry a hug and said, "I do not think anyone would blame you for not going back this summer."

Harry answered, "I made a promise to Dumbledore to go back for a short while and I plan to do that."

Remus then added, "Little do your relatives know what danger they are in when you leave. They were in danger before you were put on their doorstep. Voldemort's followers would have attacked them just because they were your relatives in revenge after Voldemort died the first time. This blood magic gave them as much protection as it gave you. When you leave that goes away. I do not think they realize that. I will have to talk to them about that so that they can take their own safety precautions.

Harry then remembered and said, "We were wondering if you or Tonks would have time to give us training this summer with dueling. We were hoping to spend time in the afternoons developing are skills since we are going to be involved more and more.

Remus said, "I'll see what we can do. Since the order has guards it wouldn't hurt if one of us used the time more productively to do training. I will talk to the order about it.

Later that evening as they had finished dinner Harry reluctantly brought up the dream he had had the night before. Harry said, "Last night I had a bit of nightmare in which Voldemort is planning a major attack on Bill and Fluer's wedding. He wants to wipe out your family and the Order in one battle now that Dumbledore is gone."

Mr. Weasley eyes broaden in shock and asked, "Are you sure Harry?" Could he be trying to mislead you?"

Harry replied, "This dream was different. He was not trying to taunt me nor was it directed toward me. It was like I was spying on one of his planning meetings."

Mr. Weasley continued, "Thank you for telling us. We will have to figure what we can do. We may want to mention this to the Minister tomorrow when you have the meeting. Who would you like to go with you? Remus can meet up with us and we have some lunch before you take care of your banking. Bill was released from Madam Pomphrey's care today."

Harry answered, "I think it will be me and I think I will take Ginny. I am not expecting any decision or agreements to be made but just a conversation so that we are on the same page. I was wondering since Bill works at Gringotts if he could come along when I have to deal with my finances. I have to admit that I have no idea what I am getting into."

When seven O'clock came Dobby popped in and the four them went into the living room to talk to Dobby.

Harry open the conversation and said, I remembered back at the end of my second year when you got your freedom that you had been able to blast Lucious Malfoy when he had threatened me. What I am curious about is how much power elves have. I am thinking of maybe buying some elves and using them to protect the people that I care about."

Dobby would be happy to stand by the great Harry Potter and act as his protector."

Harry continued, "I know you have always been helpful to me and I appreciate that. But my friends and family do not have any help. I do not know how much money I have in order to be able to do this. I would give cloths to these elves if that would help but that might just upset them. I am also wondering how much power elves actually have.

Dobby answered, "Elves have great power to take care of the people to whose family they belong to but elf magic is also bound and controlled due to the enslavement placed upon elves many, many years ago.

Harry asked, "Does that mean that since you are free Dobby that you have more power."

Dobby answered, "The power of elves is still limited and controlled."

Harry then asked, "Is there any way to remove that control since I want to protect my friends and family as much as possible."

Dobby continued, "I do not know the deep secrets of the elves but I can talk to our leaders. They may have an answer."

Harry then said, "I would appreciate it, Dobby, if you could find about these limits and if there is anything that can be done. Thank you for stopping by tonight." With that Dobby popped away.

Hermione then said, "I think I will add this to my research. It sounds a bit like what happened after the Goblin rebellion many years ago."


	4. Chptr 4 Money Makes the World go Around

Money makes the World Go Around 

Harry woke up early the next day and prepared himself for what he would talk to the minister about. He had quiet a bit too tall him and wanted to be able to be as pleasant as possible. Mr. Weasley brought Harry up to the Minster's office and left them with Percy in the outer corridor. Percy then brought them into the Minister's office. It was filled with the finest of furniture. There was a raised area with the Minster's massive mahogany desk. The four of them sat around a small sitting area, which was in front of a beautiful marble fireplace.

The Minster shock Harry and Ginny's hand and offered them a comfortable chair and said, "I am hopeful that we might put past disagreements behind given the dangerous times that we all face.

Harry replied, "I am assuming that there is quiet a bit of misunderstanding on both of our sides and I thought a conversation might be better before getting into any needs or wishes from either of our sides can be brought up. I just ask that you let me have a bit of time to explain where I am coming from. To do this I should give you the story of my life and experiences.

The minister than said, "Please begin, I am ready to listen"

Harry began and discussed the limited memories of his early life and the death of his parents. He continued with the memories of life at the Dursley's prior to learning the truth of his parent's death when his letter from Hogwarts arrived and how Hagrid had finally tracked him down. He then continued into detail of each school year he had experienced. He explained how Voldemort had tried to come back by going after the sorcerer's stone. He explained how the Malfoy's with Riddle's diary had targeted Ginny. He explained the adventures of finding out the innocence of Sirius including the use of the time turner that Hermione had used that year. He went into detail of all that went on during the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He went into fine detail of the rebirth of Voldemort and named each and every death eater that had shown up and how they were called by use of the mark on their arm. He explained how afterwards Dumbledore at that time had made his efforts to fight against the return of Voldemort, which was blocked by the former Minster. He then carefully went over his fifth year at Hogwarts starting with the attack of the Dementors and how Umbridge had abused her powers to try to get Dumbledore out. He was careful to show his scared hand and the threat she made to use the Crutatious cruse on him as she tried to find out about Sirius. He also mentioned her admission of being the one who had sent out the dementors. He then explained his sixth year and mentioned the special classes that involved learning the history of Tom Riddle's Life. He left out the issue of the Horcrux but ended by saying that Dumbledore had left him a secret project that was working on undermining Voldemort. He also disclosed the first part of the prophecy, which Voldemort had heard and how it had led him to try to kill Harry when he was only a baby.

After Harry had finished, the Minister asked, "May I assume that you know the full prophecy."

Harry answered, "Yes, it was made to Dumbledore and he told me after the events in the ministry a year ago. But I feel it is important that it be kept a secret at least for the time being."

The Minster then asked, "May I also assume that it probably says that you are the only one to be able to get rid of Voldemort. That the rumors of you being the chosen one are true"

Harry answered, "I will nether confirm nor deny anything concerning the prophecy and you are free to come to your own conclusion."

Both the Minster and Percy looked tired and worn out having heard the full story Harry's life. It had taken the whole morning at it was now time for lunch. The minister continued and said, "I would like to say that first I believe what you have told to us. I think I will need some time to understand all that I have heard. I also understand why you are Dumbledore's man through and through."

Ginny and Harry got up and the Minster and Percy shook their hands and wished a good day. Harry and Ginny went down to the ministry atrium and met with Remus and Bill. They went over to the leaky cauldron and had a quick lunch and headed on over to Gringotts.

During lunch Harry asked Bill, "I may be in need for some expert curse breakers."

Bill answered, "I would be happy to help and I could arrange for some co-workers from Gringotts if the need arises for more help."

Bill then them up to the trust services desk and said, "Harry Potter is here is discuss his estates."

The goblin receptionist looked down on a schedule and said, "Your meetings seems to be scheduled in the third floor executive conference room. That is definitely can't be right. Let me check on that. The goblin walked back behind into the offices.

Bill asked, "That is odd. Humans are rarely allowed on the third floor. Not even the minister's goblin relation officer gets to go there. They always meet on the second floor."

Harry could only wonder since he had no idea.

Remus said, "When I asked for an appointment yesterday it caused a bit of confusion for a while but some executive Goblin by the name of Gritton finally came and got things set up.

Bill exclaimed, "Gritton is a senior executive. Even as a bank employee I could never get to even talk to an executive like that. That is strange."

The receptionists came back and said, "It seems to be correct. Please go to the stairs. The guard there will take you on up. They are expecting you."

The three of them walked over to the stairs and Harry asked the guard, " I am Harry potter and I was told I need to go to the conference room on the third floor."

The guard answered, "I can take you and Ginny on up but I must make sure that you want your companions to come with you.

Harry answered, "Yes, Remus was my Dad's best friend and Bill is Ginny's brother and I might need his help with my finances."

The guard then said, "Very well, please follow me up."

After go up two flights of stairs they came across two more guards standing in front of the biggest and most ornate doors Harry had ever seen. The guard said to the two new guards, "Harry Potter and company for his appointment." The guards opened the large doors and they were led down the hall and then the guard knocked on the conference room door. From what could be seen of the third floor, the goblins had spent a fortune in decorating such that it made the public first floor of the bank look poor and worn out. A sound was heard from inside and the guard opened the door and led them in. Sitting at the conference table were two goblins dressed in the finest of clothes. The four of them quietly sat down at the seats that were offered to them.

The man on the left started and said, "I am Gritton and it is a pleasure to meet you Harry Potter. I am the senior executive in charge of trust accounts. I have been managing both the Potter and Black estates for some time. Let me introduce you to the Chairman and President of Gringotts, Gorgock. Before we go any further, I can understand that given the betrothal between your and Ginny Weasley that it is good that she is here. On the other hand I must caution against including any other people. I have heard that Ginny's brother Bill is an excellent employee but your financials are kept in the strictness of confidences at this bank. As for Remus we understand he is a family friend and do not wish to insult him but the Potter family finances are special."

Harry answered, "I guess I appreciate the concern but since I do not know much about finances I thought it best to include some help. I wish for both of them to be here to help me since it could be the estates might be large if I may guess."

Gaprock continued, "It is of course your decision to make but I will require a wizards oath that the information that we go over today is to be kept in the strictness of confidence." He then had Bill and Remus each swear on oath on their wands that caused a strange orange swirl of light to surround them.

Then lets us begin Gritton continued, "May I first congratulate on your betrothal to Ginny Weasley. As a result of that we can give complete access to your gold since we now considered you to be of age due to the betrothal. We will also be giving her access to all your accounts unless you wish to object.

Harry answered while given her hand a squeeze, "I have no objection."

He continued, " As far as the Goblins are concerned you have come into your inheritance even though you are not yet seventeen. You will be given full control of non-goblin assets when you turn Seventeen and will need to come in at that time to sign the paper work. If you have immediate needs then I can make any changes that you want and seem reasonable."

Let's start with the Black Family Estate. You were named sole beneficiary and heir except for some minor bequests. Since Sirius was unjustly imprisoned all those years he was never able to spend much of the income. These are the keys to the Black family vaults at vaults number six and seven. The vaults are currently stuffed with gold due the earnings from the investments since Sirius was unable to spend any of the money while in prison. You may be interested to note that since he was never legally convicted we were able to arrange the purchase of the firebolt while he was in hiding. In this folder is a listing of the vault contents as well as properties and other investments that you can read through at your leisure. You will see that it is large estate. In fact it is the second largest estate that we manage. You have already have taken possession of Grimmauld place since it was his personal residence. There is also Black Manor in the South of England as well as secret resort hide away in the Bermuda triangle that come with a total of five elves." He then handed the folder to Harry that contained the crest for the House of Black. He continued and said, "You also inherit the title of Lord Black, since they are one of the oldest wizard families in Great Britain, which gives you some political influence as well a permanent seat in the Wizengamont."

Bill leaned over and whispered to Harry, "I had a feeling this would be coming to you. The Black House, since the death of Sirius's father, has been out of the political scene. It will give you much needed political influence that can used to your advantage especially with the minister."

Ginny leaned over to Harry and said, "Did you expect anything like this?"

Harry was completely dumfounded at this and could only say, "No I knew nothing Ginny, please continue Gritton."

Gritton continued, "The Potter estate is a bit more complicated. It is for that matter why our Chairman and President is present for this meeting. Let me first state that as the sole Potter heir you also have the Title of Lord Potter. That means you have a second permanent seat in the Wizengamont. This has not happened in many years. Your also have a couple of houses. There is the Potter mansion in north England and a small castle in Switzerland. All other properties and investments are in this folder. You may find it interesting to note that you hold a controlling interest in Grunnings where you uncle works. It seems your parents made that investment before they had been killed. It was the original intent to give that as a gift to your Aunt. But it seems your parents were treated rudely at your Aunt and Uncle's Wedding. When they refused to attend your Parents wedding then the issue was dropped." He handed Harry another folder with the Potter family Crest on top. Now the Potter family vaults do not have a key but are accessed with magic. They are on the right side in the sub basements of Gringotts.

Bill exclaimed at his discovery, "But only members of the Gringotts family as shareholders have vaults down there."

Gritton continued, "That is true, but you see there is a bit of story that needs to told. The Potter family has also been one of the leading families that have fought for the light. That is why the family has remained so small. Many fought in the last war against Grindelwald and died. But many years ago even before the Goblin revolution the Potter family was known for its inclusion and welcome of all magical kinds. The Potters were instrumental in the cease-fire negotiations between the Goblins and humans during the Goblin revolution. They did not discriminate between humans, elves or goblins or other creatures. It was years before the revolution that the Potter family helped found the Gringott Mercantile trading company as an effort to help economic growth and cooperation. That holding company, while owner of other minor assets, founded the Gringotts bank some years later. That same legal entity even today is the owner of Gringotts."

This made Harry practically faint to realize that he owned part of Gringotts. He asked with a shaking voice, "How much of the holding company do the Potters own."

Gritton continued, "It has always been an equal partnership. Your family has always had a fifty percent stake"

Bill, Ginny and Remus where frozen in shock at this revelation.

Remus cautiously commented, "It always seemed a bit of a secret where the Potter family held its wealth. Now I can understand why."

It was at this point that Gorgock entered the conversation and said, "It has been almost sixteen years since your parents death. We have held in trust your family's ownership hopefully to your satisfaction. But now as you become of age you will want to take up your rightful involvement at the bank. The board of governors has seven members. The Gringott family appoints three. The Potter Family appoints three. The Chairmanship is agreed upon and usually has alternated between a Potter and a Gringott every seven years. You are entitled to appoint the three members at your earliest convenience. These members may at there own discretion audit any Gringotts records. We hope you will find that we have been faithful in keeping your trust. Since it has been held in trust all these years there is also a large amount of accumulated earnings from the bank as well as other investments. We have invested some of this income but it needs a more active looking at."

Harry heard himself say, "If the seats need to be filled then I guess it will be me and I think I will appoint Remus and Bill to the other seats for the time being. I am sure Bill will diligently look after the interests that will belong to his sister in the future.

Gorgock answered, "That will be very good and you are free to change your appointments at any time. I wish to offer a welcome and congratulation to Remus and Bill as new board members. To maintain the Potter family privacy I think we can say that Remus is the new goblin liaison officer to the Werewolves and Bill will receive a promotion to vice-president in charge of special trust services. That will give you a cover for your involvement with the bank." You can stay here and look through your other paper work. If you wish you can have personal offices on this floor. The fireplace on this floor can be set up so that you can floo directly here. The Potters normally kept at least one office to handle any necessary work from. The next board meeting is in September. We send out monthly financial reports on magically produced paper so that only authorized people can read them. Let me say it is good to have the Potter family involved once again. We are concerned however given the state of war that exists and the personal danger you face. As a matter of your personal business we need to find a place to put the considerable amount of earnings that have been accumulated all these years. There are a few opportunities that may be good investments."

Harry continued, "Please continue with the management of the estates. Please send any information to the three of us and we can review that and come to a decision."

Gorgock then asked, " If I may inquire is there any truth that you Harry Potter are as they say the 'chosen-one'?"

Being brought back to the reality of his actual life he gloomily answered, "Let me just say that it is basically true."

Gorgock answered, "I am sorry such a burden has been placed on you and I am concerned for you. Given the close relation that the Gringotts family has had with the Potters is there any way that we can help. I cannot speak for all Goblins but given your confirmation you have just given me, I will raise this issue at the next meeting of the Goblin council. The Goblins are reluctant to give any open support to the ministry given our past difficult history, and have not given a formal answer to the entreaties of Voldemort for our support. I will leave you with Gritton to help you with your paper work and any other issues you may have. Gorgock left the room with four completely astonished people

Remus could only mutter, "I had no idea Harry. I knew that Black family had a lot of old wealth. I never knew where the Potter family had its income or assets. They never spent it lavishly or flaunted it. I thank you for trust and will do my best in looking out for your interests.

Bill commented, "Well, Potter it is said that you have had adventurous life but this beats all. It is beyond my wildest dreams to be Board member of the Gringotts bank." He then looked over at his sister who appeared to have fainted.

Harry woke up out of his daze and said, "Ginny, Ginny are you all right."

She gave a startle shake as she woke up, "Oh, Harry I do not know what to say."

Harry replied, "That's okay I do not know what to say either but know this that I still love you."

Ginny than said, "I may have had a crush on the boy who lived but I fell in love with Harry, just Harry, I want you to remember that. I do not need a Lord Potter, Lord Black or especially an owner of Gringotts. I just want a simple life with you as normal everyday Harry Potter."

Harry answered, "You did say you would help me with the burdens I face. This is just another one"

Harry then turned to Gritton and asked, "Now that money does not seem to be problem, I was thinking about buying some elves so that I may use them to protect family and friends. Could you help me do that?"

Gritton answered, "There are many houses that have put elves on the market given the difficulties of this present time and the deaths that have occurred. I am sure we can find some bargains."

Harry answered, "I do want to buy some elves to protect help protect my friends and family but I will not take advantage of the sufferings of other families. If I buy an elf I will pay a fair value. I want one for each Weasley including Percy. I want one also for Hermione her parents, Remus, Tonks, Luna and Neville for starters. My primary concern is safety. The second need is that I asked Bill to help me with some curse breaking work and he said he probably could arrange to get some goblins that might be able to help."

Gritton answered, "I think you should talk to Gaprock who heads up that department. He will be aware of our special relationship and would be eager to supply any personal services you might need."

Harry then asked, "Before I go what is the easiest way to get spending money."

Gritton answered, "So that you do not have to come to the bank all the time we will provide you with a money pouch. It is magical and will provide you with either galleons or pounds to spend in whatever amount you need. It will also have a credit card that can be used in muggle shops. I will have two of them prepared for you and Ginny. They should be ready in half an hour. I will leave them at the front desk."

The four of them wandered down to the second floor and over to the department of curse breaker. They were ushered into Gaprock office. Gaprock greeted them, "It is a pleasure to have a Potter once again involved with the back. How may I be of assistant?"

Harry answered, "I need some help in dealing some very evil objects that were made with dark magic by Voldemort."

Gaprock replied, "If I may be blunt, would it be safe to assume that Voldemort has made use of one or more Horcruxes."

Harry answered in shock but continued, "Yes, that is true Voldemort appears to have made six of them. Two have already been destroyed. We have two more that we need help to destroy but still have to find the other two items. I also plan to revisit the chamber of secrets under Hogwarts and could use some help in doing a complete search." He spent some time explaining how Tom Riddle had opened the chamber fifty years ago. He then explained the events when Ginny had been forced down to the chamber and Ron and Harry and had rescued her."

The goblin's eyes began to shine on hearing of the battle of the Basilisk and then asked, "Would it be safe to assume the basilisk is still there. How big was it. Would you have any idea how old it was by any chance.

Harry surprisingly answered, "I would assume it is there since nobody else knows how to get there and you have to speak parseltongue to open the doors. The animal was sixty to seventy feet long and would seem to have lived there for ages"

Gaprock continued, "It is a side issue but basilisk meat is a rare and expensive delicacy to goblins. The bones and fangs are also valuable for the apothecary while the skin can be used in armor that is better than dragon skin.

Harry replied, "It has been there over four years so it has probably rotted away."

The goblins continued, "It would take a lot longer to decay with any damage. The meat itself has to take at least seven years to cure before it can eaten because of the venom of the beast. The venom in the fangs and glands would keep for an even longer time. The venom may be helpful in destroying a Horcrux as it helped destroy the diary"

Harry said, "Well, if you are willing to assist I would more than happy to let you have the meat."

The goblins continued, "That is extremely generous offer, we are more than happy to assist the Potter family. When would you be making this adventure and I will arrange the best goblins I can get."

Harry answered, " I am thinking around mid July to make the journey. I need to arrange the excursion with the Headmistress of Hogwarts and my friends. This will have to wait until I have spent the two weeks with my aunt and uncle. During that time I will make the final arrangements." As the four of them then left the bank they meet with Fluer as she came off her shift. They all flooed back to the borrow just in time for dinner.

As they entered the burrow Molly asked, How'd things go." The response she got was dead silence since no one knew how to answer the question. Arthur had gotten home early and was sitting in the Living room looking at some muggle contraption. He came into the kitchen and greeted all of them.

Harry finally said, "can we have dinner first before we tell you about today's adventure." He still did not know how much he wanted to disclose concerning his new found financial resources. Would it upset Ron who tended at times to have jealousy? Ginny could only give him a bit of smile not knowing how to deal this.

Molly added, "Ron and Hermione went over to her parents for dinner tonight."

Arthur interjected into the silence, "I think I can say that Harry's conversation with the Minster must have had some sort of impact. By late today the amount of memos and activity coming out his office seemed to be a flood. The aurorers office even called in people who had the day off. Whatever is going on is not being disclosed.

As dinner finished Harry finally got up the courage to at least disclose a little of what had happened that day. Harry said, I am hopeful that now that the Minster has a more in depth knowledge of my life he may being willing to work with the Order or me. I will await his reply before knowing anything further. As for the trip to the bank, I am a bit upset that for my whole life I have had to live at the Dursley's as if I was a pauper. The afternoon's meeting confirmed that not only is the black estate large but the Potter estate is significant. As the parents of Ginny I suppose you have a right to know. Since Fluer is almost family and Bill's involvement will become important than I had thought at first it is right to just disclose the whole story. After first having the three of them swear the wizards oath of secrecy he disclosed his ownership in Gringotts. There were three more completely dumfounded people.

Harry continued, "This all needs to be kept with the utmost of secrecy. The financial resources for this summer adventures will not be an issue. As a result of having both estates, the bank is promoting Bill to help assist me and well as hiring Remus as well on the public side but I have appointed them as board members to care for my interests. One unexpected note is that the Gringotts goblins at least are willing to provide me with political support. They may be able to sway the general goblin population as well as the goblin high council. With that maybe we can push the ministry to do even more changes. The bank also has resources with curse breaking that can assist this summer's project.

Mr. and Mrs. were both without words for a moment until Mr. Weasley asked, "I thought you had just your one vault from your parents. I know the black estate was large but the Potter family has always been secretive even though they have never had money issues. Now we can understand why."

Harry continued, "I also seem to own five or six houses around the world to say the least. It will take some time and effort to still go through all the details. But it is more important to make progress on this summer's special project. I may take the two weeks while at the Dursley's to look at my finances in more detail. "

Harry then got up and asked Ginny, "Let's go for a walk." After they had left the kitchen, the remaining four erupted with questions at one another.

Harry said to Ginny, "First I think I want to spend a day to get myself some of my own clothes both muggle and wizard stores. Do you, Ginny, want to go on a shopping spree to spend some of our money."

Ginny answered. "Now, Harry, is that how you plan to sweep me off my feet by taking me on shopping trips."

Harry answered, "No, but since I am not a pauper anymore I thought that I could afford some of my own clothes. We also should go back to the bank and look at the various vaults for anything that may be useful since I have no idea what is in there."

Meanwhile in the house Bill finally broke in and said, "I am surprised at how well Harry is handling today's news. He is so still so young to face so many burdens. His two weeks at the Dursley's might just give him a chance to digest all of this if they leave him alone. I think he can find strength in Ginny as well."

Harry spent the night tossing and turning as his life once again had been turned upside down and inside out. It was after midnight when He a heard a soft voice in his head say, "You need your sleep Harry. We can talk more about it latter."

He felt a rush or peace come over him and said, "Thanks Ginny."

There conversation was interrupted as Harry's scar began to prickle again," He could feel the pressure of somewhere someone searching and poking to find his mind but never able to find him. As the pressure left Harry followed the pressure again with his own mind and found himself seeing a dark hall filled with death eaters.

He asked himself, "Ginny are you still here. Can you see what I see"

She answered, "Yes I am Harry. I think he can't find you since how can I say it. I think I am protecting you from him with my love and he can't get through or understand love.

Voldemort continued his lecture to his followers, "It seems my friend, Harry, will be unavailable tonight. Therefore let's get on with our plans. Tomorrow night at nine I want the attack on the three towns to begin.

Harry felt himself pull away from the scene and said, "Tomorrow morning we will need to do something."

Ginny answered, "He is trying to threaten the wizard world. Let's put the bad news aside for the moment now why don't we go to a Valentines Day ball."

Harry asked, "What Valentine's day ball."

Ginny giggled and said, "It is my dream and I want to go with you to a Valentine's day ball. Come along, you need time away from all your worries."

Harry answered, "These dreams of yours are a pleasure to attend. Are you trying to get my attentions or seduce me?

Ginny laughed and said, "Well I do not know if seducing you is allowed but I am trying to get your attention."

Harry said, "Thanks Gin, I need these breaks." Harry felt as another goods nights sleep overcame him.

Harry awoke pleasantly refreshed from his dreams with Ginny until he remembered the dangers they would face this day. He cleaned himself up and got dressed in his old hand me down clothes. Today he needed to get some new clothes. He went down tot he kitchen. Arthur and Ginny were sitting at the table while Molly was preparing breakfast.

Harry said, "Good morning"

They all answered, "Good morning"

Molly put an empty plate in front of him and offered him the tray of bacon and sausage. Harry picked a couple of pieces. He knew there was no time to waste and looked over at Ginny who gave him a nod a smile of encouragement.

Harry said, "I unfortunately have some more bad news. It seems Voldemort is planning to attack three villages tonight at 9:00. Do you think the ministry can send Aurors to the three villages," He asked Mr. Weasley.

Arthur answered, "I will tell the Order and notify the ministry." He walked out the kitchen door and popped away.

Harry thought and said, "I still want to due some personal shopping if possible. Then I want to visit the vaults at Gringotts."

Ron had finally gotten up and was starting his breakfast.

When he saw Harry he asked, "Are you already working this morning or what?"

Harry answered, I had another dream and had to give some warnings."

Ron answered, "I think you really need a vacation. You have been going none stop since summer started."

Harry laughed, "I wish I could take your advice but I can't seem to get out of all the activity."

Molly interrupted and said, "I think Tonks and Remus will be here in awhile if you want to do some shopping."

Harry continued, "Well since I have done my work for the day, I think Ginny and I will go do some shopping.

Ron pulled out a bag. He started handing out mirrors to Harry, Ginny and his mother, He answered, "Sure thing, I go over this morning. Hermione made these mirrors based on the ones you got from Sirius. She thought we needed a way to stay in touch."

Harry replied, "That will help but until this evening I want to spend some time being a normal person by doing some shopping since my wardrobe is an absolute disaster."

At nine O'clock both Remus and Tonks tumbled out of the fireplace Tonks was the first to speak and said very sarcastically, "It is not everyday that I am ordered as an auror to accompany my boyfriend so that two young people can go shopping. I guess I will survive." She then handed Harry a sealed letter. He saw that it was from the Minster and tore it open. It said,

To Harry Potter,

I wish to thank you for the warning about the attacks. I am setting up teams to try to trap those involved in these attacks. I hope that you can stay away from these events

As for underage use of magic, I am giving an emergency exception to you and Ginny and your friends. If Ginny wants apparation lessons they will be provided at the ministry.

Sincerely

Rufus Scrimgeour

Minister of Magic

Harry thought this was at least an improvement. But first there was shopping to do so he said, "Let's go shopping. We can worry about this latter. Remus and Tonks with Harry and Ginny flooed to the Leaky Cauldron. They stopped by Madam Malkin's for new everyday robes, dress robes and a set of heavy-duty work robes for both Harry and Ginny. Tonks even insisted that Remus buy himself a couple of robes since he had his new job. After being measured and fitted they asked to have the clothes delivered. They then proceeded through he Leaky Cauldron and entered muggle London. There was a ministry car waiting to take them to the nearest muggle mall. Harry and Ginny were amazed at the amount of goods available and all the different stores. They had lunch in the food court and continued shopping until mid afternoon. After a short trip back to the Leaky Cauldron they flooed back to the burrow. Harry took his stuff up into his room and thought to rest a bit on his bed but fell asleep immediately not knowing how tired he could be from a shopping trip. Ginny had gone up the stairs a bit later and found Harry asleep on his bed. She went over and set on the edge of the bed and just held his hand.

She thought, " There is no telling how tired he might be from all the recent events. She was only beginning to realize how complicated and troubled Harry's life was. She knew her family had at least taken one vacation during the trip to Egypt before her second year. Harry had never had a vacation away from home. Well, Harry had never really had a place to call home either. No wonder Harry had trouble leaning on and accepting help from people. To think that a person coming from such circumstances could still care for others let alone know what love was."

Her thoughts were broken when Molly had come up the stairs and poked her head and said, "Is everything okay, Ginny?"

Ginny answered, "I think he is just exhausted from the past few weeks. He didn't even start to unpack. I am only now starting to see have much stress and pressure he has been under. Mom, do want to know about his life at the Dursley's? I and Remus both saw the cupboard under the stairs they had kept him in for ten years." Ginny then explained about the Dursley household, the one small room filled with broken down furniture. She said, "They had no pictures of Harry. Harry had no really personal items in the room except hand me down clothes left in small pile in the closet. We may not have much stuff but you can tell that all of us live in this house. You couldn't tell that Harry had really lived there. Was it really necessary for Harry to have spent his life in such an environment? Why should Harry even go back?" The last bit was said in a whimper.

Molly merely replied, "It was not a nice place but I guess it kept Harry safe from danger. Harry is an incredible person to turn out the way he has given what he has been through."

After Molly had gone back downstairs Ginny quietly unpacked all of his purchases and sorted out his truck getting rid of the hand me clothes and old robes. She gave the truck a "scourgify" to clean it and carefully packed away his new stuff. He had few personal items. He had his broomstick, the broomstick care kit, the invisibility cloak, and one photo album and old school books. The lack of personal stuff or knick-knacks confirmed the hard life he had had. She gave him a quick peck on his check before heading downstairs to get some fresh air. She felt amazed that Harry had come so far with their relationship.

Harry woke up around seven O'clock as the smell of dinner made it way upstairs. He hadn't realized how tired he was. We rubbed his eyes and wandered downstairs. Sitting around the table were Arthur, Molly, Fred, George, Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

Molly gave him one look as he came into the kitchen and said, "You seemed to need a rest. We kept dinner warm for you."

Harry nodded and said, "I didn't realize how tired I was."

Arthur responded, "There is really no reason for to go anywhere tonight. There are a lot of resources being deployed tonight given the warning you were able to provide."

Harry for once couldn't agree more.


	5. Chapter 5 Answers to Secrets

Answers to Various Secrets 

That night Harry's sleep was once again disturbed as a wave of anger swept through his dreams. But he felt Ginny's presence block the assault but he still heard and saw as Voldemort was angrily pacing in his chamber demanding answers from his death eaters.

He said, "What happened tonight? Why are there no captives?"

Lucious bowed carefully and answered, "It seems the order or the ministry was aware of our plans. They were able to capture the members that we were training."

Voldemort answered, "There must be a spy amongst us. If Snape had come back I would think it was him but he has disappeared completely. I do not forgive easily those who fail me." He then casually cast the crucio curse on those before him.

Harry and Ginny took another date afterward in their dreams. Harry was startled awake when there was a pop in his room and turned and saw Dobby who looked worried and upset.

Dobby said, "I am sorry to disturb you this morning, Harry Potter, but I do not know what to do."

Harry asked, "What is wrong, I am sure it is not your fault."

Dobby answered, "I do not know how to say this but it seems Dumbledore has placed some visitors in your house. They are not getting along with all your elves. And the picture of the former mistress is causing a raucous that will not end."

Harry asked, "Can't Remus sort it out?"

Dobby answered, "Remus is unhappy with the situation and suggested since it actual your house that only you would be able to sort it out.

Harry replied, "Let me get myself together and I will go over there shortly." Dobby then popped out of the room. Harry wandered done one flight of stairs and knocked on Ginny's door.

Ginny replied sleepily, "Come in."

Harry poked his head in and said, "Sorry to disturb you but there seems to be some problems at Grimmauld place this morning. I was going to floo over there and sort things out. I hope to back shortly for breakfast and thought someone should know before I go."

Ginny grumbled but smiled mischievously, "I'll see you later. I was having a nice dream about you before you woke me up." Harry gave her a wink back.

Harry quickly flooed over to Grimmauld place landing in the drawing room and heard arguing in the Dining room. He walked in and stepped back in shock and pulled out his wand. He exclaimed, "What in the name of tarnations are you doing here." Sitting at the table with Remus was Snape, Draco and his Mother. They were trying to force the elves to prepare them breakfast but the elves would not listen.

Remus quickly stood and said, "Before you get the wrong idea, it was Dumbledore's idea to let Draco and his mother hide here if the need arose. As for Snape he is seeking sanctuary. They surrendered their wands when they came to the house."

Harry angrily answered, "All three belong in Azkaban with Draco's father for what they all have done and caused. How did they get in to begin with?"

Dobby came up to Harry and softly said, "Before I started to work for you, Dumbledore made me promise to let them come if they wanted to hide. He gave me a paper so that they could know the address. Snape also came with them at that time. I am sorry if I have disobeyed your wishes Harry Potter, I am so very sorry."

Harry reached down and touched his Dobby's shoulder and said, "It is not your fault. You have done nothing wrong. Harry continued, "I still do not know why you three are here?"

Draco entered the conversation and said, "After I left the school, Snape explained how that even with Dumbledore dead, The dark lord was going to kill me and my mom even if we went back to him. I had no choice but to seek refuge. Snape brought us here. Why do you care if we are here."

Harry angrily answered, "I happen to own this house. I inherited it from Sirius when your sister, Narcissa, stunned him and he fell through the veil. That is why. It my choice to who stays in this house and who doesn't." He continued, "Kreacher, get over here this instance." A small pop was heard and Kreacher gave a small silent bow as Harry's anger burned for all to see. He continued, "I seem to have some unwanted visitors that are not welcome in my house. As my elf, I can order you to remove them from the premises. Is that right."

Kreacher answered, "Please do not cause me to put out theses honorable people. The Malfoy's are a pure blood family that has been always welcome in this house."

Harry answered, "That may have been true for Sirius's mother but not for me. As for Snape he is nothing but a cold-blooded murderer. The Malfoy family has been an enemy to me and my family and friends. They have never done anything to warrant a second chance. Lucious bought his way out of prison sixteen years ago probably through bribes. He tried to take the life of my Soul Mate Ginny in order to get his dark lord back. I see no reason to provide any protection or mercy."

Draco answered, "My father may have to answer for his crimes but I am not responsible for his own actions. I can only answer for what I have done. As for my mother she has done nothing. I only ask that you let her stay even if I have to leave."

That comment made Harry stop and think for one moment. It was not a standard Malfoy line.

Snape coldly answered, "Once again your dumb wit is jumping to conclusions that you know nothing about."

Harry yelled back, "I saw you with my own eyes. I was under my invisible cloak on the astronomy tower when you did the deed. You helped the other death eaters get away. What more is there to say. Can you deny the facts?"

Snape waited a moment trying to organize his thoughts before saying, "I can't prove it to you. But Dumbledore was already dying from the wound to his hand. I am assuming he was seriously weakened by whatever the two of you had been up too. I had earlier been made to swear an unbreakable vow to Dumbledore that if it kept Draco from committing murder that I would kill the target even if it turned out to be him. I think he knew that he was the target. He wanted Draco to have another chance. He also knew that if was killed at the school based on the dark lord's order then at that time a type blood protection would be placed on the school just like you have protection at your aunt and uncles. He was willing to die to help protect the school. If I did not kill him then the other deatheaters would have. From some comments that the death eaters made on the way out, I realized that the dark lord was going to kill even me if I showed up again before him. My time as serving as a double spy was gone on both sides."

Harry asked, "Remus do you believe him."

Remus answered, "Dumbledore warned me that the situation would get very dark for Snape but that I was still to trust him even if he was involved in his own death. So I think what Snape is saying is true."

Snape continued, "Harry, have you been practicing your occlumency, because if he gets into your mind even this place can be endangered."

Harry answered, "If you had tried to teach me in a way that would help I might have been able to learn occlumency but all your lessons left me with headaches and more susceptible to his probes. But I have come across another solution. It seems that with my Soul Bond with Ginny that she protects my mind and I am assuming that I protect her mind from intrusions. Voldemort has tried to attack and completely failed during recent nights."

Harry raised his voice and said, "Kreacher, I have a direct order that I want you carry out completely."

Snape, Draco and Narcissa countenance fell realizing what was coming.

Harry continued more softly, "You will stay in this house and see to it that Snape, Draco and Narcissa are (he wanted to say to toss them out)…. kept as comfortable as possible. Since you seem to like them you may care for them for the time being. The only rule I have is that they are not to leave this house. If they ever leave the house they are never to come back here. I just hope Draco that you do not waste the second chance that Dumbledore died to give you. You all may live and use the first and second floor. The third floor or above is off limits. You are not to interfere with the other elves that are staying in this house. They are not to do anything for you. Only Kreacher may serve you.

Harry turned to Draco and said, "I am as sorry for the curse that I used that injured you, I had no idea what the curse did. I wouldn't even wish my enemies to be injured that way."

Harry then went out to the hall and called for Mrs. Black and said, "It seems that Sirius took a knife to a picture at Hogwarts. I am assuming that even if the frame will not come down that I can cut out your picture. You have a choice either to start behaving in my house or you will be out of here."

The picture answered quietly "I accept your terms and thank you for giving sanctuary to those you consider to be enemies."

Harry replied, "I only did it because of Dumbledore."

Snape came out to the hall and said, "Thank you for the sanctuary."

He walked back to the drawing room and flooed to the burrow. He found everyone one up and in the middle of breakfast as he walked into the kitchen.

Molly asked, "Harry why did you have to leave so early. What is going on at Grimmauld place?"

Harry sat down and answered, "You know how that when I get involved with something it seems to get complicated. Well the situation at Grimmauld place just got complicated. When Dumbledore told me I inherited the place I offered it to him so the order could use it. I knew Remus was staying there. I even let Dobby and Winky stay there with some other elves. But what I did not know was that some fugitives have showed up. Anybody want to guess who?"

Ginny answered, "Dumbledore was going to offer sanctuary to Draco and his mother. You mentioned this happened before he was killed."

Harry responded, "You got the first part right, Draco and Narcissa came to be hide but our favorite potions professors also showed up with excuses concerning what he did to the headmaster. Remus seemed to believe him. Needless to say I have reluctantly given them sanctuary. They are not allowed to bother the other elves accept I moved Kreacher back to act as household help.

Ron asked, "What elves are you talking about."

Harry answered, "Now that I found out I have money, I have been buying elves. I will be giving them their more permanent assignments maybe later today.

Molly handed a plate with his breakfast and said, "Are you going to be going non stop this summer or can you give yourself a break. I fear that you are going to burn out with all that you end up doing."

Harry answered between bites of food, "If some more stuff is put in motion I think or at least I am hoping the situation will slow down a bit. I know I can't stop Voldemort from hurting people but if I can provide a warning I will try."

At that point a bell went off and Mrs. Weasley said, "Someone crossed the wards that is not allowed."

Mr. Weasley replied, "Don't worry, I am expecting a visitor this morning."

A few moments later there was a knock on the back door. Arthur motioned to Molly to open the door. When she did she found Percy standing awkwardly outside. She reached out and grabbed with a big hug and said, "What brings you back this morning."

Before she could continue Ron and Ginny had gotten up angrily with their wands out pointed at Percy ready to curse him. Ron said, "How dare you show you face in this house."

Arthur interrupted and said, "If you will give him a moment there is some explanations he would like to do. Please, everyone sit down."

Ginny answered, "It will take more than a little explanation to answer for what he has done to the family."

Percy barely stepped into the doorway with a downcast head. After it had quieted down he said, "I made a series of very bad choices during and after the events of the Tournament of Champions when you-know-who had come back. I got caught up in my work. I put work above family. The ministry knew that Voldemort was most likely back. I now realize that my promotion was an effort for me to keep on eye on my family and here any news on Harry. The blow up with mom and dad was unfortunately real and I am sorry for what I have said.

He continued, " But as that summer went along I was asked by Umbridge to purge a set of official records. That was not normally done. So before purging them, I looked at them to see what they were all about. I found that one contained the order that sent the dementors to attack Harry. I might be one to follow the rules to the letter of the law but I had now been asked to comment one crime to cover up another crime. I kept the record of the dementor order and sent a message about it to Dumbledore. He then contacted me a few nights later privately. He asked me to keep the record hidden and asked me to be a spy for the order. I agreed to keep an eye on what was going down at the ministry. He would have used the record I kept if you had been convicted but since you got off I could continue to be a spy. I have continued in that role even under Minster Scrimgeour until now. I had talked to dad yesterday at work since things are changing at the ministry that I should no longer need to spy."

He handed the paper to Harry and said, "Umbridge was arrested last night on a wide variety of charges. You can use that as evidence. Former Minster Fudge has also been arrested with complicity with Umbridge's actions. There are also going to be charges of bribery. Gringotts has started being real helpful in the last few days with financial records. I want to offer my own personal apologies to Harry for what the ministry has done to you over the years. I also hope that I can rejoin my family. He reached out and shook Harry's hand.

Molly responded by giving him another large hug and said, "I think having spent two years in penance for your actions is long enough. You are welcome to come back home."

Percy continued, "May I also offer congratulations to my little sister for her betrothal. Although I think it is a bit of a surprise given that you are so young, after hearing Harry's story the other day I know you could find no better man. I hope you will wait until after you both finish school before actually getting married."

Ginny answered, "It will take a bit to understand what and why you originally choose what you did but if you have been working for Dumbledore than that is a foundation to rebuild a relationship from. As for my betrothal, you need to realize that only Harry and I will decide how to proceed with our bond."

Percy said, "I do not mean to interfere but I wish to show some brotherly concern if I may. I need to get to work now so I will bid you all good day. And Harry, if the ministry can assist you in any way feel free to come to me. The Minster wants you to know that his door is always open."

After Percy had left Harry said, "I do not know how the ministry can help us other than to respond if I get any more information of up coming attacks. It will be nice to know that they are not standing in the way anymore.

Harry then asked Ron, "Is Hermione coming over today?"

Ron answered, "I think she was going to spend the day with her parents. They are very concerned for her. She has tried to give them a general idea of what goes is going in our world. She also has a lot of books that she has been gather for research so I don't think she will get bored at all."

Harry continued, "She does need time to spend with her parents but I am concerned for their safety. I am going to be implementing a solution to that this morning. You know the elves that I have been buying. I do not know how Hermione will take it back I am going to use them for protection purposes. Let's go out side and I will show you what I mean.

Ron, Ginny and Harry went out to the back yard. Harry called out, "Dobby and Winky." There were two small pops and Dobby and Winky arrived.

Dobby bowed and said, "What I can do for Harry Potter this morning."

Harry asked, "Have you found out anything about elf magic."

Dobby answered, "In checking with some of the elders, In the distance history of the elves oral traditions, elves were said to be free. They were allowed to use wands and were free to choose whom they could serve. It is said that some elves rebelled against some of the ancient houses to resist they evil at that time. Out of this a war broke out. It seems the elves were enslaved and from then on elves were bound to the house they had been serving and could not leave unless they were given clothes even though their magic is still bound. There is also a tradition handed down that of a prophecy that said,

When the house of the advocate for elves is united

With the house that was offended and had afflicted the elves

Then the ones who are freed by the bond of love shall stand forth to serve

Then the armies of elves shall be called and oaths given

Then the fourteen shall protect the house bound by love

Then shall the army of elves shall come out seven by seven

If they fulfill their oaths and bonds

Then shall their freedom be granted

To once again serve those that deserve

There is another possible method for an elf to be free. It is has never been known to be done but if an elf was actually made a formal member of a house then they could have the rights and privileges of that house.

Ginny asked, "Does that mean an elf would have to be like adopted or would it be like Harry had Sirius for a godfather."

Dobby answered, "I do not know what form it take but it would be personal bonding between an elf and human house. But there is no know history of it being used."

Harry then asked, "Well, I think I am willing to give this a try. Dobby would you like to join the House of Potter, the house that you have desired to serve these many years.

Dobby replied, "It has been my desire to serve the house of Potter and would freely serve and love to be bonded to the house of Potter." A blue glow then surrounded the elf."

Harry placed his hand on top of Dobby's head and answered, "I Harry Potter of the House of Potter freely accept your service and love and offer my service and love to Dobby." A blue glow then surrounded Harry until it turned to purple. There was then a sound of shattering as the glow dispersed and Harry and Dobby were throw to the ground.

Dobby got up and looked at his arms and then around himself before saying, "Thank you Harry Potter. I can feel that the magical bonds are gone. I can freely choose to continue to serve you as it must have been in times past"

Harry then asked with a smile, "Would this mean you are now Dobby Potter."

Dobby answered, "Yes it would be proper for formal occasions to call me Dobby Potter with your permission as head of the house of Potter."

Harry replied, "You may use that name. Since this makes you part of my house it is only appropriate that I give you an inheritance. Next time I go to the bank I will arrange for that. "

Dobby said, "It is not necessary that you give away want belongs to you."

Harry answered, "It is only right if you are truly a Potter that you get something. I think I need to find you a place to live. What you need now is a wife to complete the picture."

Dobby took the hand of Winky and answered, "If you would give your blessing than I would like to have Winky as my mate. As head of the house of Potter we would need your blessing."

Harry answered, "Then I give my blessing that Dobby may have Winky as your mate and welcome her to the house of Potter." The same blue glow swirled around Dobby and Winky before turning purple. This was followed by the sound of shattering and Dobby and Winky fell to the ground.

They got off the ground and Winky said, "I freely choose to serve the house of Potter. How may I serve."

Harry answered, "If you truly want to serve then I think I have some jobs. Since Dobby had already been helpful in fighting the evil that came from the Malfoy's then I would like him to help me in my fight with Voldemort. The elves that I am buying will report to you. Now I would think that you, Winky would like something more domestic in nature.

Winky answered, "I would like to serve in that capacity."

Harry continued, "I seem to have inherited some houses with some possible elves. You will be in charge of the houses and the elves. If you could go to the houses and see what condition the houses are in and what the elves are doing. If there are problems and issues you can take care of them or bring them to me. How does that sound? There is a file in my truck of the properties if you need that information"

Winky replied, "I now understand how Dobby has so much respect for you Harry Potter since you provide me with what I have desired. I already know of the houses now that I am a part of the house of Potter. It is one of the secrets of elf magic. It provides me all that I need know in order to serve. I will leave to do as you ask." At that there was pop and Winky was gone.

Ron then asked, "You are not going to adopt all those elves you are buying are you?"

Harry answered, "No I was not going to adopt them but with this elf prophesy it would seem there might be a way to give the elves their freedom that Hermione has worked so hard for.

Harry then turned back to Dobby and asked, "I would like to assign the elves that I have bought to their actual assignments. Can you call the strongest elf here?"

Dobby answered, "That would be Blinky. Blinky come here." There was a pop and the largest elf Harry had seen was present.

The elf bowed and said, "How may Blinky serve my Master. We are aware that the house of Potter has done what has not been recorded in our history by raising Dobby and Winky to equal status as humans and freeing them from the enslavement placed on us."

Harry answered, "First you can call me Harry or if the situation requires something more formal then Harry Potter will do. I am assigning you to protect my girl friend Ginny. That is your first and primary duty. You are to warn her of any danger that comes near her. You are to use your powers to defensively protect her. You are not required to engage in offensive actions but may do so if you wish. If she is injured and incapacitated you are to take her to St. Mungo's for care. If you need help you may call on any other Potter House Elf for assistance. If she wishes your assistance with general needs them on a day by day you are free to help. Other wise keep yourself hidden from any public view as much as possible.

Blinky turned and gave a low bow to Ginny and said, "I would be most please to serve the betrothed lady of Harry Potter. May I ask if it is Harry attention to call upon the elves for an army as the legend has foretold?

Harry answered, "Dobby told me the prophecy and if it possible than I will do want I can to see that the elves gain their freedom if at all possible. The full meaning of the prophecy is unclear."

Blinky replied, "It was thought that Dobby's actions in the past were reckless and unworthy but now it can be seen that Dobby has shown wisdom from his efforts and choices. I am honored to provide protection to your Soul Mate." He then stepped behind Ginny.

Ginny asked, "Are you sure this is right. You are putting elves in harms way."

Harry answered, "The only way that I can go forward with this war is that I need to know that my family and friends have some sort of protection. We are the top targets to Voldemort. I am not sending them out in offensive battle but as a fail safe to get out of danger. He continued, "Dobby, would you call three more elves.

Dobby called out, "Loci, Dorci and Pinky." Three more elves popped over and bowed low.

Harry said, "I am assigning you to the protection of my friend Hermione Granger and her parents. Her parents are muggles and work as dentists. Your primary duty is to protect them. That is your first and primary duty. You are to warn them of any danger that comes near them. You are to use your powers to defensively protect her. You are not required to engage in offensive actions but do so if you wish. If they are injured and incapacitated you are to take them to St. Mungo's for care. If you need help you may call on any other Potter House Elf for assistance. If they wish your assistance with general needs whether at home or at work them on a day by day you are free to help. Other wise keep yourself hidden from any public view as much as possible especially since they are muggles. Please find a private and convenient time to present yourself to Hermione first and let her present you to her parents."

They bowed politely and then popped away.

Harry continued, "Can you assign the rest of the elves in a similar manner and additional as they are purchased. I will need a elf and then the rest of the Weasleys as well as Remus."

Dobby said, "I would be pleased to arrange for your security needs but I am wanting to be your guard."

Harry answered, "I am pleased that you care for my protection and are of course free to do as you want. I do want your help in keeping this security force organized. I think it is prudent to make sure I have a full time security elf beyond your help. You are free to choose who would be best to also provide protection for me."

Dobby said, "I will do as wish and accept the additional assistance."

Harry then said, "I think that is enough work for one day. I think it is time for some flying."

Ron answered, "That sounds fun. How long to you think it will take before Hermione shows up with questions concerning her guards."

Harry laughed and said, "I would guess she will be her some time today with many question and objections. Maybe she can figure out if the prophecy may be relevant. If it possible to free the elves then she would be willing to support that effort."

Two hours latter Hermione popped in front of the house. She ran over to Harry, Ron and Ginny.

Hermione said, "Why it is that I have three elves that are supposed to be protecting me and my parents. You know it is not fair to enslave elves. But to make them act as protection is to endanger their own lives."

Harry answered, "I know it seems weird. But I have been buying elves. I have asked them to act in a defensive way to protect the people I care about."

Hermione said, "But you are still using them."

Harry continued, "There are a couple of things that you are not aware of. I have discovered some information on elves. It seems the reason that elves are enslaved was because of a battle between elves and humans many years ago. This also involved limiting the magic of elves. You also need to know that I have sort of "adopted Dobby into the Potter family. That has freed him and Winky from the magical bonds that were placed on the elves. There is also this prophecy. The elves that I am hiring are eager for their assignments. It sees that it may fulfill the prophecy." He told her the prophecy

Hermione answered, "Well that gives me something to think about. If it is true then what you are doing will lead to their freedom. Prophecies are seeming to involve you quite a lot lately." Hermione stayed for a while to visit before going back home.


	6. Chapter 6 Bribery

**Bribery**

For the next few days Ron would floo over to Hermione to help with the research she was doing and refine his exercise program relying on muggle means that Hermione and her parents could provide. Luna and Neville reported in from time to time as the research for the stories that were to be run in the Quibbler. On Friday morning two owls arrived. One was carrying a letter and paper and other just a letter. The Paper was the Quibbler and the attached letter after Harry opened it said

Dear Harry,

The attached issue is the first of many articles that are going to expose the deatheaters. Neville and I have already dug up lots of juicy information and documents for many more stories. So that we can stay safe my home and the paper main facilities have been placed under the Fidulous charm. All business access will have to go through the small office in Diagon Alley.

Enjoy the story.

Luna

Harry opened the paper to see the headline:

Voldemort is a Half Blood

It has come to the attention of the quibbler that that Lord Voldemort is not a pure blood, as he likes to claim. His name is not even Voldemort but rather he was born Tom Morvolo Riddle. His mother was a witch who used a love potion on his muggle father. After she got pregnant she stopped using the potion and his father left her. Her family although pure blood was so poor that she had no money to care for herself. She left herself on the doorsteps of an orphanage and died after given birth and giving him his real name. We have obtained documents including his birth certificate and orphanage records.

How can he and his followers claim the right of the pure blood when their leader is nothing but a half blood himself……..

The story continued but Harry moved on to the other letter. It was from Remus. He opened it to find.

Dear Harry,

Can you come over to Grimmauld place today around 10:00. The Fidulous charm needs to be reset on Grimmauld so you need to pick a new secret keeper. Afterwards I can take you to the bank so that you look at your vaults. I am sure that both the black and Potter vaults.

Your relatives have gotten back and I thought we could stop be to have a short conversation about your upcoming stay with them. I thought we might stop after 6:00 when your uncle is home. I thought we might try to get them to be a little nicer to you some how. But that is a very small hope.

I will be bringing Tonks along for added protection.

See you at 10:00

With Regards,

Moony

Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "Care for an outing today. I have some things that need to get done. I could use your help when I look at my vaults and then stop at my relatives. We should dress as muggles."

Ginny answered, "Only if I get a chance to cast my bat-bogey hex at Snape and Malfoy."

Harry replied, "I don't know if I could allow that since I am giving them sanctuary. But if I did not hear about and it just happened then I can't be blamed." They both laughed at this last comment.

At ten O'clock they landed in the drawing room of Grimmauld place. Remus and Tonks were sitting on the couch while they found Snape pacing in the room.

Snape interrupted before anyone could say anything and said, "It is about time you came back this place is a madhouse. There are elves coming and going. Our lives are endangered since you have waited so long to redo the Fidulous charm. I am also bored to death sitting around hear.

Harry answered, "Well the shoe is on the other foot. Your chided Sirius when he was stuck hiding from the stupid ministry. The elves belong to me so leave them alone. As for you being bored I could let Kreacher set you up a potions lab somewhere on the lower floor if that would help. As far as the Fidulous charm is concerned, I am not very knowledgeable about how it works. I guess I am relying on Remus to help with that since he also lives here. Now if you excuse me I am here to meet with Remus.

Remus answered, "What can I say, Welcome home might seem a bit odd. But I think we should get started on the Fidulous charm since it will take awhile. Have you chosen a new secret keeper?"

Harry answered, "Yes I have but I need to ask him first." He then called out, "Dobby" which was followed by a small pop.

Dobby instead of bowing reached out to shake Harry's hand and said, "I pleased that Harry has called for me. I am pleased to serve as a member of the Potter family."

Snape interrupted and asked, "What do you mean a member of the potter family? You couldn't think to put your safety in the hands of an elf."

Harry angrily answered, "Although it none of your business. Dobby is now a member of my family. You may call him Dobby Potter. You might be curious to know that the limits on his magic that all elves suffer from have been lifted since I have raised his status to that of a human by letting him join my family. Since he has shown the utmost concern for my life since before he was free of the Malfoy family then I am more than satisfied to rely upon him for my safety. He turned to Dobby and asked, "I was wondering if you would be the secret keeper for this house.

Dobby's eyes started to cry, "Dobby is more than honored to be asked to keep the secrets for the house that he know belongs too. Elves have always kept the secrets of their master. Dobby will do you more since he is now a member of the greatest Wizard family that there is."

Snape huffed and left the room. Harry and Ginny sat down with Remus and Dobby and went over the procedure for the charm. After an hour they replaced the charm with Dobby as secret keeper. At the end Dobby quickly conjured a slip of paper and handed it to Harry that said, The sanctuary of Potter is located at 12 Grimmauld place. When Harry had read it the paper burst into flames.

Harry said, "I guess that means it has worked. You can provide that to my friends and members of the order on the approval of Professor McGonagall. I suppose we will have to give that information also to Snape, Draco and his mother otherwise they won't know where they are."

Before leaving Harry went back to and found Snape. He said, "If you are so bored then may I offer you a suggestion. You seem to be an expert at potions. I will provide the money for ingredients if you will make the Wolfsbane potion. I would like it if you could find a way to improve the wolfsbane potion either in taste or effectiveness would be a good cause. Long term you could find a cure for the disease. I will provide any money needed for the purchase of tools and ingredients. Now that I think about it there is a potions lab in this house that you could use. Just ask Kreacher to help you. Get a hold of Winky and she can see to your supply needs.

Harry placed a temporary silence charm on the door so they could floo over to the bank securely. They came out on the third floor executive suite. The guard greeted them and ushered them down to pick up a cart. Griphook was waiting and led them on the ride. Harry got out one of many keys he had and Griphook unlocked the door to vault six, which was filled with nothing but galleons. They closed the door and Harry got another key for vault seven, which held more galleons but also other stuff. The first thing that Harry saw was a box that said Potter stuff. He looked in and saw a letter from Sirius.

Dear Harry,

I was hoping that I would have had the opportunity to present the stuff in this box to you. But time probably did not permit. I picked up the items from your parent's house the night they were killed. The items include your parent's wands and wedding rings along with some jewelry. They did not take a lot of important stuff with them when they went into hiding.

I am sorry I am not there to help you

Sincerely

Your Godfather, Sirius

He picked up the wands and the rings. He turned to Ginny and asked, "Will you hold unto the rings for me. Some day I hope we can use them.

He called to Dobby, "Can you ask Winky to come here." Within a moment there was pop and Winky said, "How can I help you Harry?"

Griphook was a bit disturbed when Winky had popped away and said, "That is not supposed to possible for an elf to do."

Harry answered, "That is because the elf bonds on both Dobby and Winky have been removed when they became members of the house of Potter."

Harry kneeled before them and handed his father's wand towards Dobby and his mother's wand toward Winky and said, "I thought that you could hold these in trust for me. You have not needed a wand but since you are now family it is only right that you have a wand.

Dobby said, "It is the greatest honor to be given a wand and even more a wand that belonged your parents."

Harry and Ginny started to search throughout the vault. They had Dobby scan the area and items for any curses. There were a few items that had old cruses that Dobby was able to quickly to get rid of. They found some very old books on magic and they had Winky take them to Hermione. They found a book called "History of the Most Noble House of Black" which Harry put aside for him to read. They found a small chest filled with personal jewelry that most have belonged to Sirius's mother. Ginny had Winky check it before taking it to her bedroom. Winky quickly popped there and back.

They all got back into the cart and continued for a while as the cart made it way into the very depths of the bank. As they approached the sub-basement Griphook stopped a safe distance before two dragons. He performed a complicated spell before the dragons backed away from the track so the cart could pass. The cart took a right turn and entered a large chamber filled with many doors.

Griphook said, "Most of the vaults are filled with the earnings from your share of the bank profits. They have added a new vault every year since your parents died since the money was not been spent or invested in a permanent fashion. This first vault was used for any personal items. All you need to do is place your hand on the pad on the lock. It will only open to a true Potter. Harry was about to place his hand but instead had Ginny place her hand and sure enough the door opened for her. They found a large selection of books as well as various sets of medieval armor. There was also two large chests filled with a variety of jewelry as well as individual stones. They left the chests but had Winky deliver the books to Hermione. In the very back Harry found another book but this time it said, "The History of the House of Potter. He put that aside also. When Griphook had brought them back to the surface they returned to the third floor to meet with Remus and Tonks.

Harry then asked Griphook, "I need to set up an account for Dobby and Winky I would like one hundred thousand galleons transferred. As a member of the house of Potter it is for his inheritance."

Dobby and Winky both tried to object but Griphook merely said, "It will be done today as you have asked. We will add a small vault in the subbasement."

With that Dobby and Winky popped away. Remus, Tonks Harry and Ginny then flooed over to Mrs. Figg's house before walking over to number four Privet Drive. Harry reluctantly rang the doorbell. They could hear the stomping of feet and found that Vernon opened the door.

Vernon said, "What are doing here. Shouldn't you still be in school? And why are their more freaks with you."

Harry answered, "School let out early a few days ago and unless you want neighbors to notice may me and my friends come in."

Vernon answered, "Come in quickly but do not touch anything. Petunia! Your nephew is back with more of his kind." She came through the kitchen door with a scowl on her face.

Tonks pointed into the den and interjected, "Why don't we sit down so we can have a bit of conversation."

Vernon answered, "I want no funny business like we had last year when that old man came to pick him up. We do not want any drinks."

Harry sat down with Ginny on the small couch while Tonks and Remus sat on the larger couch. Vernon sat in the large chair while Petunia stood over against the wall by the fireplace.

Harry opened the conversation and said, "Like I just mentioned, my school got out early this year since the headmaster was killed."

Petunia exclaimed, "Do you mean that Dumbledore is dead?"

Harry answered, "Yes, Dumbledore was murdered. I promised that I would come back this summer and I mean to keep that promise. I would like to introduce to you, Ginny Weasley, my girlfriend. You have meet Professor Remus before who was a very close friend of my parents and his girlfriend Tonks. She is in magical law enforcement. I am currently staying at Ginny's house. I would like to arrange the two weeks that I need to stay here."

Vernon face was turning purple and replied, "Why don't you just keep staying at your friends house. We do not want you here."

Lupin answered, "That might not be such a good idea. You see as much as staying here provides protection to Harry it also provides protection for you. Even sixteen years ago you would have been in danger after the murder of Harry's parents. The followers of Voldemort would have come after you then just because Petunia was related to Harry. Now that Voldemort is back his followers would come to finish the job if the protections are not renewed. Is that what you want?"

Vernon continued, "We never wanted to be part of your world. Taking him in was nothing but a mistake from the git go. Do you know how much this has cost us."

Lupin answered, "This is not your fault nor is it Harry's fault. Do you want to face the dangers of our world that you want to ignore? The way to keep you all safe is to let Harry stay here for two weeks and to let him to continue to have the option of coming back to this house if the need arises. After he turns seventeen in a month since he will be an adult this will need to be voluntary on both your parts to stay effective."

Harry interrupted and said, "Would it make it any easier if I paid for some room and board?"

Vernon answered and said, "But what about the last sixteen years, do we get that paid back also."

Harry did not want them to know of his inheritances but continued, "If that would let me stay here in peace I would make an effort to try to compensate you. I have a bit of money left in vault that my parents left for my education and the run down house that my god father left me. Since Professor Lupin now works at the bank they may be willing to give me a personal loan to make up any difference.

Vernon said, "Who would loan you money? Your parents never did any work and I doubt that you could find a job based on your odd skills."

Remus answered, "As a senior officer at the bank I would be willing to loan him the money. He is a highly talented individual with valuable skills in our world. His house is more than enough collateral."

Harry said, "Well uncle, why don't you come with a figure. Don't try to be greedy. I was here for only ten full years. And that was with using the cupboard under the stairs as my room. The last six years I was only here for the summer and used the smallest room. I never had my own clothes. You should also consider the amount of chores I did just to be fair. If you can be reasonable I am willing to try to pay you back for what you think I might owe you in order to facilitate the situation.

Vernon took Petunia into the kitchen and they heard loud whispers as they discussed the offer. It sounded like Vernon wanted more and more while Petunia was trying to get him to see some reason. After about fifteen minutes of arguing they came back to the den.

Vernon said, "Since you have lived here sixteen years. I want five hundred pounds per month or six thousands pounds per year for your room and board. That would mean you owe a total of ninety six thousand pounds. Your room was left empty during the school year so it could not be used. As for your chores that goes against the inconvenience that your have caused. If you do not like that then never come back here again. And the money must be paid with a real certified check from one of our banks before you come back." Petunia looked horrified at the demand.

Harry turned to Remus with a wink and asked, "I think I may need a loan to cover that amount."

Remus answered, "I will recommend a loan to be made that will cover your offer."

Vernon's eyes showed signs of uncontainable greed.

Remus continued, "Shall we come back on Monday with the check so Harry can start his stay. He will not be doing any chores this summer. His friends will also be allowed to visit. They will need to spend the day doing training that can be done privately in the back yard. It is important that Harry spend most of the day at the house for the wards to get fully charged. And above all you are not to be rude or mistreat Harry in any way. Any meals he has here are to be full and complete."

Vernon said, "I will be home Monday morning and we will go straight to my bank to make the deposit."

Harry answered, "I will agree with the understanding that if an emergency need arises that I or my friends my come here for the protection even after I have left."

Vernon said, "Just make sure the check doesn't bounce."

They left Harry's relatives and walked back to Mrs. Figg's.

Remus asked, "Do you really want to pay them that much? It is an awful waste. You do own a controlling stake where your uncle works. Why not use that as blackmail."

Harry answered, "If it means a peaceful two weeks and it also provides a back up location that is safe in this war then it will be well worth it. Just like the elves that I have bought for protection I want to have many protection plans in place." They all flooed back to the burrow for a late dinner.

That night his dreams were interrupted again by Voldemort's presence. He was standing before only his most trusted deatheaters. He said, "Since the ministry wants to use resources to protect muggles and half bloods we will use this to our advantage. I have three towns that can be attacked by the trainees. With the ministry busy that should clear the way for you too attack Diagon Alley but more importantly Gringotts bank. The first group is to cause as much noise and mayhem so that any ministry resources are pulled to those locations. At 9:30 the rest of use will launch the attack at Diagon Ally with the goal to seize or destroy Gringotts. They just sent me a refusal saying that they reject my offer to remain neutral in this war. That is their fault if the wish to join the fight then we will fight them. The goblin wards appear to be weaker than expected when my expert tested then a few days ago.


	7. Chapter 7 Battle Stations

Battle Stations 

Harry grudgingly awoke the next morning filled with the difficult news. After breakfast he flooed over to the bank.

A goblin guard greeted him and said, "Welcome back, Mr. Potter, what brings you to the bank early this morning."

Harry answered, "I have information about an attack by Voldemort planned on the bank. Who should I talk to."

The guard answered, "Let me take your to the security office" He led Harry out of the Executive hall and turned right and through doors that said Security Office. The guard went over to some double doors and knocked lightly. The guard was answered and opened the door so Harry could go in.

Harry saw a very old looking Goblin sitting at the desk. The goblin looked up and said, "To what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you Lord Potter this morning. I am Gurgorp head of security. It is still early, have you had time for breakfast?"

Harry answered, "Yes, I have come since I needed to warn the bank. I do not know how to say this but I have information that Voldemort is planning to attack the bank tonight at around 9:30. He is also under the assumptions that the wards at the bank are weaker than normal. He mentioned the goblins had turned him down to stay neutral in the war"

Gurgorp answered wearily, "How certain are you of this."

Harry replied, "From time to time I get these visions of what Voldemort is up to and last night he was planning this attack. I asked Gritton about buying some elves, I would like them to help defend the bank if you will accept the help.

Gurgorp continued, "Your offer is accepted. You are right we sent him a message that we could not sit idly on the sides and that we did not trust his promises. Thank you for the warning. You seem to be following in the habit of the Potter family of helping others in need. You are right that the wards at the bank have been getting weaker. But that can be rectified today with your new appointments to the board. The wards at the bank are built on the magically power of what shall I say the owners and board members possess. With the three appointments you made yesterday the wards are again at full strength with both goblin and human magic. If you, Remus and Bill can come over early this evening we can increase the power of the wards. The fact that Remus is werewolf may have additional benefits in protecting the bank against werewolves. Voldemort may find that out a surprise when he attacks. I can make the necessary arrangements and will contact you later in the day to keep you apprised of the situation.

Harry was led back to the executive office fireplace and got back to the burrow to finish his breakfast

If you're not to busy Ron, can you go see George and Fred? They may be able to help in causing problems for any attack at the bank and in Diagon Alley. I think a few portable swamps or other distractions could help. I do not know how much help the ministry might be.

Harry said, "I might agree to let it be but you have to admit it they are attacking me personally in this instance. I want at least help in fighting off the dementors since I assume they will be used."

Ron asked, "how is this a personal attack?"

Harry answered, "Er, I have property investments on Diagon alley from the black estate." Harry quickly added since Ron and Hermione did not know of his ownership in the bank.

Hermione began to really wonder about Harry. She had heard that he went directly to the bank third floor floo this morning. Rumors concerning the bank said that the third floor was very most restricted. His comment about investments made her wonder at what he might specially owned. She knew she had to finish one more test that in the muggle world that might explain his odd behavior. Financial records could not be hidden if you knew where to look.

Arthur added, "We do not want any of you to be in the middle of this battle. If you will stay on the sidelines and only help with the dementors then we have no objection to your help. Gringotts says they have a secure roof location that you can work from. It has a back way out an attack breaks through. There is also a secure location above the leaky cauldron. The ministry found holes had been placed in the apparation wards over the Alley to let in the deatheaters. They will leave the holes until after they show up and then set up a second set of wards over the first."

Harry answered, "That seems fine but I think we all want to help."

At eight O'clock Ron and Hermione flooed to the Leaky cauldron and met with Neville and Luna. Harry and Ginny flooed over to Gringotts.

They were met by Gurgorp who took them first to the basement and said, "These are the core rune stones that support that wards at the bank. If you will pace your hands over them then I will perform the charm that will add your magic to strengthen the wards. Remus and Bill already came by today and the wards have been improved. Harry and Ginny placed their hands on the stone and the stone glowed as the charm was performed.

Harry asked, "I was wondering, since Dobby and Winky are part of the Potter family also can we add their magic to the banks protections."

Gurcorp answered, "I would not have considered that before but it is worth a try"

Harry called out, "Dobby, Winky."

There was a pop and they arrived.

Harry said, "I was wondering if you could add your magic to the banks wards just as we have done."

Dobby and Winky agreed and placed their hands on the stone and it glowed again.

Gurcorp said, "That seems to have worked. The wards seem to be the strongest that I have ever seen them. We are most grateful for your added protection.

He then led them up to the roof. As nine thirty rolled by what looked like a normal trickle of shoppers was really aurorers in civilian clothes. From the air Ginny was first to spot the in coming dementors and small pops could be heard as death eaters apparated around the outside of the bank. They waited for the dementors to all fully approach the Alley. Harry and Ginny got up and summoned their happiest thoughts while holding hands and shouted Expecto Patronus. Once again a giant golden stag and doe erupted out of their wands and charged the dementors.

Harry turned to Ginny and asked, "Shall we try that again."

They yelled out again, "Expecto Patronus" and another Stag and Doe erupted and joined the battle. They did that two more times until they felt totally exhausted and collapsed. Dobby and Winky conjured some chairs as the fell back. They could only watch as the dementors were herded away from the battle. They noticed that a few had also dropped from the sky.

On the ground the deatheaters began the attack on the bank only to find the wards on the bank held with renewed strength. The rearguard of deatheaters were being picked off and stunned one by one by people hiding around Diagon Alley. When they tried to move away from the bank a series of portable swamps ringed them in. When they tried to apparate away they found they couldn't. The goblins then stormed out from the bank's front doors as well as from the sides. The death eaters were quickly subdued by ten O'clock and only a few were able to activate port keys to escape.

After things had calmed, Gurgorp came back on to the roof and found Harry and Ginny recuperating on the chairs that had been conjured. He said, "I do not think Voldemort will be very happy tonight. His attack was totally foiled. Your multiple Patronuses are an impressive display of magic. I do no think Voldemort is aware that it is you two who are conjuring them. I would let you know the ministry is letting the Goblins capture and try in our judicial system those that attacked here tonight since most of the attack was on what is considered goblin territory. We have no qualms about using our own form of veritaserum to determine the truth especially if any want to claim being imperioused. If we find that anyone has used a unforgivable curse before then they will be executed since we have the death penalty where as the ministry does not except for rare and extreme cases. We will also have the right to seize the family's wealth of those that attacked.

Harry asked, "Can you seize their wealth or at least freeze accounts for other known death eaters such as the Malfoy and the Lestrange family.

Gurgorp said, "We may be able in the near future do something along those lines if the Ministry will cooperate. We are more than willing to freeze assets at the very least. But I think it is time for you to go home for the night."

Harry turned to the elves and said, "I would like to thank for your help tonight. Dobby can you thank the others. I will call you tomorrow you when I have time to get things more organized. He then gave a hug to Dobby and Winky and bid them goodnight.

Harry and Ginny went back into the bank and flooed back to the burrow. Ron and Hermione were already sitting around the kitchen table having a chocolate. Molly handed some to Harry and Ginny as they set down. She said, "I hope everything went well tonight."

Harry answered, "I think it can be said that it was success. The goblins should be happy since they said they are being given custody of the invaders."

Ron added, "Your Patronuses left little work for the rest of us accept to pick off a straggler here and there."

As the finished eating Mr. Weasley, Remus and Tonks came in. Arthur said turning to Harry and Ginny, "Even though we are not disclosing who is casting your Patronuses, everyone from the ministry was impressed to see not just the one pair but the four pair of golden Patronuses. The dementors did not even get a chance to do anything or cause any trouble. A few were picked found again injured and were killed with simple stuns.

Molly asked, "Who cast four pairs?"

Harry confirmed, "Yes, Ginny and I were able to cast four pairs before we became exhausted. I for one am worn out again and I think will say goodnight. I am willing to wait until morning for any more news." He turned and gave Ginny a kiss and wandered up the stairs as goodnights were tossed out.

After he had left Molly asked, "That must have spent an enormous amount of magical power to do what they did. It is safe for you two to do that?"

Ginny said, "I think that took quite a lot of energy and I also will head to bed now too. Goodnight."

Arthur replied, "They just need time to recuperate but I admit they are both handling the situation really good for such a young couple. Their magical abilities are to day at the very least impressive but it does concern me. They are too young to have to actively fight in this war."

After everyone had left for bed Molly finished tidying up the kitchen and went upstairs. She stopped and quietly peaked into Ginny's room. Ginny was already asleep but had a soft glow surrounding her that surprised Molly. She went up to the next floor and found Harry asleep. He also had a soft glow surrounding him. She continued on to her room and said to Arthur, "This bonding between Ginny and Harry is more and more surprising. I just checked on both of them and they both have a soft glow about them as they sleep."

Arthur replied, "It just may be they are recuperating, There usage of magic is out of the ordinary but I am hopeful that it for the best for both their sakes. When I checked our wards earlier today, they have never been stronger. I have a hunch this is a side affect of their soul bond also."

As the parents talked Harry and Ginny were pleasantly dreaming.

Harry asked Ginny, "Want to go for a walk around the lake at Hogwarts."

Ginny answered, "That would be nice and hopefully we will not be interrupted this night." They got halfway around the lake before their dream was interrupted by waves of anger.

They saw Voldemort in a rage before very scared and flinching deatheaters. He said, "Does anyone dare give me any good news. I want one piece of good news. My dementors are cowering. Where are Avery, Nott and Mulciber? Why haven't they returned? Why does my other spy report that the wards at the bank are stronger than ever? Somebody is going to pay for this.

Harry and Ginny pulled away helping each other block out the imagery and noise but it took some time and concentration. Harry finely said to Ginny, "Let's continue our walk since it such a nice evening.

Ginny said, "I guess some people are not enjoying tonight, such a shame."


	8. Chapter 8 Locked up

Locked Up 

Harry awoke early on Monday from a good night's sleep. He was happy for a moment before remembering that he would be heading to the Dursley's today. He knew he had plenty to keep him busy while there. He had his morning exercise program he could do on his own and his friends would come over to practice dueling in the backyard during the afternoon. He could always count on Dobby or Winky to keep him fed if the need arose. He got dressed for the morning and packed his truck. He told Hedwig to take her time in flying to Privet drive and put her shrunken cage in the trunk. He then shrunk the trunk it and put it in his pocket before going down to breakfast.

Remus was there and said, "Good morning, are you all packed. I got the certified check for your uncle. Are you sure this is worth it."

Harry answered, "Good morning. It is unfortunate but I think it needs to be done. I packed already so we can we can leave after breakfast."

Ginny then came down the stairs and gave Harry a quick peck on his check and said, "Good morning, I guess I will be off to the ministry to learn Apparation this morning. I will see you for lunch. Mom was going to pack a picnic lunch that I will bring over."

Harry asked Remus, "Will you be back after lunch so that training can start."

Remus answered, "That's the plan. Ron, Hermione, Luna and Neville will come over at one O'clock and we will train until around four."

A short while later found Harry and Remus walking to down Privet drive as it was approaching nine o'clock. They walked up to the house and Harry rang the doorbell. They heard the heavy footsteps of Vernon and the door was opened.

He said, "It is about time you showed up. Before you set foot in this house we will go to the bank."

He shut the door behind them and led them to his car. Harry and Remus got in the back seat as they drove into the town. They arrived at the bank that had just opened. Remus gave the check to Harry as they walked up to the teller.

Harry turned to Vernon and said, "You should not be upset with my stay since you are being well paid." He handed the check to Vernon.

Vernon grabbed the check and handed it to the teller and asked, "I want to immediately deposit this check but want to make sure it is valid."

The teller after looking at the check said, "It seem to be okay but I will formally verify it since it is such a large amount." The teller left and went back into the offices. She was gone for about five minutes before returning and said, "I have verified the check and the funds will be immediately available.

It was a silent drive back to privet drive. After getting out of the car, Remus gave Harry a hug and whispered in his ear, "Good luck," before walking away.

Harry followed his uncle towards the house. As his uncle opened the door he turned and said, "I do not want to see any of your unnaturalness or hear about it." He stood by the door and let Harry enter. His uncle walked out and closed the door. Harry assumed he was leaving for work. Harry walked into the kitchen and found his aunt.

Harry said, "Hello, I was going to unpack and change before going out to exercise. Ginny will be bringing over a picnic lunch for us before my friends arrive later for training."

Petunia answered, "Just make sure the neighbors do not notice your training."

Harry continued, "We can set up muggle repelling charms so there will be no noisy neighbors looking into the back yard." He went up stairs to his small room. He thought for a moment that a few changes were in order. A short while later he had enlarged the room and transfigured the furniture. He now had a nice bed with new furnishings. The desk had been enlarged with a comfortable chair. He pulled out his truck and enlarged it. He changed into his work out clothes and went down. He started in the back yard with the stretching exercises that Ron had developed for them. He then went out to the front and started his run down the road and around the neighborhood. Each time he passed the park he used the equipment to do a set of pull-ups. After the run he did more stretching and then various other exercises. He was very tired out as noon approached and went into the kitchen and got a glass of water. It seemed his Aunt had left. A while later the doorbell rang. Harry hurried to the door and found a smiling Ginny who rushed into his arms and asked, "I missed you, did you miss me?"

Harry answered, " I sure did but I wouldn't want you to have to be spend any more time here than is needed." He held her hand as she picked up the picnic basket and led her through the house into the back yard. She pulled out a blanket and spread it on the lawn. She set the basket on the blanket and started pulling out the food.

Ginny asked, "How are things going?"

Harry answered, "Well, so far so good. Vernon left for work as soon as he got the money. It seems my aunt left after I started the exercise program. So no conflicts. With a nice lunch with my girlfriend, I think today will be a nice day. How did your apparation lesson go." He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

She replied, "I guess it is more difficult than I thought. I wasn't able to move at all but that was to be expected. At least that what the teacher said."

Harry said, "It takes time to learn. Before I started I had side along apparated with Dumbledore that helped me know what to expect. But it does take time."

There was a soft pop and Winky showed up. She said, "I don't mean to interrupt but I have visited each of your houses and met with the elves. They are all eager to have a family again to serve. The houses are all in good condition and have been well maintained. Will you visit them any time soon."

Harry answered, "Thanks for the update. I don't think I will visit them until I am done with my time spent here. How big is the black manor. I may have an alternative use for it."

Winky answered, "It sits on a large parcel of ground of around 400 acres with a large set of empty barns and is well warded and secure. The house has twelve main bedrooms"

Harry continued, I am thinking of using it as a place for werewolves can go at least during the full moon if they agree to take the wolfs bane potion. Now if I could find a way to provide some jobs."

Ginny said, "If they had sufficient magical training they could help my brothers build their products. My brothers would not discriminate against them."

Harry answered, "That is a really good idea. Can you ask you brothers if they would like the help? If they had a way to earn money that would give them a huge boost that Remus can offer those that do not want to follow Voldemort."

Harry then asked, "What is Potter Manor like?"

Winky answered, "It is also a large estate on over a square mile of land. It has fifteen main bedrooms."

Harry continued, "I am also thinking that Potter manor may make a refuge for people dislocated by Voldemort or are in immediate danger of being attack. If Hermione feels her parents are not safe they could move there as an alternative."

Winky said, "I will see to the preparation and arrangements." She then popped away.

After they had finished with lunch they heard the doorbell ring. They went back to the house and found their friends Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna with Remus at the front door. Harry welcomed them in and took the group out to the back yard. Remus first set up some repelling charms around the yard to turn away any unwanted eyes and ears. Remus started them with defensive training. He had everyone work on and develop shield strength both in area covered, overall strength and time held up. They practiced with two people and then three casting hexes against one to see how long each shield would hold. He had them cast shields together and let the other four hurl hexes and spells against them. By the end of the session they were all exhausted from the work.

Before his friends left he asked them, "We need to find a better way to be able to spy on what Voldemort is doing. Having a dream now and then is not what I consider reliable."

Luna commented, "Well if you could find a ghost that could haunt Voldemort that would be your answer."

Ginny asked, "Is there a reason you used the word could haunt as if it is a ghosts ability to due so is limited."

Luna answered, "Well, a ghost can only haunt a person or place that they have a connection too. The ghosts at school either went to school there are taught there during their life thus having a connection."

Harry asked, "Does that mean that since Myrtle was killed fifty years ago by a basilisk because of Tom Riddle that she could use that connection."

Luna answered, "That is probably true."

Before Harry could say anything Dobby had popped over and said, "Shall I go to Hogwarts and contact Moaning Myrtle."

Harry answered, "Well I think that is the best service I have every seen. You most have been keeping your self-hidden around here. Yes, I would like you to ask Myrtle if I she would be able or willing to do that. I would need to find some time to go Hogwarts to talk to her unless she could come here."

Dobby answered, "I am most please being a member of the House of Potter and will rely your message."

His friends left before five and his aunt had still not come home. Harry went up to his room and pulled out his old school books and started reviewing them. It was almost six o'clock before he heard his aunt parking out front and seemed to be in the kitchen. After a while she called out, "Harry, can you come down."

He hurried down the stairs and went into the kitchen and asked, "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

She motioned for him to sit down as she set dinner on the table. As they ate she said, "I had lunch today with Vernon and we talked about your staying here. He is personally not happy to have you here even though his greed over the payment you made today has forced him to accept the situation. Since you gave the money he wants to take another vacation during next week. Dudley will be getting out of school on Friday and then the three of us will leave on holiday. We will come back the following Sunday before your stay here is up. Because of that your Uncle will be working some long hours this week since he doesn't want to be around you at all or see your friends. If you can disappear to your room in the evening that might help."

Harry answered, "I do not see that to be a problem. I plan on getting up early in the morning and doing fitness training so I can be away from the house in the morning before he leaves and will stay in my room when he comes home at night."

His aunt continued, "I know your payment today was most generous given the circumstances with us. I do understand that it is necessary for your and our protection to let you stay here. I also will work on Vernon over the holiday so that he will be willing to accept that you can still call this place home after you leave in two weeks. If he cannot voluntarily accept your possible presence to your satisfaction then we will be the ones in danger. I will leave plenty of food in the house for you while we are gone as per the agreement. I will stay out of the way from your friends during this week.

Harry went back to his room and continued his studies into the evening. Later that night after he heard his Aunt and Uncle had gone to bed he visited the bathroom and prepared himself for bed. As he was brushing his teeth he heard a gurgling sound from the bathtub. He pulled the shower curtain back and found Moaning Myrtle floating in the air.

She said, "It is a long time since I saw you Harry." She floated over a bit seductively against him with a smirk on her face.

Harry moved back a bit and answered, "It has been a while. I hope you know that I am now betrothed to Ginny Weasley and I do not know if she would appreciate your advances."

Myrtle answered with a laugh, "I know, she is the lucky one to have such a fine young man rescue her. Dobby said you needed my help."

Harry continued, "Well, I do not know if you are aware of this or not. But the basilisk that killed you did so because of a student by the name of Tom Riddle."

Myrtle answered, "He seemed to be such a bright and promising student."

Harry then said, "Well this Tom Riddle became the lord Voldemort that is causing all the trouble at this time. I have visions or dreams from time to time about what he is up to because of this scar he gave me when he tried to kill me. But I was hoping to get better information on him and was wondering if you would be able or willing to due that."

Myrtle answered, "Nobody has ever offered me a job before. They all think I am a helpless case. I would be more than willing to spy on Voldemort to revenge for my death. It does get tiring haunting a bathroom that hardly no one comes into anymore."

Harry continued, "Since I do not know where his hideout is, I cannot direct you to him but if you can find him and spy on him I would be appreciative. You could send any information either to Professor McGonagall, Dobby, my friends or me. Whichever is easiest for you."

Myrtle said, "Since you asked so nice, I would be willing to work for you. I should be able to find him. That is one of the gifts of being a ghost. Thanks for the job." She then flew down the tub drain.

He then went off to bed. He thought, Well at least this summer he would have a reasonably pleasant time. He would get up early and do his fitness training in the morning. He would come back after his uncle had left and then he would have breakfast. He could study on his own in the morning and do his training in the afternoon followed by more studying in the evening. From then on it seemed every couple of days he received a letter from either the minister or the headmistress telling of another thwarted attack and the capture of one or death eaters.

On Tuesday before training had started Ginny had mentioned that her twin brothers would come over to talk to him about the possible work force. Before Moony left on Tuesday Harry kept him back. He said, "I have been thinking of something that can be done for the Werewolves. I am thinking of having Black Manor set aside as a refuge for them. This would come with the condition that they take the Wolf Bane potion if they accept the offer. I may have jobs for them if Fred and George can use them in the manufacture of their products.

On Wednesday morning Harry finally noticed again the two books on family history that had come from the vaults. For the rest of the week he spent all his free time delving into the past of both the Black and his own Potter family. It seemed that the both families had been on opposite sides of issues for many years, even though it seemed they had never fought directly against each other. The Blacks had supported the war when the elves had rebelled and then been enslaved. The Potters had work against the slavery The Blacks had proudly been the instigators of a number of the goblin battles and wars. The Blacks had never liked non-human or half humans. It explained a lot about Sirius's mother. It was amazing that Sirius had even had a chance to effectively change sides given his families history.

The most interesting information to Harry was the history of his family. They had always been leaders in the fight for the light. Going back almost nine hundred years the battles were recorded. Every time a dark lord had risen the Potters had fought for the light. They had spent much effort and resources in the recoveries from the wars helping all kinds. For a generation of two the family would grow and expand only to have its members cut down in battles. His grandfather's older brothers had both perished in the wars with Grindelwald. That explained why he was the last of the Potters. They had all died fighting for the light. No wondered Voldemort felt most threatened by Harry when he heard the first part of the prophecy. Harry decided to keep this information private for the time being as he worked to comprehend what it meant to him. He practiced his best during the training but was becoming withdrawn once more. Even in his nightly dreams when he shared time with Ginny he kept this to himself. He knew that Ginny was giving him space and for that he appreciated the lack of pressure to explain himself.

On Thursday morning as Harry was jogging to the park he found Fred and George waiting for him.

Fred said, "We hear

George said, "that you have

Fred continued, "found us a new

George continued, "work force and"

Fred ended, "new facilities."

Harry replied, "If you are able and willing to work with Werewolves then I am willing to let you use Black manor as refuge for them. They will have access to the Wolf Bane potion if they live there. There are some barns that could be used for manufacturing facilities. I let Remus have control of the Manor." They were glad to accept the help of a new work force and agreed to let Remus run the operation at Black Manor.

Harry continued, "When you are ready to go let Luna know. I am sure her paper would be willing to do a story." With that said the twins left and he continued with his exercises.

On Friday evening Dobby pooped into his room and said, "Can I have moment of your time."

Harry answered, "I would be more than happy to give you my time. How our things going."

Dolby continued, "Well, you have now purchased sixteen elves that have been assigned to your friends and family. I was meeting with Griphock today concerning the last three that were purchased. But what is more important is that there are many elves from homes of good families as well as elves from Hogwarts that want to join in your fight. They have been given permission to join any battle that you are faced with. The rumors of the prophecy about the elves have been spread around. The leader of the elf council would like to schedule a time to meet with you. Griphock also mentioned that a member of the goblin high council would also like to meet with you."

Harry said, "After I am done with my time hear I will be willing to meet with them."

Dolby then asked, "It seems if your are being burdened again during this week as I have watched you. Is there anything that I can help with."

Harry answered, "I am a bit overwhelmed this week as I have read about the history of the Blacks and my own family. I think Ginny is going to make me talk about it on Sunday when I have some time to spend with her. It is nothing really bad but I need time to digest what I have learned and how it effects me."

With that Dobby gave a small bow and popped away.

The Dursley's had left on Saturday morning. Harry had barely a moment to even see either his Uncle or Cousin. Since they left him alone he stayed out of their way. When they had finished with the training on Saturday Ginny pulled him aside and said, "My mom is expecting you to come over for most of Sunday to rest and have a nice dinner. I think it is time we had some time to talk alone." Harry agreed with her and gave her a kiss before she left.

Harry kept Remus back and asked, " Could you take us to see Godric's Hollow tomorrow

Remus said, "I would be happy to do that. Let me get some others like Tonks and Moody to come along. I will plan to see you after lunch."

That evening before going to bed he wrote a note,

Ginny,

I have been learning about the history of the Black family and my own. It is quite the eye opener.

I would like to spend some time telling just you about it tomorrow. But I also think it is time to visit Godric's Hollow. Remus can take us there tomorrow. Can you ask Ron and Hermione? I will drop a note for Luna and Neville if they want to come.

Love

Harry

He tied the notes to Hedwig and told her to stay at the burrow since he would be there tomorrow.

Harry slept in on Sunday given himself a break from the work he had done that week. When Remus arrived he walked with him over to Mrs. Figg's house and flooed to the Burrow. He arrived to find the Weasleys having a late breakfast. After eating the hearty breakfast he and Ginny walked out to the woods to talk. He noticed that Hedwig kept a close eye on them moving above in the trees.

After a small lunch Remus arrived with Tonks and Moody and they used a port key and arrived at Godric's hollow. Remus directed them down a narrow lane. At the end all they found was a broken down shell of a house. The yard around the house was overgrown and unkempt. Parts were still somewhat standing but the roof itself had caved in.

Remus said, "Your parents had not lived here very long. The house was normally rented out. It was emptied out after your parent's death. Nobody wanted to do anything with given the evil that took place here.

He then led them to the other side of the town and over to a graveyard. There amongst a grove a trees was a double gravestone that said

Here lie James and Lilly Potter

1959 - 1981

Fighters for the Light

Harry spent some time at the grave before coming back to his friends. The group then ported back to the Burrow. Before he left that evening to return to Privet drive Bill handed him a small book that was entitled Politics and Etiquette in the Wizard world.

Bill said, "It is one more thing you need to learn preferably before you come of age."

He accepted the book and flooed back with Remus to Privet drive. That night he opened the book and looked at the index. It listed out chapters with:

Circle of Lords

Wizengamont

Ministry of Magic

Courts

Rights of Wizards

Non Human and Half Humans

Challenges of Honor and Dueling

He turned to the first chapter and read:

The most senior governing body for magical people is the circle of lords. It is made up of 5 Senior lords and 30 junior lords. It meets on an irregular basis as needed. All lords are given a permanent seat in the Wizengamont. All constitutional issues must be approved by the lords ...

Further down it said:

It is only with the two-thirds approval by the entire circle of lords and by the senior lords that a declaration of war may be made. The last time a declaration of war was issued was in 1939 due to the war with Grindelwald. With the declaration of war the circle of lords can charge those houses that fight against the Circle with treason and remove those members from the council. Those removed may be replaced by appointment by the offended lord with majority approval of the Senior Lords. Any punishments for the convicted party are to be determined by the circle of lords with due process….

Further down it said:

Any family member of the circle of lords is free of being compelled to give testimony under the use of Veritserum since it imposes upon their honor. The circle may wave this during a time of war….

Harry thought that's how Lucious Malfoy and his fellow deatheaters escaped after Voldemort's first war.

In any trial of a Lord, the full judicial body must sit….

Well that explained why his trial due to the dementors had the full court.

Current lords

Senior lord Bones with junior lords Collins, Dolohov …

Senior lord Black with junior lords of Lestrange, Rabastan, Blaise …

Senior lord Potter with junior lords of Longbottom…

Senior lord Dumbledore (1) with junior lords Digory, Scrimgeour, Fudge ...

Senior lord Clement (Vacant) with junior lords Malfoy (2), Grabbe, Goyle, Nott ...

1 The house of Dumbledore was upgraded after the war with Grindelwald

2 The Malfoy house had been acting Senior Lord until a new Senior Lord can be appointed

It would seem with the Black and Malfoy lords there couldn't be a declaration during Voldemort's first war. But how would it work if he held two seats as a senior lord. It seemed that most lords were actively a part of the ministry or trying to influence it.

The second week on Privet Drive was rather quite as Harry had the house to himself most of the day. He fixed a nice lunch for Ginny when she came over early each day. When Hermione arrived on Wednesday she informed them of what she had found in a book from the Black vault.

She said, "I was reading some more last night from the books that Harry sent over. In this book of Ancient and Rare spells it had a chapter on Defensive spells for dark Creatures. It mentioned a different form of the Patronus charm. This one was 'EXPECTO PATRONUS KNIGHT.' It said only really powerful wizards would be able to put sufficient force to work the spell. That is why it is not common knowledge. But it said that if a fully corporal form could be conjured then the form would not only shield against a dementor but slay a dementor."

They all tried the spell but to no avail. Harry finally thought to try something different. He grabbed Ginny's hand and together they cast the spell. What happened was a bit of a surprise. The form was a golden colored Horse being ridden by a knight holding a sword filled with bright light. The form galloped around the yard one time before facing Harry and Ginny before dissolving in the air. Ron and Hermione and Luna and Neville found they could cast the charm if they did it together also.

Harry said, "Next time dementors come around we go on the offensive."

The rest of the week they spent concentrating on improving the strength of their offensive spells. This time they shot them towards each other as two of them also held up shields as a safety factor. By the end of the week only Harry was able to blast through an individual shield on a regular basis.

Harry spent Sunday at the Burrow as before and went home in the late afternoon to await the return of his relatives. His relatives showed up in the early evening but since they did not call him he spent the evening in his room and out of their way. In the morning when he heard that his Uncle had gone for breakfast Harry waited a while to give him some time to eat before he headed on done. During that time, he had written out a message to Draco.

Dear Draco,

I understand your may wish to stay away out of this war and remain neutral but I do not think I can let that happen. You may know more about the political hierarchy but I have been reading about the Circle of lords. I am going to be calling for a meeting on August 1 once I am of age. If you wish to represent the house of Draco I suggest you attend since your father wouldn't want to show up. Otherwise I will charge your family with treason. If you give your support for the fight for the light I will be willing to give your family probation and let you prove that your family can be honorable. You have time to consider what you wish to do.

Sincerely,

Harry Potter

Lord of the most noble and ancient House of Black

Lord of the House of Potter

He sent Hedwig off with the message and told her to go onto the Burrow. He then shrunk his trunk down.

Harry greeted them and said, "Good morning Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia. Dudley"

His uncle asked, "Are you packed up and ready to leave?"

Harry answered, "Yes I am. As soon as Remus gets here I will be leaving. I would like to request that I may consider that this house as my permanent residence so that your are protected as well as providing a place of safety for me if the need arises.

His uncle murmured what he could only guess was a grudging acceptance as his aunt handed him a plate of food for breakfast.

When the doorbell rang Harry ran to open it and it was Remus. He let Remus into the hall and went back to the kitchen.

Harry said, "Well I guess this will be my goodbye. I do wish to thank you for letting me stay here since this house has provided me with protection and kept me safe."

Remus walked with Harry down Private drive and said, "Well, that is the end of an era. I am very glad you will not need to live there ever again."

Harry answered, "Thanks, it fells like I am free of at least one of the burdens that has weighed me down in life."


	9. Chapter 9 Back to the Chamber

Back to the Chamber 

When Harry arrived at the Burrow, Molly rushed out and greeted him with one of her huge hugs and said, "I can now officially welcome you home."

Ginny came out and gave him along hug and said also, "Harry, this is first time in sixteen years that you can truly say that you have a home, Welcome home."

He was greeted warmly by Arthur, Ron and the Twins.

Molly then said, "Take your stuff on up and feel free to formally unpack."

Harry said, "Thanks, It is good to have a place to call home. I still need to do my morning exercises so I will be done in awhile"

Harry went up and unpacked and then changed into his workout clothes. He came back down finding Ginny waiting for him. She said, "Ron likes to exercise with Hermione in the morning so I guess that leaves you with just little ole me. Oh by the way I finished my apparation lessons so I am ready to take that test with you when you're ready."

Harry said, "I think Ron has the right idea about exercising with his girlfriend. Lets go." Harry found it much more enjoyable to have someone to exercise with and talk to. When they had finished he let Ginny go up first to shower as he thought about his next step. After he had showered he came down to the kitchen.

He said, "I think the next major step is to revisit the chamber of secrets. I think we need Bill along with some Goblins to search the chamber."

Harry wrote out his request to the Headmistress while Ginny wrote one to her brother. Harry opened the kitchen door and Hedwig flew in and eagerly got the letters and left. Harry was going to be more productive with his morning but Ginny did not let him get started. She led him away on a walk around the burrow and the yard.

Harry started to object and said, "I was going to start studying again."

Ginny merely smiled and said, "Sorry, but I think you need a long leisurely walk with your girlfriend and I am thinking an early picnic lunch just for good measure."

Harry asked, "Are you trying to tell me something."

Ginny answered, "Yes, if you don't slow down you will burn out. And I will not let that happen."

Remus showed up after lunch and before the group got started on the days practice Harry told them about the setting up the Saturday adventure. The evenings at the Burrow were definitely not for serious studies as Privet Drive had been. It was filled with conversation, fun and games. Harry noticed that it seemed if Ron was either gone or Ron and Hermione were both present.

On Saturday with Harry's plans accepted the group flooed into the Headmistress' office. Harry did not take the time to notice the portrait of Dumbledore on the wall that showed his eyes sparkling. They quickly went down to meet those arriving by the front gate. They did not notice as they passed through the halls that the suits of armor had come to attention. As they approached the entrance the castle's front doors swung open automatically. At the gate they met Bill with six Goblins lead by Griphock. The gates opened as Harry and his group approached. Professor McGonagall began to notice the strange happenings since she was used to issue the command for the gates or door to open. As they approached, the castle doors opened again. Harry led them up to Myrtle's bathroom and found Myrtle waiting with Dobby and Winky.

Harry said, "I think you are doing a great job with your spying from the letters I have been getting. The attacks may slow down now that they are having trouble getting victims."

Myrtle said, "Thanks, I hope you don't mind if I found some other ghosts along the way to help me so that they are not able to do much of anything that we don't know about. The only comments that Voldemort makes is that he thinks that you are watching his every more all day long due to your scar. But even when his followers plan something on their own we are reporting it so that nothing gets past."

He then spoke with parseltongue into the sink and the floor opened up. Harry started to lead the way by jumping into the hole when Ginny stopped him and said, "Just ask for the stairs Harry. It should make it easier to get back up."

Harry spoke again in parseltongue and a set of spiral stairs pooped out of the sides of the wall. Harry followed by Ginny led the way down. When they got to the bottom they passed by the snakeskin that had been shed some time in the past and over to the sealed door.

Griphock asked, "This dried out skin can be used."

Harry answered, "Feel free to take it. Dobby can you get it this to wherever they want to process this stuff."

Dobby said, "That is easily done." With a snap of fingers the skin was gone.

Harry spoke again and the chamber door opened. He held unto Ginny's hand and led her back into the chamber. Everyone followed quietly as they walked up to the area with the dead basilisk. The basilisk was still lying there as if it had been only yesterday.

Harry went over and picked up the broken fang left on the floor and turned to the group and said, "This is the what got stuck in my arm and what was used to destroy the diary. That snake came out of the mouth that is on the wall."

The goblins walked over to the basilisk and started taking measurement and sticking it with a variety or probes. They stuck some blocks of material against some of the fangs and seemed to be pleased with their findings.

Griphock came over to Harry and said, "That is a perfect specimen and looks better then you mentioned. If Dobby can move this for processing then we will continue on with the more important search. Dobby came over and with another snap the Basilisk had disappeared. Bill had moved over to the wall and with two of the Goblins and was studying the wall.

Ginny was starring at the floor where years before she had lain almost at the verge of death. Harry came back to her and gave her a huge and said, "Even though I did not know it at the time, I would never leave my girlfriend in such a place."

Ginny quietly answered back. "This is the first time that you showed your love for me whether you knew it or not. Thank you for saving me."

Harry replied, "I think it was worth it to protect someone like you. You are my treasure that I found in this awful place." He turned her around away from her painful memories and walked back to the wall where the snake had come out.

Bill said, "I do not find any curses on the wall. If the snake came out of there, there most be a bit of space behind the wall.

Harry said, "I guess it time for some foreign language skills." He spoke at the wall again and the face the snake had come out of slowly split in two showing another passage.

Harry let Bill and the Goblins make there way down the passage way as they looked for danger. He and Ginny followed cautiously behind. They saw two large chambers on either side of the passageway that seemed to be where the basilisk had lived. At the end of the passage they came across a double door. After checking it for curses Bill pushed it opened to reveal a large ornate chamber. It had smaller chambers set around. There were a number of bedrooms as well as a kitchen, a potions lab and a small library. It was set up like one of the common rooms. With some table tables and couches and a large fireplace in one wall. Over the fireplace hung a Portrait of a large snake. The books were found to be covered with various spells but Dobby quickly cleaned off the danger. Neville and Luna went into the potions lab and started to go through the various supplies after it had been also checked for curses. Hermione and Ron went into the library and started browsing the books. After checking the rest of rooms Bill came back to the fireplace where he was able to get a reaction to his probes. The goblins came over and tried some of their own spells.

Bill said, "There are definitely a set of traps here. Dobby can you come over and take a look."

Dobby went over and cautiously studied the fireplace. He moved his arms over the front and they heard a click. The portrait over the fireplace split in two and opened. Behind in the alcove was a shield with the lion of Gryffindor on it.

Harry walked over a bit closer and said, "I do not think that that item belongs in this room."

Dobby then spoke, "Do not get any closer to the fireplace. There are a series of spells and charms around that shield. I can confirm it is another of those cursed objects of Voldemort."

Bill and the goblins started probing again. They looked rather concerned for awhile before finally stopping.

Bill then said, "I think we safely remove all but one of the spells and charms. It seems that the last charm is like the death eater mark he uses on people. It will notify him if this is touched.

Harry asked, "So if we try to move it so that it can be destroyed he will know that we are unto him and his Horcruxes. We will have to leave this until the last moment when we are ready to destroy him. I do not want him to start making any more of these."

After they removed the other spells Dobby closed the portrait again with a wave of his hands.

Bill then said, Now that we have at least found what we were looking for we can do an in depth search of this place. But what I do not see is the back door. That snake had to be able to go into the dark forest for food.

Ginny answered with fear in her voice, "That is because when I was first was possessed I had to close that door. That way the Basilisk would be become hungry and turn on the people in the castle. She pulled on Harry's hand as she walked backed to the outer chamber with the narrow side tunnels. She walked to one side and then down one of the passageways before stopping in front of the wall. She spoke just above a whisper in parseltongue and the wall moved back revealing another long passageway.

Ginny began to weep and say, "I was hoping I was free from that monster. But his memories are still in my mind. I have been polluted by his evil and there is no way to get rid of it."

Harry quickly grabbed her into his arms to comfort her. He said, "You are no more polluted then me. I was left with the ability to talk with snakes. He has plagued my mind with his vision and his evil ways. Together we will see that justice is done. I still love you for who you are." Winky came up behind them and conjured a small coach. Harry carefully set her down, as Ginny sobbed onto his should.

When Bill saw that his sister was being cared for he and some of the Goblins headed down the passageway. It was more than a half-hour later before they got back. Bill said, "We have found the opening in the forest and have marked it. We have placed some wards at the opening to block any entry as well as trip charms along the passageway to act as a warning. I can tie it into the castle security system.

Harry said, "I think I will take Ginny back up for now and let you guys finish things up."

McGonagall added, "I will come up after you, I want to make sure that the supplies in the potion room are brought back up along with all the books."

He helped Ginny slowly make the journey. As they approached the Headmistress' office, the door opened as they approached. Harry ignored it went in a sat on one of the couches. Dumbledore's portrait watched for a while as Harry comforted Ginny.

He finally gave a small cough and said, "I hope that nothing bad happened down there."

Harry was a bit startled before realizing that it Dumbledore's portrait that spoke. He said, "I think she was a bit overwhelmed with the chamber. She remembered where the outside entrance was and that she could speak parseltongue because of her past experience. We did find another Horcrux down there that can't be destroyed with letting him know that it had been discovered. It is actually the shield of Gryffindor the most belong with sword.

Dumbledore asked, "Then you have now found three. That just leaves one left that could be his snake."

Ginny broke in and said, "The snake is not a Horcrux. The last one is hidden at the Orphanage. It is the Broach of Ravenclaw. Somehow I think the pieces of his soul can communicate when in close proximity. When the diary possessed me in the chamber it drew on the memories contained in the shield. I unfortunately have his memories up to the time of making the shield Horcrux. I thought I had gotten rid of the memories but I had only buried them and tried to ignore them. The shield is the one that nobody was supposed to be able to find let alone get to. The false plaque in the trophy room that was found is the Cup of Hufflepuff that he transfigured. It was probably switched by professor Quirrell during Harry's first year."

Dumbledore added, "Well that ends the search for the missing pieces. You can now plan to carefully get the broach and work on destroying them. I must say I am impressed with your progress. I would not want Ginny to have to relive those memories although she held the answers unfortunately the whole time."

At that point Professor McGonagall arrived back. She pulled out a box filled with chocolate and some biscuits. She handed them to Harry who held them out for Ginny.

Dumbledore continued, "Before the others get back you may have noticed something odd. The doors are automatically opening for you. The suits of armor come to attention as you go down the halls. It seems that the heirs of the founders have arrived. I do not think this will be a burden but rather a blessing. There was a prophecy made when the school first opened that says,

When the depths of the time shall have passed

Then those who have been touched by the darkness

Shall find love in their time of trouble

Then shall their souls be bound together

By their love the evil shall be banished

When the relics shall be recovered and cleansed

Then shall the golden age begin

With peace and prosperity for all.

It is safe to say that with your soul bond you fulfill one clue. You have now found the relics of the founders. If they can be cleansed then it seems that the future will be very bright indeed. I say this to give both of you a ray of hope as you face these burdens together. Remember your friends and family stand with you in these dark times. Never forget that it is love that will be the downfall of evil."

Harry then said, "I should ask your advice. I am planning on calling a meeting of the circle of lords after I am of age. I am assuming your brother will be the new lord Dumbledore. I am hoping the lord of the Bones house will also agree. That will be four of the five votes needed for war. The Clement house will need to be replaced. I am going to get a declaration of war and then we will purge the evil and oppression from this world. Even though the ministry is starting to behave more responsibly there is still too much corruption."

Dumbledore answered, "Your overall goals are good but remember to take one step at a time. Get rid of the evil of Voldemort first before trying to reform society."

Ginny said, "I think I am ready to go home"

The headmistress got the fire going in her fireplace. Harry, while holding Ginny threw the powder and called out, "The burrow." They arrived at the burrow and Harry was able to keep them from falling over.

Ginny said, "Let's go out into the garden, I need the fresh air and open sky." Harry led her out to the garden that was filled with all the summer flowers. They sat on the bench and he just kept an arm around her as they sat silently.

Molly came out and saw the two of them sitting and asked, "Is everything okay, you are back early."

Harry answered, "Ginny had a few too many bad memories to deal with all over again."

Molly replied, "I will be in the house if either of you need anything."

Ginny gave her mom a small smile before she left. They still sat silently until Molly brought out some sandwiches and juice at noon. After Ginny had eaten her lunch Harry finally spoke.

He said, "I have seen enough of my visions to know the evil that resides in the person who used to be Tom Riddle. I can only say I have a small glimpse at what you must have given you when you were possessed. But remember you fought him for over a year. You survived. I do not know if this will help you but out of the occlumency lessons I was given and one of the books I read so far this summer there is a way to organize and structure your mind. I may not need it because you are protecting my mind by your love but it may help with the memories that you are facing. It is like using a storage container to store your thoughts. You make a box for what Voldemort gave you and you file them away. Then you lock them up so that you do not see them on a ongoing basis."

Ginny finally spoke again, "Thanks Harry, I guess I never truly dealt with the events in my first year. I hoped it was just over and I could go with my life. But it is just Voldemort; he won't just go away. I am thankful you can help me with this and you know what I am going through."

That night it was a quite dinner with Molly and Arthur. Harry told them of what they found in the chamber and that they had identified all of the Horcruxes. Both Ginny and him went to bed early due to the emotional exhaustion. Harry found himself to be asleep quickly with a familiar presence waiting for him.

Ginny said, "I was waiting for you, I was thinking you could help me while we sleep"

Harry answered, "I will do whatever I can to help."

Molly checked on them in their rooms before she went to bed. She found both to be asleep with a golden glow surrounding them. She assumed it was part of the healing process.

The next morning Harry awoke as the sun was coming up. He felt refreshed but a bit tired. They had spent the whole night dealing with the memories that Tom had given Ginny. It might be said the mechanical work of dealing with the memories had been dealt with but it would take time for the emotional wounds to heal. He went out and did his morning exercises by himself. When he got back Ginny had gotten up and was waiting to have breakfast with him. He quickly went up and showered and then went down for breakfast. The morning the Quibbler front page announced:

Black Manor Opened as Refuge for Werewolves

Jobs and Training to be Provided

Along with the Wolf bane Potion

Remus Lupin, former DADA professor at Hogwarts, was interview today. He said that Harry Potter who has inherited Black Manor has decided to use it as a refuge for Werewolves. Those who are willing to pledge their support for the fight of the light against Voldemort will be welcomed. They will be provided a place to live along with the Wolf Bane potion. There will be jobs for those that have sufficient magical skill. Others will be given training for both work and magic.

As he was eating Molly said, "Given what happened yesterday, I am going to mandate a few days off from your work for both your sakes. Harry couldn't agree more with her point.


	10. Chapter 10 Preparations for War

Preparations for War 

They spent half the week relaxing, spending some time just as teenagers might normally do. They played some games of quidditch, swam in the pond but in general relaxed. On Wednesday Harry was starting to get anxious again concerning the summer project. He had received a letter from Griphook concerning the basilisk. He was thanked for the meat. In exchange the goblins were going to make as many sets of protective clothing out of the snake hide for him and his friends. They had collected a large amount of venom both in the fangs and in the venom pouches. Most of the venom would be stored in separate vault at Gringotts but a quantity was being sent to Hogwarts.

He said, "I am thinking it is time to tackle the two Horcruxes that we have. I will send a letter to Professor McGonagall so that we can get some people together. I am thinking that this Friday may work. We should have Professor Slughorn with a variety of potions, Madam Pomfrey as backup with your brother Bill since he has dealt with curses. Harry wrote out his request to the Headmistress while Ginny wrote one to her brother. Harry opened the kitchen door and Hedwig flew in and eagerly got the letters again and left.

Their group flooed to the castle with Molly and Remus. When they got to the castle the headmistress took them down to the potion lab. Dobby and Winky were waiting for them with Remus. Bill was there with two goblins. Professor Slughorn and Madam Pomfrey with a case of medical supplies were also waiting. They had a large set off table set out with chairs set around.

Bill greeted them and said, "Charlie sent over a jar of dragon blood."

Harry then asked, "Dobby, can you get the locket?"

Dobby answered, "One moment." He popped away but was back quickly and placed the locket on the table.

Harry continued, "Now the diary was shall we say activated by writing in it. It seems the ring that Dumbledore discovered was activated when he put it on. I am assuming that to activate the locket someone would have to wear it. But before we do that I think it should be checked out as much as possible."

He left it on the table and Bill and the goblins started to probe it. Dobby and Winky also took some time to study it. After about fifteen minutes Bill and the goblins had finished.

Bill said, "There were a set of basic curses that have been removed. There seems to be one curse that I cannot identity."

Dobby said, "It is some sort of curse that will cause the wearer to be sleepy."

Harry commented, "That would cause any victim to be vulnerable if the locket was activated. Would there be a potion to counter act that."

Slughorn answered, "If we take one of Madam Pomfrey's pepper up potions, we can add a dose of a sleep potion antidote." He and Madam Pomfrey went into his office for a while before coming out with a jar full of dark green liquid.

He said, "I think that is the best we can offer."

Harry asked why don't we try some basilisk venom or dragon blood first Professor Slughorn got out two large bowls and Dobby moved the locket into the bowl. Harry first poured some dragon blood unto the locket but nothing happened. Dobby moved the locket into the next bowl and Harry then carefully dipped a fang in the jar of venom and tried to push it into the cracked around the locket. It fizzled a bit but the locket didn't open. Dobby cleaned the locket off with a wave of his hand.

Harry then said, "I think I will take the next step," as he picked up the locket. He sat down in a chair.

He was interrupted by Ginny who said, "I think we should do this together." She enlarged the chain that it hung on. Before they went any further they had a large glass of the pepper up potion. She sat down next to Harry before placing it around both of their necks. They each held the chain at the side of the locket. Finding that nothing happened, he grabbed the locket with his hands and tried to open it. But it wouldn't budge.

Ginny said, "I guess the last resort is to speak to it with parseltongue." They both then spoke "open" to the locket in parseltongue. The faceplate opened and green dense fog moved out and hovered between them.

It first spoke to Harry in his mind and said, "Greetings young one, I can be of a great assistance to you if you are willing to accept my help."

Harry answered, "That is not my attention. I am hoping to destroy you as the diary was destroyed." He felt a force tried to invade his mind but it was blocked as he felt the love and presence of Ginny guarding him.

It then turned to Ginny and tried to do the same thing. It said, "Greetings young one, I can be of a great assistance to you if you are willing to accept my help."

Ginny answered, "That is not my attention either. I am hoping to destroy you since I experienced the diary before it was destroyed." She felt a force tried to invade hers mind but it was blocked as she felt the love and presence of Harry guarding her.

It became even angrier as it went back and both trying to find an opening. It could find none and after about fifteen minutes Harry and Ginny felt the energy of the force start to dispel above their heads. The green fog began to disperse and the life of that soul part screamed in pain as it was lost. Many of the other people in the room did their own SCOUGIFY to the air.

Professor McGonagall asked, "Are you alright?"

Dobby levitated the locket off their necks and back to the table.

Bill waved his wand over the locket for a moment or two and commented, "The locket is no longer a Horcrux."

Harry took Ginny's hand and looked into her eyes for a moment before saying, "We are okay. I think we should wait a day before trying another one."

Madam Pomfrey started checking them out carefully. She said, "That seems to have drained your magical reserves as well as given an other emotional shock. I am going to require that you both spend the night here for observation.

Ginny said, "I won't argue with that but I think we are okay. I think if we can spend the rest of the day relaxing, we should be okay. I am sure that Dobby and Winky will keep on eye on us during the day. Some more fresh air and sunshine I think is in order."

Harry and Ginny went out of the back of the castle and down to the lake. They wandered over to a tree that they had sat under during the school year. Dobby brought them a picnic lunch.

Harry commented to Ginny, "I do enjoy these lunches that we are having with each other. The only thing better would be if these burdens weren't on top of us.

Ginny said, "I know but we are making progress. If you feel okay we should deal with Tom's fake plaque tomorrow."

Their friends spent the day studying and practicing at the castle. They had dinner in the great with everyone before Harry and Ginny headed to the hospital wing for the night. They each changed into pajamas behind separate screens before crawling into two of the beds next to each other. Once they were asleep a stronger golden glow surrounded them as they sleep. During the night various people stopped by and locked in at various times. They included Professor Slughorn, The Headmistress and even Molly had flooed after midnight just to check. But staying over on one side was Dobby and Winky who spent the entire night looking over the two people that they also consider family.

We they woke up they found a clean set of clothes. They used the hospital bathroom and got cleaned up for the new day. Winky brought them up breakfast from the kitchen. After Madam Pomfrey had checked them out, they walked to the headmistress' office. The door opened as they approached.

She greeted them and said, "Well, good morning. It seems you are looking fine. Do you still want to deal with the plaque?

Harry turned and looked into Ginny's eye before saying, "I think we are both ready."

She replied, "Everyone is expected back at nine."

Harry and Ginny took a walked around the lake before heading back to the Potions classroom.

The same group as yesterday was soon assembled.

Harry asked Dobby to get the plaque. He was back shortly and while levitating it in the air the plaque was transfigured back it the Cup. It was set the in one of the bowls. It was a plain golden cup with but it had words in Latin scribed around the rim that said:

_To those in need may they drink from this cup to find healing_

Hermione said, "That may be like the Holy Grail story that muggles have."

Professor McGonagall commented, "It was thought that the cup would increase the healing powers of any potion that was drunk from the cup."

Bill and the goblins went to work over the cup. When they had found nothing other than it being a Horcrux they let Dobby look at it. He commented, "I can only assume that since the cup was made with healing powers that dangerous or harmful spells or charms couldn't be place on it."

They poured dragons blood over it to no avail. They then tried the Basilisk venom again but that did nothing.

Harry asked, "What is the strongest health potion you have. If you put it in the cup both Ginny and I will have a drink"

Madam Pomfrey pulled out a bottle from the case and poured out a dark red liquid into the cup.

Ginny sat next to Harry and Harry said, "To our health." He took a mouthful before handing the cup to Ginny and she took a mouthful. When they had both swallowed a silver haze enveloped them and another dense green fog pulled away from the cup and hovered in the air between them. The cup became lost in dull shade and was now bright and shining gold.

The voice from the fog first spoke to Harry again in his mind and said, "How may I assist you. I have many skills and much knowledge to help you."

Harry answered, "We went through this yesterday already. That is not my attention. I am going to destroy you as the diary and locket was destroyed." He felt a force tried to invade his mind but it was blocked as he felt the love and presence of Ginny guarding him.

It then turned to Ginny and tried to do the same thing again. It said, "How may I assist you. I have many skills and much knowledge to help you."

Ginny answered, "That is not my attention either just like yesterday. I am also going to destroy you since we dealt with the locket and now it is your turn." She felt a force tried to invade hers mind but it was blocked as she felt the love and presence of Harry guarding her.

It became angry as it went back and both trying to find an opening again. It could find none and after about fifteen minutes Harry and Ginny felt the energy of the force again start to dispel above their heads. The green fog began to disperse and the life of that soul part screamed in pain as it was lost. Many of the other people in the room did their own SCOUGIFY again to clean the air. This time Harry and Ginny both felt really good compared to how they had been feeling.

Ginny spoke, "That was not bad at all. The health potion seems to have fully woken me up."

Harry commented, "I think I am ready for a quidditch match."

Madam Pomfrey came over and checked them out before saying, "They seem to be in good health. I would still want to be cautious and have them spend the night or I can pop over to the burrow and check on them tonight and then in the morning if that would be easier."

Ginny answered, "I think going back to the Burrow will be better."

That night they were both checked out thoroughly by madam Pomfrey and found to be in perfect health. The same was found on Sunday the morning. They spent that day a relaxing and resting a having now had two-thirds of the Horcruxes destroyed. That evening Ron was once again beating Harry in the fifth round of chess with Ginny and Hermione watching and trying to give Harry pointers along the way.

Ron asked, "Harry, you had mentioned a while about using Bill and Fluer's wedding as trap for Voldemort and the eaters."

Harry answered, "That was my rough idea but I guess I have been so busy and that I have not thought about it much. Since you are our strategists have you come up with any ideas."

Ron answered, "Well for openers a little bit of trickery is in order. We can provide notice in the paper that a small private wedding will be held at the Burrow. Instead we can invite lots of dignitaries privately. Since you are now Lord Potter and Lord Black it would seem most of high society would want to show up at the wedding of your future wife's family. But they would have to be invited secretly. Although it would be properly leaked to one or more targeted people so that it would get back to Voldemort. The Burrow would be set up for the Wedding with all the fixings. When the guest arrived they could be port keyed away or floo away to an alternative location and let's say held there for a while to. Maybe we could send them to Potter Manor. Left at the burrow would be whatever forces we would have whether the Order, the Aurors, the elves or any others. We could officially have a small group of Aurors scheduled for actual duty. But we would need the rest on either some sort of standby or scheduled at a believable alternative with the ability to get here quickly. I have been talking with my brother Charlie about the ability of using dragons as part of any battle. He thought you might like seeing that Hungarian Horntail again or maybe the young and still growing Norbert. The biggest question is what forces can we gather to fight with."

Harry replied, "That reminds me that I need to set up to meet both the elves leadership and the goblins. I know I can use the elves that I have bought but there may be more. As for my relations to the goblins, I think they might be much better than the ministry."

Ron continued, "If we have a solution to the dementors, then we need to consider the giants. Could we get them to change sides or at least remain neutral? Hagrid has tried in the past to deal with them. Could we try again and send Hagrid? Could we offer them anything more than what the ministry has offered?

Harry said, "I kind of like your idea of dragons. My offer to the werewolves has already gone out so hopefully we can get a good response from them.

Hermione added, " I am sure Hagrid would like to see Norbert again. But what we need is to be able to show that things have changed. The one thing that Hagrid doesn't have anymore is an official wand. It was snapped when he got expelled due to Tom Riddle. I still think he had the pieces in his umbrella but if we show the giants that he had a wand again it would show his acceptance into society. Maybe we could see if Gawp could get a wand, that might make a bigger impression."

Harry continued, "Then let's set up a meeting with the Order and the Ministry. I will get together with the elves and goblins. Oh, Dobby are you around?"

There was a pop and Dobby answered, "Of course I am around. What day would like the meeting."

Harry answered, "Why did I assume you would be around? You must be keeping a close eye on me. And doing I mighty fine job I should add. Let's see if any meeting can be done in the morning so we can still continue the training and dueling in the afternoon. I think at the end of this week we should tackle the Orphanage and the last Horcrux."

With that Dobby popped away. Dobby set up a meeting with the elves and Goblins at Gringotts on the third floor on Thursday.

They continued training during the week. On Wednesday morning an Owl arrived for Harry notifying him that the trail of Umbridge and Fudge would be on that Friday. Harry was scheduled to give testimony that morning. Since they would be at the ministry he wrote a letter to schedule apparation tests for him, Ron and Ginny for that afternoon.

On Thursday Remus came to pick them up and he asked, "I hope you do not mind but I asked Professor McGonagall to join in the meeting."

Harry answered, "That shouldn't be a problem. She may be willing to disclose more of the actions of the Order that I could not answer.

When they flooed to the bank they were ushered into the main hall and meet the Headmistress along with Bill. There were then shown into the third floor conference room. There was a small group of goblins that included Griphook, Gritton and Gorgock. The goblins he had never meet before were all dressed in the fanciest of clothes with lots of gold jewelry. There were also three ancient looking elves wearing different types of uniforms standing next to Dobby and Winky.

Griphook came over to Harry and his friends and said, "Harry, I would like to welcome you back to Gringotts. You already have met Gritton and Gorgock but may I introduce you to the members of the goblin's counsel. Our council head is Bodrig while Ragnock and Turgot are also members. Harry greeted them with a bow. Dobby then introduced the elves as Berty, Klepy and Suto. The elves came over and Harry shook their hands. They were moved over to the table and given seats in what seemed to be assigned order.

Griphook then said, "Since the Potter and Black family are significant depositors at the bank the Gringotts family has always kept an eye on it members. Since the return of Voldemort the Goblin Counsel and we have kept a closer eye on Harry in particular. Now with the death of Dumbledore the counsel has been more concerned especially with the limited effectiveness of the ministry. There is still a lot of bad blood between the Goblins and the ministry.

Bodrig then said, "It is our grave concern that Voldemort is defeated. We know his hatred of all but pure bloods. If he ever won then he would come after the goblins and put us into a slavery much worse than the limits than which we are already faced with. After you and your friends with the order helped protect Gringotts we would decided it was time for us to find a way to assist you in your war."

Harry replied, "Well, all wizards had a vested interest to protect Gringotts given that it is a focal point of the economy. I was glad to help. Since I was raised with muggles I had no idea of the magical world before Hagrid introduced me to it. I find the discrimination in this world to be worse than what is in the muggle world. Of course I am friends with half giants, now have family members from the elves and my guardian is a werewolf. I have opened the Black house to give an alternative to the Werewolves. It is my intent to push for reforms once this war is over so that there can be equality of all beings. Once I am of age it is my intent to use the circle of lords to push for a declaration of war as well as reforms. It is my goal today to see what type of support I can gain in the fight with Voldemort."

Bodrig asked, "I have not heard about a meeting of the circle of lords."

Harry answered, "I have just learned about the body and that I represent two of the senior houses. It is my intent to call for a meeting around August first once I am of age. Since the Black family with the support of the Malfoy family had blocked such a declaration during the first war that will not be an issue this time around. I will also push that deatheaters and their families are stripped of all titles and wealth. After the first war the death eaters just rejoined society as if they had done nothing. They have corrupted the current government. They are probably the leaders behind all the discriminatory action of the ministry"

Bodrig replied, "I am unwilling to give any support to the ministry but for now I am willing at the very least to privately support you personally. How can the goblins help? I am willing to send goblin warriors to assist you.

Harry replied, "If I have read the history of the house of Black correctly then the last goblin war was actually instigated at the very least by the Blacks. The house of Black can renounce the limits and restrictions placed on your people, if it can be demonstrated that you have loyalty to wizards and the House of Black. Your assistance in this war would satisfy that demand and I would be willing to nullify the surrender terms that were agreed too so that you can be free of that agreement.

Berty entered the conversation said, "The elves also are prepared to raise a force to also assist Harry. We have seen his care for other creatures when he worked to raise Dobby and Winky to full human status. We have a prophecy that we think can be fulfilled in this time. As result we are gathering a force of forty-nine elves that serve houses that support the light. The elves are being given permission to join this war in support of the light. As the leader of the elves I am pledging this support to Harry. We are impressed that Harry already has been able to fully free Dobby and Winky from their ancient bonds."

Harry answered, "I am more than willing to accept any help. If you are to give then I need to disclose some of our intentions. Bill and Fluer are planning a wedding in August. It is our goal to use this as a trap against Voldemort and his followers. I already know from some visions that Voldemort will make it a major attack. I know the ministry is corrupt but I have been able to recently work with them and will hopefully have their assistance at the Burrow. For specifics our strategists is Bill's brother Ron." Ron then discussed the preliminary planning for a battle at the Burrow along with the discovery by Hermione of the spell that is expected to kill dementors.

Harry then continued, "If you are truly willing to help then I need to also disclose the prophecy that is behind Voldemort actions. He told them the prophecy that had been made to Professor Dumbledore. He continued, "As you can see when he only heard the first part of the prophecy he went after me. Now that I know more of my family's history in fighting for the light I can understand why he choose me as the most likely threat. If I am ever to have a life then Voldemort must be permanently defeated. To that end I am working on what I call a summer project that has been going good but is not done yet."

McGonagall then entered the conversation, The Order of the Phoenix and it members are fully supportive behind Harry and his actions. We have been helping with this summer project on the side as well as working with the ministry. It has not been mentioned but Harry was able to get a ghost to spy on Voldemort and has successfully recruited other ghosts so that most of the moves that they currently make are know and can be fought or stopped. The order and the ministry have been working closely to defend both the muggle and magical world."

Bodrig asked, "Would it help you if we were to make a public statement to show the goblins support. If we did that before you call the circle of lords it would provide leverage to get the rest of them on your side."

Berty add, "We would like to be a part of any statement."

"Well if that is the case," Harry added, "it might be I could idea to make a big public splash in the papers when I come of age at the end of July. Luna's paper could make it a special edition with my coming of age and the support I am gathering. So that there are no surprises to the minister I would like to make the minister aware of the situation as soon as possible. So the question then is, Bill, when do want to have your fake wedding."

Bill said, "To take advantage of the full moon then we were thinking August 16."

Bodrig asked, "What is the advantage?"

Ron answered, "With the full moon we will equip the elves with silver coated arrows to shot at the Werewolves.

Harry said, "We have one other project that we have been studying which involves separating the good people from the bad. We have not found an answer for a way to detect people put under the imperious curse. I am trying to keep as many victims out of this war as possible. We are hoping to find a way to know who is imperioused so that they can just be stunned and then evacuated from the battlefield. They would be tested with Veritaserum afterwards for confirmation. Along the same lines it would be the ability to identity people that have taken the mark without taking the time to have people roll up their sleeves. If I were passing out marks I would put them on other parts of the body as well as make them invisible. Any help with making identification easier would be helpful."

Bodrig replied, "I will have members of are security staff work with your people and the elves to find a solution. I know the bank has many undisclosed security precautions that are used.

Harry continued, "The research can be handled with Hermione and I will let Ron and Bill organize the war. Dobby is my contact point for the elves. Shall Griphook be the contact point for the goblins? The headmistress shall be contact for the Order as well as sending information for the ministry."

Bodrig then said, "Let me say that given the history that the goblins have had with the house of Potter and what I have seen today I can give you my full support and thank you for having this meeting. It is with great hope that Voldemort may be defeated."

Their group flooed back to the Burrow for lunch and continued on with their training.


	11. Chapter 11 Trials and tribulations

Trials and Tribulation 

The next day Harry found himself back in the courtroom that he had been tried in before his fifth year. At least this time he was not on trial. There appeared to be 12 members of the Wizengamont sitting as the jury for this trial. Amelia Bones walked in with Percy Weasley and made their way to the front.

She said, "This season of Criminal Court is now in season on the charges against Cornelius Oswald Fudge and Delores Jane Umbridge. I am Amelia Susan Bones interrogator with Percy Wesley as Court Scribe. Please bring in the accused."

Fudge and Umbridge were brought in chained up and unceremoniously pushed unto the chairs in front of the court. Two attorneys came over and sat down behind them.

Madam Bones continued, "Mr. Fudge you are changed with ignoring compelling evidence regarding the return of you-know-who, accepting bribes from deatheaters, engaging in a campaign of libel and slander against Harry Potter and Professor Dumbledore and appointing Delores Umbridge as Professor and Inquisitor at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ms. Umbridge you are accused of abusing your position at said school, use of a blood quill on students in detention, general abuse of students in and out of class, attempted use of an unforgivable and attempted murder of Professor McGonagall and Professor Hagrid. How do you plead."

They both answered, "Not guilty."

She continued, "Harry Potter is called as the first witness."

Harry walked up to towards the side of Madam bones and sat in the witness chair. Percy came over with a bottle of what looked like Veritserum.

Harry asked, "Will I only be questioned on those items relating to the charges against Fudge and Umbridge."

Madam Bones answered, "Yes questions will be limited to your actions related to the accused."

Harry reluctantly opened his mouth as Percy poured a few drops of the liquid in. After waiting a few moments the questioning began.

She asked, "Your are Harry Potter and live at #4 Privet Drive.

He answered, "Yes, that is my legal address although I am staying at the Burrow at the current time."

She continued, "When did you notify Former minister Fudge of the return of You-know-who."

He answered, "I was in the hospital after the Tri-Wizard Tournament. He was arguing with Professor Dumbledore. I mentioned the death eaters that had come back to Voldemort at that time. This included Mr. Malfoy."

She asked, "Do you now of any other time that Malfoy had contact with the former Minister?"

He continued, "Mr. Malfoy met with Fudge after my trial when I defended myself against the dementors. He was carrying a large bag of gold at the time."

"What types of actions did Ms. Umbridge do as a teacher," she asked.

She seemed to make it clear from the first class that we would only be studying theory. We were not going to do any practical work. That is why we started our study group. We wanted to be able to do the practical portion of the class for the OWLS that most of us were facing at the end of the year. Since I knew that Voldemort had come back we also wanted to learn defensive spells so that we could protect ourselves. Instead of just teaching the class Umbridge made an extreme effort to put down my friends and me in class and to raise the issue of Voldemort's return. When I answered truthfully I was assigned detentions. In those detention I was forced to use that blood quill to write the lines that are still on my hand."

She asked," Can you tell us of the time when you were threatened with an unforgivable."

He continued, "I was trying to get in touch with my godfather and was trying to use her floo. My friends and I were caught and that is when she threatened us. Hermione made up a story about a weapon being in the Black Forest so Umbridge took us out there. We were attacked by Centaurs but Hagrid's brother Gawp interfered. Then Hermione and I were able to escape.

She then asked, "Did you witness the attack on Professors Hagrid and McGonagall."

He answered, " It was during my Astronomy owl. Umbridge and her minions attacked Professor Hagrid and when Professor McGonagall tried to intervene they shot her with a bunch of stunners. It was a brutal and bloodthirsty attack."

She then asked, "Does the defense which to ask any questions?"

The attorney behind Fudge arose and asked, "Did you give any concrete evidence to Minister Fudge proving the return of you-no-who."

Harry answered, "Since I was in shock at the time I did not think to provide any. Looking back at the situation, I supposed they could've checked my wand for what spells had been used. Now that I know what a Pensieve is I could have shown them my memories of the event. Fudge never asked for evidence. He could have sent Aurors back to the graveyard to see the evidence if he wanted too. He rushed and had Barty Crouch Jr. kissed before he could be properly questioned. It seems he tried to ignore any evidence or the potential of any evidence."

The attorney continued, "I have one more question. It is directly related to Voldemort's return. Are you the 'Chosen one.' as the papers talk about? Is that what the prophecy was about when you broke into the Ministry over a year ago?"

Harry asked in shock, "Madam Bones do I have to answer the question?"

She answered, "I do not see the relevance of the question."

The attorney answered, "If Voldemort returned and Harry is the 'Chosen One' then Harry had a responsibility to inform the minister so that a proper defense could be set up. That is significant information that should have been disclosed."

She answered relunctantly, "In that case it is relevant."

Harry struggled for a moment before saying, "At the time of Voldemort's return I knew nothing of the prophecy. I went to the Ministry a year later because I thought my godfather had been captured by Voldemort. During the struggle that and other prophecies were destroyed."

The attorney continued, "Did Dumbledore know about the prophecy?"

Harry continued to struggle before saying, "The prophecy was made before Dumbledore so he has known about it since it was made."

The attorney continued his attack; "Do you now know what was in the prophecy?"

Harry answered, "Yes."

The attorney pressed harder, "Does the prophecy say that you are the 'Chosen-One'? If Dumbledore knew he should have told the Minister"

Harry asked, "I would rather not discuss the contents of the prophecy? It could have an impact on the on going war."

Madam Bones reluctantly said, "If Dumbledore knew the contents at the time when You-Now-Who returned then it is relevant unfortunately. Please continue."

Harry said, "It seems that Fudge and Umbridge are still trying to cause as much trouble as we face the evil of Voldemort and his followers. I asked that the question be withdrawn."

The attorney gave a wicked grin, "I demand that the question be answered."

Harry said, "Before I answer, I ask that the defendants and their attorneys be checked for the dark mark. The prophecy says that I am the one who can destroy Voldemort."

At that point the courtroom erupted with noise and confusion. Harry buried his head in his hands. Aurors approached the defendants and found that Umbridge had a dark mark and both attorneys had the dark mark.

Fudge bellowed, "I have nothing to do with this. I knew nothing about this."

After Madam Bones had brought order back she concluded, "Thank you for your testimony Harry. You are excused. This court is adjourned until this afternoon."

Harry waited as Aurors escorted the defendants and their attorneys away. As he left Ginny rushed up to him and said, "It will be okay. Everyone was assuming the truth already."

Harry replied, "But it will cause Tom to direct more of his attack and energy towards us."

Ginny asked, "Are you still ready to take the apparation test."

Harry said, "Yeah, lets get it over with." They went up to the testing office.

Harry walked up to the receptionist and asked, " My friends and I would like to take the apparation test. The five of us have special permission from the Minister since we not of age yet."

The receptionist answered, "We have been expecting you. There is a written test and then you can take the practical portion. Please come into the testing room." Hermione waited in the entry area while the five went to take the test. They sat down at tables as they were presented with the written test. Ginny was the first to finish and turned her test in.

A man came over and said, "I am Mr. Jenkins and will be given the practical portion of the test. Let's go into the next room."

She walked into a large room that had a series of numbers all over the floor.

He said, "I will call out a number with a direction to be facing and you are to apparate to the mark. Okay."

Ginny answered, "Okay."

He then called out one number after another with different directions to be facing. Ginny popped from one location to another.

He said, "Now I want you to apparate to the Diagon alley apparation point. My associate is waiting there. Give him this item and bring back the item that he gives you."

Ginny popped away and stumbled as a she found herself being attacked. She dove to the ground and pulled up a shield." There was another pop as both Winky and Blinky showed up. Both waved their hands towards the attacker and blasted him against the wall.

Winky turned and said, "We is sorry that we did not check this area for your security before you arrived."

Ginny answered, "I wasn't hurt but can you bring that man back to the testing center so that we can found out what is going on."

Blinky had completely bound the person up who was now unconscious. Ginny popped back to the testing center." She arrived followed by a series of pops. Winky and Blinky arrived with the bound man and was followed by Dobby and Berty, who was Harry's other protector. Harry and Neville were standing there waiting for their turn. Mr. Jenkins ran forward when he saw his associate arrived bound up.

Ginny said, "I was attacked when I reached the apparation point."

Harry approached the man and looking in eyes he saw that they were glazed over. He said, "It looks like someone used the imperious curse on him.

At that point Tonks and Shacklebolt entered the room followed by Hermione.

Tonks asked, "What happened. We got a message that there was a problem."

Harry answered, "It looks like someone caused the tester to attack Ginny."

Shacklebolt said, "I will take him to be questioned." He waved his wand over the bound tester and then popped both of them away.

Mr. Jenkins asked, "Do you still want to finish the test."

Harry answered, "Yes, we need to get it out of the way."

He continued, "I will do the room test for everyone first and then I can go to the apparation point."

Tonks interrupted, "I will be there also to stand guard."

The four of them did the room tests and then the receptionist handed out items as they popped away and back again. At the end they all had their apparation licenses. As they walked out of the testing office Minister Scrimgeour was walking up.

He said, "I have just been told that there was an attack during your testing. Is everyone okay."

Ginny answered, "When I went to do the long range part of the test I was attacked by the tester. It looks like someone had put the Imperious curse on him. But I was able to avoid the attack. My personal help, helped clean up the results."

The Minister answered, "I am glad no one got hurt. Is there anything else that needs to be done."

Harry answered, "I think that security at the ministry needs to be increased. Although I have to assume the attack was directed against me and my friends."

The minister continued, "Why don't you come up for lunch in my office. I would assume you have to stay around for the trial to continue."

Harry replied, "Okay, I think my testimony is done but the others need to give theirs. It was scheduled that we could get done today."

They followed the Minster up to his office. Percy greeted them and was told to order some lunch. Once they sat down in the office the Minster asked, "It seems that the cat is out of the bag given your testimony at the trial this morning."

Harry said, "I guess your right. I was hoping to keep Voldemort guessing and uncertain about the prophecy but it is now out. I have to defeat him and am making progress before that can take place"

The minister continued, "Well, I think this fight for the moment is going our way. The information coming from the Order of Phoenix is keeping the Aurors on their toes as the number of attacks have has slowed to a trickle. I am assuming you have something to do with that."

Harry said, "It seems that I have a pretty good spy network but they can't keep track of everything as we witnessed today. I am getting ready for what I shall call a major offensive move."

The Minster asked, "Will that be before or after the upcoming wedding. I am planning on coming to the celebration since I received the invitation."

Harry answered, "The battle plans are a bit secret. If you can make sure that the Order can call on the help of the Aurors during the month of August I am sure the time will come when they can be used. I do have one question. I am not sure how to do it but I would like to call a meeting of the Circle of lords for August 1."

The Minster answered, "I will send out the notices to all members. What is the purpose of calling for a meeting."

Harry answered, "It is my plan to get a formal declaration of war against Voldemort. People need to know that there will be severe consequences to joining Voldemort. The circle couldn't get a declaration of the first time since the house of Black stood in the way."

The minister answered, "I will eagerly await to see what you can accomplish. IF you meet in the morning I will make sure the Wizengamont in session for the afternoon if there is anything they need to do after the lords meet."

After Harry and his friends headed back to the courtroom. Madam Bones called the court into season and Fudge and Umbridge were brought back out. A new attorney followed them and sat behind.

She said, "This court had appointed a defense attorney for the rest of this trial."

First Ron was called up to give his testimony. This was followed by Hermione, Neville, Ginny and then Luna. There was little cross-examination by the defense as the testimony uncovered all of Umbridge's actions and the vendetta of degrees that Fudge had sent to the school.

As they left at the end of the court session Ron asked, "Are we still set for tomorrows task at the orphanage."

Harry answered, "It is time to find the last item."

Ron continued, "Bill and his crew have been there during the week. An anonymous donation was made to the orphanage so the kids could go to the beach for a week while repairs could be done to the facility. They found an area on Thursday that is protected and shielded."

Harry replied, "Then tomorrow the hunt is over with."

The next morning they all apparated over to the orphanage. They meet Bill and some Goblins alone with Dobby. They made their way into the basement and down to what appeared to be the boiler room. The boiler had been pushed aside so that an area in front of the exhaust hole in chimneystack had been opened up. There was a wall of brick that a fireplace could have been built into. There was the exhaust hole at almost ceiling height that the boiler had been attached to.

Bill said, "We did not go any further the other day once we found the shields and curses that are around. We did not want to disturb the area in case there were any traps. I can start to undo some of the curses but would like Dobby's opinion before proceeding.

Dobby approached the base of the chimney. With a wave of his hands, his eyes carefully checked the surface of the brick. There was a small pop and then Dobby was holding the wand that had belonging to Harry's father. He moved the wand over the surface before a smile broke out on his face.

He said, "Most of the curses should be removable. But to access what is behind will be a bit tricky. The brick has been turned with magic just like the wall from the Leaky Cauldron that opens to Diagon Alley. But if a wand touches the wall to open it then the shield will cause a human to be injured. What Mr. Riddle did not count on is that an elf would have use of a wand to open the wall. So I will be able to open it without harm." He stepped back and let Bill and the Goblins do their work. It was about an hour later as one series of curses after another had been removed. Finally the wall gave a bit of a shudder as the last curse was lifted. Dobby carefully approached the wall and first checked with his hand and then with the wand. After giving it a though check he took the wand and tapped the bricks. The bricks moved back just like the ones at Diagon Alley and opened to show a small closet. Suspended in the air was a wand surrounded by a gray fog like shield.

Both Bill and Dobby looked puzzled as they studied the wand.

Bill said, "This may be a bit difficult. The wand is connected with the fog and has a very dangerous curse attached. But the wand itself cannot not be touch by anyone in general. It is not a curse but something I have not seen before.

Dobby answered, "The wand must be summoned by the rightful owner and that would have to be Ravenclaw's heir."

Bill continued, "But then Riddle could not actually touch the wand when he used it as a Horcrux. Then how do we destroy it."

Ginny walked over and approached the opening. She said, "I do think that this is odd but I can fell the wand reaching out to me. It's a feeling of desperation to be freed of the curse."

Harry walked up to her and asked, "Do you think you can summon it. That would be like when I was able to summon Gryffindor's swords when I had to fight the basilisk in the chamber."

Ginny and Harry backed up from the opening and with her left hand Ginny grabbed Harry's right hand and squeezed tightly before raising her own right hand. The wand started to shake before there was a soft pop and it was then in Ginny's hand.

Harry was about to touch her right hand but Ginny said, "Do not touch my other hand or the wand. That would cause a greater danger. Just hold my other hand." The wand started to vibrate and Ginny struggled to hold on. But finally a green fog seeped out of the wand and hovered in the air.

Harry and Ginny heard a voice that said, "You have challenge the wand of Ravenclaw and now I may have your life."

Ginny answered the voice, "I was able to summon the wand so I must somehow be an heir of Ravenclaw. I have dealt with your evil before." Harry pushed his love out to Ginny both mentally and through the hand he held. The green fog tried to approach Ginny but the wand produced a yellow shield around both of them. The fog continued to attack the yellow shield before finally a deadly scream was heard and the fog began to disperse. The gray behind the door also was dissipating. Dobby closed the brick wall so the chamber was no hidden once again.

Harry said, "I think it is time for another talk to Dumbledore again. He might have a clue as to what is going on. Dobby can you see if the Headmistress has some time for us?" Dobby popped away and was back again. He said, "The Headmistress is waiting for your arrival."

Bill said, "We can put this place back together so you and your friends can go."

Harry and Ginny with their friends apparated before the gates of Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny walked first while Ginny still held onto the wand. As they approached, the gates opened on their own and then from the castle trumpets began to sound. They walked to the front door, which opened on its own. Standing in the front hall was none other than Professor Trelawney. She looked like she was in a daze before an odd voice came from her mouth.

She said, "The hour of judgement approaches for the evil one. The heirs of the founders have returned to bring healing to the land and people. The circle of friends must set the battle at the home of the brave. The evil one shall return to claim his treasure. Only when the army has been defeated can the jury of twelve be set in judgement." She then opened her eyes while clearing her throat. She asked, "What brings student to Hogwarts this time of year."

Harry answered, "We have an appointment to see the Headmistress. If you will excuse us."

She replied, "Certainly, you know the way."

When they got to the office the were greeted by Professor McGonagall, "I am assuming you have some good news. Dobby seems to be pleased." Dobby was standing over in the corner with a smile on his face.

Ginny answered, "It seems that I was able to get the wand. But that should only be possible for an heir of Ravenclaw."

Harry asked, "I also want to know why the castle is responding to us. The doors and gates open for us. The knight armor seems to be at attention when we walk the halls."

The professor answered, "I heard the trumpets sound when you approached and that is something that has never happened to my knowledge."

The portrait of Dumbledore began to move and with a twinkle its eyes said, "I may be of assistance in that regard. It would seem that the castle is acknowledging the return of the founders heirs. If I may request, I think the sorting hat has a job to redo. If you and then Ginny will let the hat have another chance to study you. It needs to do a complete search of your blood lines."

Professor McGonagall went over to the shelf and got the hat and placed it on Harry's head. It said to only Harry, "You were an interesting student to place. It seems you have quite well as a Gryffindor. But what do we have here." The hat hummed to itself for while a while before saying to the room, "Yes, this is most interesting. The eldest granddaughter of Godric Gryffindor married into the Potter family so you are an heir of Gryffindor. Now lets check your mothers line."

Harry said, "My mother was muggle born."

The hat said, "That may be but if I am going to do a complete check I will search it none the less." The hat continued to hum a while before shifting it shape and squeezing around Harry's head. It finally said, "That is most interesting. After seven generations of squibs your mother's family forgot its place in the wizard's world. But further back the line was magical all the way to… Well look at this it goes back to the line of Hufflepuff. You are the heir of Hufflepuff. You have the right to use the cup. That could prove useful. Now let me look at your betrothed."

The professor moved that hat over to Ginny. It hummed again for a while before saying, "Most interesting. The Weasley family is an old family. What they do not know is that is that the youngest granddaughter of Godric Gryffindor married into the family. You are also an heir of Gryffindor. Thus together the Gryffindor line is renewed. Now what can we find on your mother's side." A while later a soft chuckle was heard before the hat said, "Yes, you have the right to hold the wand of Ravenclaw. You mother's family hold the blood of Ravenclaw. I think that Dumbledore can answer the rest of the mystery."

The portrait said, "Well if the two of you are the heirs for three of the founders that leaves out the house of Slytherin. In the magical world when families do battle the victor has the right to claim what belongs to the loser. When Voldemort attacked Harry's parents he initiated this contest. It would seem that since Harry has killed Voldemort once already that he has a claim on the house of Slytherin. It will only be completed once Voldemort is finally destroyed. This does mean that the wards protecting Hogwarts can be strengthened by Harry and Ginny as heirs of the founders."

Harry asked, "Would that be like when at when I applied my magic at Gringotts on the core rune stones."

The portrait answered, "Yes, in the basement of Hogwarts there is a similar stone. That would help insure the schools safety for next year. The headmistress can take your there. Now it is my understanding that 5 of the sixth Horcruxes have been found and destroyed. While the last ones awaits in the chamber of secrets."

Harry answered, "Yes, the search is over. Another has thing has come up. On our way up here Professor Trewalney seems to have made another prophecy. I think you might want to know." He told them what they had just heard."

The portrait answered, "That does not seem to complicate matters but seems to confirm you are on the right path. The 'home of the brave' would seem to refer to the burrow. Thus your plans that you are making should do just fine. Stay together and if I may say you should be able to see some hope now in these difficult times." With that the portrait went still. Harry and his group went back home and took the rest of the weekend off.


	12. Chapter 12 Coming of Age

Coming of age 

The next Monday when the friends gathered Neville asked, "Would it be possible to use the cup of Hufflepuff with a medical experiment. I have been working up a potion of rare herbs and plants that could assist in mind healing. I was hoping that using the cup might help with the treatment."

Harry said, "I have no problem with that. I will have Dobby go to Hogwarts to get the cup and you can all go down over to the Hospital this afternoon.

That evening a shaken but happy Neville stopped by the burrow.

He said, "My parents appear to be cured. I was able to talk tot hem a bit with them before they fell into a natural sleep for the first time in 16 years. Their physical rehabilitation will take awhile but the doctors think they can have a full recovery. I can't thank you enough Harry for your help."

Harry said, "Think nothing of it. You're a friend and I am happy to help a friend any way possible."

As the month of July came to an end, Harry and his friends found themselves back at the ministry of magic the day before his birthday. Weeks of study, research and work would be introduced to the ministry. Dobby and Winky were there along with Griphook and Gurgorp. A few aurorers were there along with some Unspeakables.

The minister opened the conversation and said, "I am interested to hear what you have come up with."

Harry answered, "Since this all about are strategy I will let Ron outline the accomplishments and let Hermione discuss what has been developed."

Ron then said, "The overriding goal is to get rid of Voldemort. To that end we have been cutting off his resources and putting roadblocks in his way. We have worked with the Goblins and Elves to develop a warning system. The first is a charm that can be used at security checkpoints so that no death eater with the mark can enter the place. When they pass through the entrance the charm is activated and the person is hit with a tickling spell. This will provide an opportunity for security to take the person into custody without harm. The charm is based off of elf and goblin magic and so is not detectable to wizards. Both an elf and a goblin must install it. It is recommended that this be used at all entrances to the ministry of magic. That would keep out death eaters and keep the government safer. The goblins have been already using this for the last week and have caught two people marked as death eaters as they came to the bank."

Ron then turned the floor over to Hermione that gave a detailed discussion on the charm and its working. At the end she turned it back over to Ron.

Ron continued, "The second issue is more war related. At the end of the first war there were many people that claimed to be forced or under the imperious spell. This is more of a potion spell but instead of being drunk, the potion is vaporized in the air. A person under the imperious will have their face turn a blue color. It is hoped that in a battle, those that have imperioused can be just stunned or evacuated from the battle. Those evacuated will held until they can be processed to remove the curse and verify with veritaserum the truth of the situation."

Ron turned the floor over to Hermione who proceeded to discuss the technical details.

Ron then continued, "Now those are two items that can be done by the magical community for itself. We now are hoping for some involvement by the muggle community which Minster Scrimgeour we hope that you can deal with. With the ghosts that have been tracking the death eaters and Voldemort we know were his hidden headquarters is located. It is hidden under the fidelous charm and is most likely the most heavily warded area on earth. To that end we want to provide the location to the muggle prime minister so that the muggle military can destroy that location. We ran some tests with wards and charms that show that muggle explosives can break through the magical barriers. It is hoped that when Voldemort attacks at the upcoming wedding that he will leave his fortress basically unguarded. If the muggles were to attack at the same time, it would destroy his base of operation. How ever it is know that there are captives in the dungeons so that any attack needs to be in two phases. The first is to bring down any wards and charms and then Special Forces can be sent in to free any captives. After the place is secured then it could be bombed and destroyed. It is recommended that the place shall we say be burnt so that any residual dark magic is cleaned out. The reason to use muggle means is that first our resources are going to be stretched pretty thin already. The other is Voldemort would not think that muggles pose any danger. If we can defeat most of the death eaters and deprive Voldemort of his base of operation than this war can be won.

Harry then said, "It is important to know that this will be war once the circle of lords meets in two days.

Ginny wandered into Harry's room on the morning of his birthday. She bent over and gave him a big kiss.

Harry awoke to the smell and taste of his betrothed's kiss. He said, "Now that is the way to wake up."

Ginny said, "Happy Birthday, you are now a full fledge adult."

Harry asked, "What's for breakfast."

Ginny said, "I will fix you whatever you want"

After breakfast they spent a restful day until lunch came. The lunch was a happy and merry affair. Followed with cake and presents. Before it was over three goblins approached the Burrow. They could see that it was led by Griphook with two others carrying boxes. Harry got up a greeted then.

Griphook said, "It is appropriate on the day that the goblin friend Harry Potter comes of age that he and his friends are presented with these." He handed each of them a box. These are the war clothes made from the basilisk hide. Please be sure to wear them whenever you are not in a totally safe place. They will help protect you from many spells or other harm.

The next day Harry and Ginny with family and friends entered the Ministry of Magic. They made their way to the hall before the chamber for the circle of lords. The door guards stopped them as they approached. One said, "Lord Potter and Black only the lords are allowed entry into a meeting. Your friends and family will have to remain without."

Harry said, "That may be true but Ginny will be going in with me. We are soul bonded. I will be sitting for the house of Black and Ginny will be sitting as the House of Potter.

With that Harry and Ginny entered the ornate chamber of the lords. While inside one doorman was introducing and welcoming each lord as they entered, the other led each lord to an appointed chair. They were then seated in small ring. The senior lord seating at the lower five table behind which the junior lords seat. Harry and Ginny were asked were they would sit.

Harry said, "I will sit for the House of Black while Ginny my betrothed will sit as the house of Potter. Harry greeted Dumbledore's brother as he was led to one side and passed the Lord Bones. He watched as Ginny sat on the other side in the seat for the house of Potter. Once everyone had been seated the doormen walked out and closed the doors leaving the Circle of lords by themselves. A number of seats were empty. Draco Malfoy sat at his family's spot leaving the senior seat empty. The seats for the house of Dolohov, Lestrange, Rabastan, Grabbe, Goyle and Nott were empty.

The Lord Bones then spoke, "Since this meeting has been called by Lord Potter he should start the discussion.

Harry answered, "Thank you for coming to this meeting of the circle. Our lives and society are endangered due to the forces of Voldemort. It is time that the lords take a stand and act to end this conflict. I ask for a declaration of War against Voldemort and his death eaters."

There were a few minutes of murmuring before Aberforth Dumbledore stood and spoke. I think we all know this issue and I call for a vote. All those in favor of a declaration of war raise your hands. All hands had been raised. He continued, "That gives a vote of 28 for war including 4 of the five senior lords. The declaration is passed.

Harry continued, "I wish to know push a charge of treason against the missing Lords of Dolohov, Lestrange, Rabastan, Grabbe, Goyle and Nott. Their families are to be cast out as dishonored. Their homes and investments are to be seized. They are already known to be death eaters as judged by the Wizengamont. As for the house of Malfoy I wish to place the family on probation. If Draco Malfoy and his house will prove themselves then when the house is passed to his heir then the family will have re-earned their place. The Malfoy fortune is to be forfeit but Draco Malfoy will be allowed to keep the dowry inheritance that she received from the house of Black. There followed much discussion but Lord Bones called for vote. The death eaters were cast out unanimously but the probation for the Malfoy house was voted 25 for but three against.

Harry then continued, "It is time that the vacancies on the circle be filled. I would like to nominate the appointment of Arthur Weasley who I know to be a fighter for the light and an honorable man to be the new Senior Lord to replace the Clement family.

Aberforth Dumbledore then spoke. I know my brother spoke highly of Arthur Weasley. He has fought long and hard in the trenches of the first war as well as since Voldemort's return. I would be honored to accept the nominee.

Lord Bones then spoke, "Although I know Arthur Weasley to be an honorable man I wish to caution this body that this body would be effectively headed with 3 of the five Senior seats with the family of Potter Black and Weasley. Lord Potter do you have any other choice that you would be willing to make. Clearly with you and your betrothed voting for two of the senior seats that any nominee can be blocked by you.

Lord Justin Fudge (acting as the new lord since the imprisonment of his older brother) entered the debate, "Clearly Lord Potter is trying to seize control of this body. I have been afraid of this very thing, as was my brother. I object to this appointment."

Harry answered, "I think Arthur would be the best person for the position. I cannot control who he votes for and he has always been willing to follow his conscious in life and not what is politically correct or what would give him and his family lots of money."

Lord Bones continued, "Since this appointment can only be confirmed by the senior lords you comments are duly noted. In that case I will agree to the appointment. Lord Potter will you and your betrothed go get the new Lord Weasley. Harry and Ginny went out into the hall where a large group was waiting. Harry walked over to Mr. Weasley and asked, "We need you before the circle. Ginny led her Dad into the Hall and down to the center of the circle. Harry and Ginny then sat down.

Lord Bones continued, "Arthur Weasley you have been nominated for a seat in the circle of lords. Would you accept this position."

Arthur answered, "I would be honored to serve in this body."

Lord Bones continued, "You have been appointed to fill the empty seat in place of the house of Clement. You are now a senior lord for the house of Weasley." Arthur was a bit shocked at not only joining the circle of lords but also being a member as a senior member.

Harry then asked the body, "It is my understanding that as senior lord, I may file any vacancies below my house.

Lord Dumbledore answered, "That is true, only if this body find the appointment to have just cause against such appointment can you choice be voided."

Harry continued, "Then to fill the vacancies I wish to make two appointments that will help force the wizard community to be more inclusive. I appoint Dobby Potter to help represent the elves. I also appoint Griphook Gringotts to represent the Goblins. It is my hope that this will force the Wizengamont to start tearing down discriminatory polices. Does any one wish to object to my appointments.

The small body was in an uproar. A half-hour later Lord Bones called for a vote. The vote was fourteen against and fifteen for, along with a vote of four senior lords for and one against.

Lord Bones said, "You appointments have not been rejected by the body as a whole nor by the senior lords and therefore your appointments stand. While we take a break will you go find the new lords so that they may be seated.

Harry called for Dobby who popped in.

Harry said, "Can you go to Gringotts and ask for Griphook to join this meeting. When you get back you need to stay also." Dobby popped away and a few ten minutes later Griphook was entering the chamber with Dobby. The doors were closed once again and Harry led them down to the center of the circle. He then sat back down as head of the house of Potter

Harry then said, "Given that there vacancies below the house of Black I have chosen to nominate you Dobby Potter and you Griphook Gringotts to fill those seats. This body did not reject the appointments. Are you willing to accept these appointments?

Dobby ran over to Harry and under the table began to hug Harry and said, "I have always know Harry to be a great and mighty Wizard. I am honored to serve the House of Black. As Dobby calmed down, the assembled group turned to a stunned Goblin standing in the middle of the circle.

Griphook finally said, "I am willing to accept this appointment. May I say that this action is a lot more than the goblins could have hoped for when we offered to help Harry Potter. I may be reasonable confidant to say that the Goblins are willing to pledge their support to Harry Potter and his House.

Harry held out his arm and welcomed the Goblin. He led both Dobby and Griphook to the empty seats that were above his own table formally seating the new members.

At that point Lord Weasley stood up and said, "I would like to fill that the vacancies that exist below me. I nominate Hermione Granger as a representative for the muggle born. I nominate Remus Lupin to represent the half humans. I also nominate Edward Lovegood.

The chamber was once again filled with much discussion. After another half-hour had passed Lord Bones called for a vote. The vote was seventeen for and fifteen against by the whole group but with the senior lords voting four for and one against.

Lord Bones then said, "Will Lord Weasley bring in the new lords."

A few minutes later the three were brought in. They accepted the appointments and Hermione, Edward and Lupin were seated as new lords.

Lord Bones then said, "It would seem that the business for today is finish I would like to adjourn the body until the we are needed again." With that the meeting was adjourned.

Later that night back at the burrow Harry could only be happy as he read a special addition of the Daily Prophet. It gave him a long over due laugh

Circle of Lords meets

In a meeting of the circle of lords called for by the Boy-who-lived it seems that this young man is learning the ways of politics and attempting a grab for power. After getting the Circle to declare war against Voldemort, the circle cast out the families that were already known to be deatheaters. Their families were also stripped of all their wealth. He then proceeded to force through he appointment of his future father in-law Arthur Weasley as a new senior lord. What is more outrageous is the appointment of an elf, by the name of Dobby, and a Goblin, by the name of Griphook, as junior lords under the house of Black. The new lord Weasley proceeded to nominate friends of the family to fill the vacancies below him. In this attempt at diversity muggle born Hermione Granger and Werewolf Remus Lupin along with newspaper publisher Edward Lovegood were appointed below him.

This report wonders how this will help the wizarding world by causing more division amongst ourselves with these controversial appointments. It is little wonder that former Minster Fudge was afraid of Harry Potter and his cohorts. It seems that this is nothing but an attempt to seize power over the magical community.

By Rita Skeeter

A week before the supposed wedding of Bill and Fluer a disheveled Minster Scrimgeour approached the Burrow as people were eating lunch and celebrating Ginny's birthday in the yard behind the burrow.

Molly said, "Minister, what brings you over?"

The minister answered, "I am afraid I have bad news. After the ministry had installed the new security measures we let our guard down a bit. This morning three employees attack my office. Before they could get to me there was battle in the outer offices. I am sorry to tell you that Percy was killed. He died honorably fighting for the light if that is any consolation."

Molly broke down and cried. Ginny went over to comfort her mother."

The minister continued, "Two of the attackers were killed in the battle but one was captured and will be interrogated. I will update you with any information I can get. Your husband has already been told and is arranging to get your son's body. I am very sorry for your lose. Percy was becoming a very valuable ministry employee"

Two days later the Weasley held a small family funeral. Penelope Clearwater and her folks came over the morning a little before the funeral. She said, "I do not think you know but Percy and I were married secretly over a year ago. You should also know that I am also pregnant with his child."

Molly hugged Penelope and between sobs said, "I wish it was under better circumstances but welcome to the Weasley family. Feel free to come over whenever you what. If you need any help just ask."

Voldemort and his forces gathered around a hill a few miles from the burrow.

He said. "As the sun goes down the dementors will attack from the air. After we have given them some time, as the full moon rises tonight the Werewolves will come up from the river. The giants will attack from the north. After they have had time for their fun you are all to make sure that nobody is left alive. It would seem there would be many dignitaries at what is supposed to be a little wedding. Nothing at that house is to be left standing. I want the place to be totally scorched. It will be a sign of my vengeance of those that defy me. Now let us wait and listen as the attack begins.

From the top of the hill a series of black clouds seemed to float over the trees. A few minutes later the sky was filled with colors as wands were being fired in defense of the attacking dementors. A few minutes later the anguished cries could be heard. Screams of pain and death. Voldemort reveled in the sounds and a smile of satisfaction crossed his lips. It had been many weeks of set backs and the failures of his servants. This was his attack. The victory tonight would show even his servants to once again totally fear him. The sun had just set and the full moon began its rise over the horizon. As if on cue the howl of the werewolves arose. There were more screams of pain. Voldemort reveled in the noise. After about fifteen minutes as the sounds were dying down he ordered his forces to attack. They marched down the road but were stopped as they came upon a ward blocking the road. The forces cast their wands upon the ward and it fell. The noise from the battle had now gone quiet. As they turned the corner they came upon the site of the burrow.

How about that a cliffhanger!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	13. Chapter 13 Battle of the Burrow

Battle of the Burrow 

Earlier the evening before a group of deatheaters were waiting with the giants. There was a burst of fire and the death eaters found themselves bound up. Hagrid and Gawp approached the giants followed by Harry and Ginny.

Hagrid yelled out, "Why do you wish to attack the Burrow. The Weasley's have done you no harm.

The leader of the giants answered, "We do what we want. Wizards and Witched have abused us for too long and now is the time for revenge. We attack our enemies as the dark lord has promised."

Hagrid answered, "Do you not know that the you-know-who cares nothing for none but purebloods. Those same purebloods are the ones that hunt you and hurt you. They have controlled the ministry with the rules and restriction placed on you."

The leader answered, "You have nothing to offer since the ministry will not change. We will see what the dark lord can do."

Hagrid answered, "The ministry will change in time. The ministry has allowed me to once again have a wand." He held a new wand but still carries his pink umbrella. They offered me an apology for what they did to me. This has been about because of Harry Potter. He is an honorable wizard that you can trust. He has freed two elves already. He has the support of the goblins in this war. The Goblins will not support the ministry but they support Harry."

The leader waited for a moment but asked, "What does Harry offer?"

Harry answered, "I can offer freedom. I have already freed two elves that have been raised to the position of a human. I have an elf and a werewolf that sit as junior members on the circle of lords. I do not discriminate. Would you give the House of Potter and Black a chance to right the wrongs that have been done to you. We have a place to take you so that you can be safe and card for."

The leader replied, "Hagrid do I have you and your brothers word that this is true?"

Hagrid and his brother answered in the affirmative. The death eaters were turned over to the ministry and the Hagrid and his brother led the giants away to a safe place.

Some very surprised and stunned special force military men were being led by elves and ghosts towards what looked like a run down and abandoned castle. They were brought up against the hidden edge of the wards. They careful marked out the boundaries with small piles of explosives and rushed away a safe distance. A few minutes later the road of jets was overheard as concussion bombs were also dropped over the target. The air shock and then the ground as the explosives were detonated. As the smoke cleared a scared but intact castle appeared before them. The fidelous charm, anti muggle charms and any wards had been broken. The Special Forces in groups carefully approached the castle. They carefully went from room to room making a quick search for any enemy and prisoners. They killed the few death eaters that had been the place. As they made they way through the castle they came upon the prison and found ten groups of woman and children caged up. The hostages were released and quickly escorted away to safety. A little over an hour later the area had been evacuated and the roar of jets was heard again. This time large bombs included old fashion napalm bombs were dropped over the entire area. The castle walls collapsed in the explosions and the ruin was left burning brightly as the night began. The use of the napalm made sure that any remaining spells were burned away. Local muggles were told the next day that military exercises had been conducted.

Meanwhile over at the burrow…..

As people arrived for the wedding they were immediately and politely escorted and flooed over to Potter manner to wait out that nights events. Although there would be no wedding but a sumptuous meal was awaiting for them. As the sun was starting to set the tables and chairs that had been configured were turned back into the blocks of stone work. The party tent disappeared and what showed was a fortified command bunker. The yard had been turned into a war zone. What looked like muggle pillboxes sprang up complete with machine guns. The muggle government had provided plenty of weapons in hopes of ending what had been reported to the general public as terrorist attacks. More hidden pillboxes lined the driveway but were disillusioned for the time being. The driveway itself looked liked it had been recently graveled. That was only to cover up the many mortar rounds and mines placed into and the wires that snaked back to the command bunker.

Harry and Ginny felt the dementors as the approached over the forest the forest. He yelled, "Dementors approaching. Make sure to herd all of them away from the house before we attempt to destroy them."

The dementors approached from three directions floating over the trees into the yard of the burrow. They slowed when they did not see a wedding taking place. Before they could turn a series of Patronus spells shouted from all over the yard. They had been reports of a golden Patronus to stay away from and they found themselves confronted with what they thought would be their nightmare. They could only fall back as they were herded away from the burrow. They began to scream as they were gathered into one large group. They found themselves over the Quidich pitch and then what they hadn't seen in 500 years brought their worse fears before them. The golden Patronus dissipated and were now replaced by two Patronus knights. The medieval looking horse with rider welded a golden sword filled with a light that was the bane of a dementor. The knight began it attack slicing through the dementors. The screams and pains came from the dementors, as they knew they were finished. As the black cloaks were sliced green orbs of gas were given off as the souls that had been sucked were finally freed from their bondage. The dementors had no where to turn and found themselves dwindling until they were at last gone. The pitch was covered with the smoking remains of the cloaks.

As the sun had gone done the Werewolves had transformed with screams of pain and a blood thirst that Voldemort had filled them with. They thought they were sneaking through the forest but found themselves struggling through obstacles. They came across spot after another of quicksand. It seems the Weasley twins had come up a series of quicksand pits like the portable swamps they had used before. Their progress forward had come to a halt as they had climbed into the trees in an attempt to move forward. It was at that time the counter attack began. Before them Goblins game out from their hiding places with silver-coated swords. From above elves appeared in the trees with bows and silver-coated arrows. The werewolves tried to retreat but found more goblins behind along with a pair of dragons attacking any getting back to the river. Arrows were shot and swords were swung. The howl of the werewolves filled the forest as they were attacked.

When Voldemort approached the burrow they found no destruction. The saw an orderly group of people in defensive positions. They walked across the fresh gravel and came to a halt.

Harry and Ginny walked out and stood on the bunker. Harry spoke with the use of the SONOROUS charm, "Tom Morvolo Riddle, you and your forces are to surrender or be destroyed. Your dementors are gone. The giants have been taken to a safe place. It would seem that your werewolves are all but destroyed."

Voldemort saw neither sight of the dementors, giants nor any werewolves. He could hear the last of a few howls coming from the forest. He answered with a bit of fear in voice, "We will destroy both you and this place before tonight is over with. Nobody defies the Lord Voldemort."

Ten people in the front of the line started to turn a bluish tint in their face. As this began, a series of muggle looking paint balls flew forward and hit each person turning blue. The balls exploded and stunned them and then the material attached itself to them, they disappeared with a pop.

Harry continued, "Tom, do you have no honor. You use unwilling participants as your front line. Do not worry about them, they have been sent to a safe place. They shall be reunited with their families. Do you surrender and wish to fight."

Harry then called out, "ACCIO port keys."

Voldemort forces found their hidden port keys torn from their bodies and as they approached Harry he banished them. The only port key that remained was the one that Voldemort desperately held unto.

At that moment Voldemort and his forces felt a new series of wards rise. They now could not apparate away. There was no way to turn back.

Voldemort answered by saying, "Attack."

That command was answered as the ground exploded from under them. The death eaters were hurdled around. Some had raised shields that kept them from immediate death. Only Voldemort and his inner circle of Lucious, Bella and Wormtail in the back escaped the full force of the devastation but they were blown back. Those that tried to stand and recover found themselves crawling under a barrage of gunfire coming from the pillboxes. The death eaters that could shot spells into the pillboxes that soon exploded. As the guns were silenced those remaining began to battle forward as Aurorers, members of the order and Harry's friends joined the battle. Anytime an unforgivable was started a large chuck of stone appeared before the deatheater taking the spell and shattering causing injury to the death eater. The use of unforgiveables soon stopped.

In the after math of the explosion Bellatrix was the first to dive into the forest to the side of the Burrow. She made her way behind trees and the brushes staying low to the ground. After she had gone a ways she tried to look out to see were she was. She ducked down quickly as a series of spells came over her head. A voice that she hated them spoke.

Neville called out, "Come on out Bella. It is time for you to face your judgement." He fired off a few reductor curses at the ground, causing dirt to fly into the air.

Bella responded as calmly as possible, "Do you wish to join your parents in their madness."

Neville with a bit of joy in his voice said, "I do not need to join my parents. They send their wishes that you face your judgement. You see they were healed a week ago. If this war continues any longer they will be back in the front line fighting"

Bella found a large tree to hide behind and carefully stood. She said, "I do not believe your story. My lord will win this war and then I will happily to see you join your parents in their madness." She cast off a series of spells. She did not see as they were easily blocked.

Neville then said, If you will not surrender then face your destiny." He then shouted a loud Reductor with all the force he could muster. He put into all the pain he felt for the years his parents had suffered. The spell hit the tree and caused it to disburse into a nothing but spikes of wood. Those spikes tore into Bella as she was pushed back from the explosion. She felt her skin as it was pierced all over with the spikes of wood before she fell unconscious from the pain and then died.

On the other side as the explosion tore up the driveway, Lucious Malfoy pulled out his invisible cloak and headed in the opposite direction towards the house and yard. He kept himself hidden as much as possible as if had no cloak. As Harry and Ginny were heading back into the bunker he jumped out and grabbed Ginny. He let the cloak fall and put his wand into her back.

Lucious said, "It seems that you are not careful enough for your own good, Mr. Potter.

Harry spun around in fear as he heard one of the voices he feared the most.

Lucious continued. "You will drop your wand and surrender yourself or your precious lady will die before your eyes. I will deliver you personally to Voldemort. After today's events I will be his right hand man. You have slandered the Malfoy name and will pay for your actions."

Before Harry could say anything another cloak dropped and Draco Malfoy stood behind his dad. He said, "It is true dad that the Malfoy name has been dragged in the mud. Would you give me the pleasure of taking Ginny? I have a small need that needs to be filled and she will help me do it." He said this with the most Slytherin sneer he could use.

Lucious relaxed just a little and said, "I guess you have decided to come out of hiding to find a play thing. I will say you have kept are family from losing its entire place in the circle of lords. But for some reason I just do not fully trust you. How come they have not arrested you. What deal could you have given to earn you a reprieve." He poked his wand into Ginny's back but it had turned into a rubber chicken.

Draco said, "Well it is sort of like this. STUPIFY." As he shot a stunner towards his dad. His dad collapsed on the ground taking Ginny down with him. Draco approached and said, "I decided to attempt to restore some of the honor to the Draco name. To this end I am hoping my actions right now will be a small payment on that debt. He held out his hand to Ginny and helped her up. He then turned to Harry and said, "I hope that this will be one small step to restore my family's honor"

Ginny answered, "Thank you, Draco, hopefully your choice today will be the beginning of something good." Harry then tied up Lucious and then tagged him with a port key that took him to a waiting holding cell at the ministry.

Draco with Ginny and Harry then rejoined the battle as deatheaters fought to the last man. Voldemort was careful to stay in the back of the battle and made his way along the ward holding them in. He was looking for a week spot as Harry and Ginny approached. Voldemort turned back around and glared his red slit eyes.

He said, "Wormtail, if you want to be my right hand man kill these two people for me. They have been a bother and a nuisance."

Wormtail approached between Voldemort and where Harry and Ginny had stopped.

He said, "I see today that I have chosen the wrong side. What I though was the easy way has been nothing but pain and suffering. I betrayed my best friends that never harmed me. I have served a master that has taking my life rewarded me with nothing but pain. Today I make a new choice and attempt to repay a debt that needs to be paid."

Before he could turn and face Voldemort. He heard the shout of AVADA KEDAVA. A green flash of light traveled towards him and then he crumpled to the ground dead. Voldemort then turned his wand towards Harry and said the same thing as Harry shouted, "EXPELLIRAMOUS." The wands once again joined in an arch of light and the dome once again formed around Voldemort, Harry and Ginny. This time Harry with the love of Ginny in his heart easily pushed the pulse of light towards Voldemort and his wand erupted. The surprise was that that the ghost of Dumbledore was the first to come out. There followed eleven other figures including Cedric and his Parents.

His parents first came over and his Dad said, "I see you finally woken up and found yourself a nice lady. Be sure to live a long and happy life. I am very proud of the man you have become. Ginny, I wish to welcome you to the Potter family."

His mother then said, "Know that I always have loved you. It pleases that you have found your soul mate at such a young age and under such difficult circumstances. Be sure to live a full and happy life when this is finally over with." At this time the ghost images gathered together in a group between the parties.

Dumbledore then spoke for the group, "Voldemort, this is your first moment of judgement. Your victims have found you guilty of the most heinous of crimes against both humanity and other creatures. This is your last chance to turn from your evil ways. I told you before that there is something that is worse than death and I will tell you again for the last and final time. After today you will come to your end."

Voldemort could only stumbled backward in shock as the abject fear seized his mind. He stumbled back through the ward leaving behind the rest of his deatheaters. He desperately activated his port key away to his hideout. He arrived and found the entire site engulfed in flames. Once again he was left in shock. He was left with no forces and his supposed hidden fortress lay in ruins. The only place he could think was the forests on Albania and quickly made a port key and left the British Isles in defeat.

Back at the Burrow the battle was winding down. The last of the deatheaters had been subdued. Over three hundred had been killed in the fighting mainly from the explosions and gunfire. More than two hundred had been captured most with serious injuries. The live ones were immediately port keyed to holding cells. The casualties for the side of the light were not heavy. One goblin had been killed and six injured in battling the Werewolves. Three elves and been injured during the fighting. Eighteen people had been injured in the battle and there was one death. Mad Eye Moody had been got caught been two death eaters in the forest and tripped due to his bad leg. Even though the Burrow itself had escaped unharmed accept for a few scorch marks. The yard was a complete disaster and tale some time to fix. An owl arrived with a note that Voldemort's liar had been destroyed and that ten families had been rescued. The families were being taken to be reunited with their husbands and fathers. Harry had Dobby pop over to Potter Manor so the guest that had come for a wedding could be sent home.


	14. Chapter 14 Summer Vacation

Summer Vacation 

When Harry came down the next morning many copies of a special edition of the Quibbler were being read at the table. It said:

Voldemort's forces captured and defeated 

Last night there was supposed to be a small wedding in at the Burrow in which Bill Wesley was supposed to marry Fluer Delacure. Instead a large group of dignitaries had been invited secretly. When this information had been passed unto Voldemort, this caused Voldemort to target the gathering with all his forces. Little did he know that this was set up as a trap to defeat his forces.

It can be reported that that over three hundred deatheaters died in the battle with over two hundred captured. Those captured will be sent before the military tribunal that has been set up. It has also been confirmed that over fifty werewolves were killed in the attack. It is rumored that Voldemort had called all his dementors to lead the attack and that the dementors have also been destroyed.

This battle of the Burrow was led by none other than Lord Harry Potter (The-Boy who Lived and knows-how-to-fight-evil) and his friends who a little over a year had battled Voldemort and his death eaters in the department of Mysteries. It seems that they have learned much in the last year. Assisting in the battle were family and friends along with many Aurors of the ministry.

Rumors coming out from the battle are that Voldemort headquarter were also destroyed last night and that Voldemort has fled the country to rebuild his forces.

It is hoped that a final solution can soon be found so that war can end.

We offer our congratulations and thanks to those who fought so well.

The headmistress of Hogwarts has also reported that Harry Potter will be returning to finish his last year of school. She also said that any students that have not attended because of the war during the last years are welcome to return and will be welcomed.

After reading it he said, "I think it time for a summer vacation. Since it seems I have a private island retreat in the Bermuda Triangle that the Black family owned, I would like to invite all who wish to join me there for some much needed rest. While we get some help to fix up the Burrow we can all have a nice vacation.

Mr. Weasley replied, "I think we all need a rest especially you kids. You have been working to hard all this summer. But we still need to have a wedding for Bill and Fluer.

Bill interrupted had said, "Fluer and I talked last night and since we most of the wedding was already set up we could have a small private wedding this afternoon. We would keep it simple. We could use the local chapel in Ottery St Chatchpole and then have a reception.

Harry added, "We can have the reception at Potter Manor before you leave on your honeymoon and we can leave for the Bermuda Triangle."

Fluer said, "Thanks very much Harry. That will work out really good."

That afternoon a private wedding was held in the local chapel. Afterwards a reception was held at Potter Manor. That evening Harry with his friends and family flooed to the retreat in the Bermuda triangle for a much deserved vacation.

The next few days they all relaxed at the tropical location. After dinner one night Harry and Ginny were walking down a deserted beach watching as the sun was going down.

Ginny asked, "I am asking a very serious question. When are we going to get married."

Harry answered, "My first inclination was to wait until both of us have graduated from Hogwarts which would be in two years.

Ginny asked, "If I was to only take a minimum of core classes I could self study and try and sit for my NEWTS with you at the same time. Could we get married a year earlier."

Harry replied, "That may be an option but I wouldn't want you to short change you education. I have an alternative idea. If Voldemort is gone how about we have a wedding right after school is over for the winter break. We could have the wedding at Hogwarts and can have a honeymoon over the break by coming back here."

Ginny answered, "I accept your second option."

Harry turned to here and then got down on one knee. He took her hand and pulled out a box from his pocket. He asked, "Will you Ginny Weasley marry me."

Ginny pulled him up and grabbed him in a hug. She whispered in his ear, "I have waited my whole life to hear those worlds. Yes, I will marry you." They pulled apart and he slipped the ring that had belonged to his mother onto her finger.

He said. "I hope your parents will not mind but I think they will be okay."

She said, "I am sure they will be happy accept for the fact that my mom will only have four months to plan the wedding.

Before Harry returned for the school year he received an owl from Gringotts.

Dear Harry,

Since Voldemort has fled the British Isle for the European continent, many of the governments have grave concerns. To that end we have begun to sell the Security checkpoint system to capture death eaters that may show up. As a design by Goblins and your own elves we will be depositing your share of the profits into your account.

Lucious Malfoy was not very happy. He had been just forced to spill his life's history of following the man know as lord Voldemort due to Veritaserum. He had already been convicted once before he has broken out of Azkaban and then tried while on the run from the law. The hearing was meant to insure the complete truth of his activities and then he was sentenced to death by the veil. He was then marched down to the chamber with the veil. Once in the chamber he saw his son waiting there.

Draco approached and asked, "Do you realize what your choices have done to the family by following that half blood."

Lucious answered, "He is not a half-blood. He is the Dark Lord."

Draco replied, "You still can not see the truth. He is a half-blood. Can you not realize that between the first war and now this second war that your supposed lord has done more damage to the purebloods that everyone else combined? How many pureblood families have been wiped out on both sides? Your pureblood fanatical families have been cast from the circle of lords. Their wealth, homes and assets have been seized.

Lucious answered, "If you defy the dark lord you will be destroyed."

Draco said, "Your dark lord may not be gone yet but the death eaters have been defeated and he is on the run. Do you still not realize that the Malfoy family has been destroyed? The only money we have is what was left from mother's dowry. The manor is going to be purged and then destroyed. Your wealth has been confiscated and gone. For some reason Harry had allowed the Malfoy family a chance to redeem itself with probation instead of kicking me off the circle of lords. As it is I will have to go out and actually earn of real living. Can you believe that, a Malfoy will have to work for a living? That is because of your choices. Who will want to hire me? I am the son of one of the worst death eaters. I would be lucky to get those Weasley twins to hire me in their joke shop.

Lucious replied, "Then join the dark lord. It is not too late. He can be forgiving."

Draco said, "You don't get it. The dark lord has already been defeated. Harry is planning out the last moves to see to his demise and it will done at Harry's timing. Your dark lord is without power and has already lost.

With that Draco turned away, The guards bound Lucious and then levitated him up. They then pushed him through the veil as he wailed threats.

Lord Voldemort was not having a very good time. Every time one of his few followers tried to recruit to rebuild his forces they were stymied. Three followers had been captured as they tried entering government facilities. Bounties had been announced on any death eater. Now it seemed that even the European governments were taking a hard attitude like Great Britain. Any terrorist activity or helping Voldemort was a mandatory death penalty. How could he recruit? Death eater families would be left in poverty at the drop of a hat.

The first of September found a stuffed train headed back to Hogwarts. Students that had been pulled out were back as well as students that had never attended out of fear.

Before the Sorting had begun the Headmistress announced, "To those students that kept up with a home school program and did not start during the last two years may take placements test during the next week. If you pass you will be placed in the year you normally belong to."


	15. Chapter 15 Judgement Day

Judgement Day 

Ten days before Halloween Harry came down with Ginny to have breakfast. When they reached the great hall there was much murmuring. When he sat down Ron handed him the paper.

Chamber of Secrets reopened

Headmistress of Hogwarts announces the temporary closing of Hogwarts

Per the Headmistress:

It is with regret that I am ordering the temporary closing of Hogwarts. Students will be sent home at the end of the week. This is due to the continuing war efforts against Voldemort. Lord Potter felt it necessary to do a full investigation of the Chamber of Secrets. A number of dark and dangerous items have been discovered that need to be destroyed. The chamber it self needs to be purged of the dark magic. While that process tales place for the safety of the students they will be sent home. It is hope that the process will take no more than two weeks after which the school can safely reopen.

This report has also learned that the fabled treasure of Slytherin has also been found. Could it take two weeks to get the treasure out of the chamber? Is Lord Potter merely adding to his family's wealth? Shouldn't any treasure found belong to the school? This reporter had lots of additional questions.

Harry could only laugh at the silly notions of the Daily Prophet. They did not even know that they were being used. He turned to Ginny and said, "Do you think that will good enough to Voldemort's attention.

Ginny answered, "I hope so, we will have to wait for Myrtle's update."

At the end of the week after the students had left, Harry and his friends were going over the last minute plans.

Harry said, "Here is where we stand. Aragog's family along with the Centaurs will be guarding the forest. A battalion of Goblins will be arriving tomorrow to guard Hogsmeade and the castle. My elves will be standing guard. The school elves are preparing themselves but it doesn't seem they will be needed. Myrtle's reports show that Voldemort has been able to gather only about fifty followers. Most of those have little experience. Voldemort's plan is to enter the chamber from the forest. Once he is in the chamber will we deal with him and end the war."

On Halloween night two group s of deatheaters arrived at outside of Hogwarts. The castle was dark and looked unoccupied. The first group arrived outside the town but before they could reach the castle the elves and goblins had easily captured them. The victors made their way back to the castle. The teachers and a small group of people were waiting anxiously for what could happen that night deep under the school.

The second group arrived in the dark forest. But they were also surprised. The death eaters found themselves in a battle with Spiders and Centaurs. Voldemort keep his followers as a shield to protect himself as they fought a fierce battle. Once his followers had been captured and killed they let Voldemort continue on his way. Voldemort was becoming more concerned as he reached the outside entry to the Chamber. His mind was filled with fear but at the same time with greed. If there was a treasure that had been found in the chamber it belonged to him. He also needed to rescue the Horcrux in the chamber before it could be found and destroyed. The treasure might have also contain additional books and material to help him defeat Harry Potter. He needed that and had to risk his exposure. He still could not understand how every step he took seemed to be blocked. He came across a ward on the tunnel and blew it away. As he started what would be his last journey he felt the alarm that he had hoped would not be. Someone had broken the wards on the shield that held part of his soul. He knew his immortality was being threatened and pushed forward. He came across a ward every so often in the tunnel and found himself tiring.

Meanwhile in the chamber Harry said, "It would appear that Tom Riddle is on his way to the group with him. Dobby can you hover the shield over in front of me and Ginny."

Dobby moved his hand and the shield came out. He placed it in front of his family while he and Winky stood guard on either side.

Voldemort approached the end of the tunnel and destroyed the last ward. At the point he heard a voice that chilled him to the bone.

Harry said, "It is not nice, Tom, to hide in dark corners. What don't you just come out and we can finish the judgement that Dumbledore mentioned a few months ago.

Voldemort pulled himself together and stood as tall and proud as possible he enter the main area of the chamber. He saw Harry with Ginny and two elves. Held out in front was Gryffindor's shield that looked all shiny and new. He said, "Who dares defile that chamber of Salazar Slytherin. I am the heir of Slytherin and no one else enter."

Harry said, "Well it seems that when you tried to kill me as a child you left me with some skills that allowed me to enter, so it is your own vault that I and my friends could come hear. We are here to judge you."

Voldemort answered, "I am the dark lord. No one may judge me." He then pointed his wand at Harry and said, "Avada Kedava." A beam of green light came from the wand heading to Harry and Ginny. They did nothing but the shield was kept in the way. When the beam hit the shield the glamour charm fell away reveling a tarnished and corrupted shield. There was the sound of screaming as green gas pulled away but it merely dissipated having been killed by the spell. Voldemort looked on in shock as he himself had destroyed his own Horcrux.

Harry said, "Thank you for purging the shield. It belongs with this sword that is a family heirloom. But can we get the show on the road. You might already realize that your diary that you made while at school was destroyed after Lucious Malfoy gave it to Ginny."

Ginny held out the diary and threw it at the feet of Voldemort.

Harry then continued, "You may not know but Dumbledore was able to find the gaunt ring and even though he was injured, he able he was able to purge it." Harry threw the ring onto the floor in front of Voldemort."

Ginny continued, "I was able to retrieve the wand of Ravenclaw and free it from its possession." She held out the wand in her hand.

Harry continued, "We also found Hufflepuff's cup at your old orphanage. You might like to now that since then it has been used to help heal people." He handed the cup the cup to Dobby.

He continued, "Now the locket was found by Regulus Black many years ago but we retrieved it and purged it also." Winky held out the locket to show Voldemort.

Voldemort was held in shock, as he was merely mortal as any one else. His life work toward immortality was in ruins. He had no forces. The fear of his end entered his mind and seized him in a panic he had never felt.

Harry continued, "You will now stand in judgement, EXPELLIARMUS."

Voldemort found himself pushed into the chamber's wall and heard some of his bones break as he crumpled unto the ground. His wand went flying away and Harry grabbed it.

Harry then asked, "Will the jury come out."

From an alcove in the chamber Voldemort jury came out. Hermione came out with Ron followed by Neville and Luna. They were followed by Remus to represent the Werewolves. Griphook was representing the Goblins. Freenze and Bane were there to represent the Centaurs.

Harry asked," What is the decision of the jury? You know the history of Tom Riddle. You see him here at his end. What is your verdict?" A golden glow surrounded the twelve of them. Each person answered one by one with a verdict of guilty.

Harry was the last to say guilty and then stepped out and said, "Tom Morvolo Riddle you have been found guilty and will be judge."

He held up Tom's Wand and said, "I call upon the magic that binds the world together and call upon it that you may be forced to return what you have stolen."

The broken body of Voldemort rose into the air and was covered in a dark cloud. Voldemort began to scream. A stream of red blood came out from him before falling on the floor. He screamed in pain again as He felt as his right hand was pulled off his arm and then it fell to the floor. Another scream was heard as a bone was pulled from his leg and turned to ash. In the middle of the cloud a green gas was pulled from his body. The body then fell to the floor as the green gas swirled in the air before turning to dust and falling and covering the mess with a green layer of dust.

The jury stood there for a moment. The war was over and Voldemort was gone for good.

Harry asked, "Dobby, can you gather up the remains and take them to the Veil room so the ministry can inspect them before disposing of them through the veil."

Dobby bowed and the remains were quickly gone. The group without word left the chamber and made their back to the school. The made their way to the great hall. In the hall the teachers and others that had remained in the school were waiting with the elves and goblins. Also present were the parent's of Cedric Digory

Professor McGonagall rose from her chair at the head table and asked, "Is it over?"

Harry answered, "It has been finished. As the Heir's of the founders, I wish to return their treasures. Harry set the sword with the shield on the table. Ginny set the wand down. Dobby set down the Cup and Winky placed the locket. May they be treasured by all who pass through his institution."

Harry continued, "I would also like to declare that the actions of the Elves and Goblins in this war to be honorable. As heir of the houses of Potter and Black I declare their oaths to be fulfilled and free them of their bonds. May they work with us in a position of equality for a better world." With that there was a large crack of lightening that filled the hall.

A voice filled the hall that said, "The Heir's of the founders have returned in this time of need. They have fulfilled the prophecies and burdens placed upon them at such a young age. May they be blessed with a long and prosperous life. May they and their friends help to guide this world so that there will be peace for all men. To their leader is given the staff of Merlin. May he govern well."

With that a distinguished staff appeared above Harry. He held out his hand and grabbed the staff. For a moment a golden glow surrounded him.

At that point Myrtle floated over to him and Ginny. She said, "As the Heir of the founders you may free those of us who are ready to move on. This may be done each year on Halloween. My unfinished business is now complete with Tom gone and I am ready to move on.

Harry looked at Ginny and then said, "Those ghosts who wish to move are free to do so." He struck the end of the staff on the floor. At that point Myrtle and a number of ghosts faded away.

That night a feast was held in the great hall. Those present were rather subdued and somber as the costs of the war were remembered. The headmistress read from a list of the known people killed in this war. It started with the gardener of the riddle house along with Bertha Jones and Cedric Digory. The list ended with Mad Eye Moody. After the feast the people made their way home. For the first time they went home without fear.

The next morning the papers would read:

Voldemort Defeated

The dead body of Tom Morvolo Riddle was delivered to the ministry of magic early last evening. After it was thoroughly verified by aurorers and people from the department of mysteries, it was sent through the Veil. It appears that the man know as lord Voldemort attempted to enter Hogwarts and the chamber of secrets only to be confronted by Harry Potter were he was brought to justice. Around fifty additional followers were also captured or killed last night. It was also reported that four priceless items that belonged to the founders of Hogwarts were also recovered at the same time.

This paper would like to offer our thanks and gratitude to The-Boy-Who-Lived along with friends.

As news spread the wizarding world erupted in celebration. The various locations of Weasley shops were soon out of inventory to fuel the celebrations by the end of the day so they closed early. There was a large celebration with the best of the fireworks at the Burrow. Once again the muggle world found people dressed strangely just like it had happened sixteen years ago. Many owls were seen flying around for the rest of the week. In the evenings there were reports of meteors and shooting stars.


	16. Chapter 16 Epilogue

**Epilogue**

The political and legal mess for the Wizarding world continued for over a year. Investigations of corruption from one person lead to others as all suspects were questioned with veritaserum. Those indirect supporters of Voldemort and general pure blood supporters found themselves facing a justice system that they could no longer bribe and control.

The social event of the holiday season was a wedding at Hogwarts. There was a Yule ball at the school before winter break began but two days latter many students as well as the emerging leaders for the wizarding world celebrated the nuptials for Harry and Ginny. They promptly disappeared for the break to their private Island retreat. When they returned they took up residence at Hogwarts in the Heirs quarters. Harry graduated with honors the following spring although Hermione had higher scores in everything but DADA. Harry was immediately signed up to play seeker in the professional quidditch league. His time away from play was spent either at Hogwarts or at Gringotts in a crash course on business and finance. He continued as a seeker until the first of their kids entered Hogwarts. At this point he took up the job of DADA professor. When Ginny had graduated they made their primary residence Potter manor. As a Weasley she was more than eager to have a large family. She took over from Professor Hooch and taught broom riding and organizing the quidditch games. She also took over the role as deputy headmaster. They ended up with twelve kids. There were one set of triplets and two sets of twins. Their eldest son took up the mantle for the Potter line while their second born son took over the Black line by taking the last name of Potter-Black.

The Weasley twins became very successful businessmen as they expanded their store to many other magical communities. They even used their skills to develop muggle based joke products and sold a line of products into the muggle world.

Scrimgeour served out the rest of his term and was replaced with Arthur Weasley being elected as minister. The reform movement continued it relentless push for equality and freedom Hermione Weasley became the new undersecretary to the Minister. Ron played Quidditch for three years before also moving into the ministry department of Department of Magical Games and Sports.

Draco and his mother spent the last of her dowry money that had been left untouched from the confiscation of the Malfoy fortune before the year was out. His mother got drunk one night at the Leaky Cauldron and wandered out into muggle London and was run over by a taxicab and died. Malfoy made an attempt to be a professional quidditch player but fell off his broom one evening as he was trying to copy moves that he had seen Harry had done before.

Snape remained in hiding at the Black Manor. He spent his time developing potions as well as improving the Wolfs Bane potion for the Werewolves who lived and worked at the compound. It was nearly thirty years later that he finally came up with a cure for the disease.

Remus and Tonks got married the summer after the war was over. They started their own family even if many purebloods still looked down upon them. None of there kids carried the curse that their father was forced to bear.

Neville became famous for his work with magical plants and was helpful in supporting Servius Snape and his need for unique plants. He married Luna a year after she had graduated from Hogwarts. With the financial support of Harry, Luna and her Dad turned their paper into the premier paper for hard news both in the British Wizarding world and later into many of the other magical communities around the world.

The more I think about the real story in the first six books. I think I am leaning more and more towards a Dumbledore basing viewpoint. I think it might be said that when Dumbledore got hurt between books five and six that he had to change his ways since he knew he was already dying due to his hurt hand. There is no way that he could be so smart and powerful and not know that Harry was living in an abusive House. If both Snape and Dumbledore can peer into minds then both should have or could have clearly found out the truth of Harry's home life. That means Snape has no excuse to treat Harry badly. One can say the story line needed the events from each book to move the story forward. But the method by which the Sorcerer's stone was hidden was meant for kids not adults. Dumbledore should have been able to tell that a dark object had entered his school. And should have been able to track down the chamber. Why not talk to Myrtle and find out how she died.

Why didn't Dumbledore use a Pensieve at the end of book three to prove Sirius's innocence?

Why didn't Dumbledore use a pensive to see Harry's dreams at the beginning of book four? They could've determined that Crouch jr. was on the loose.

Why couldn't Dumbledore see through the fake Moody?

Why not use a Pensieve at the end of book four to prove the story of Voldemort's return.

After book two Dumbledore should have started a Horcrux search since he was always concerned about Voldemort's return. He knew one had been destroyed and Voldemort was still not gone.

Why wasn't Harry given any advanced magical or defense training, especially the summer after the 4th year?

Why not use a Pensieve to prove the dementor attack?

To those Deatheaters like Malfoy that got away, Dumbledore should have called them out with a Wizards duel and killed them. Just like in modern society people do not like the death penalty. But evil people will only be evil. To protect society they need to be executed. It costs too much just to lock them up and there is always the risk they can get out again either with a parole and escaping.


End file.
